This is Love
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ? Sihae , Hae!Uke , Chap14 Update :D , mind RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

Udara disini cukup sejuk, tapi lebih sejuk di Mokpo. Walau aku baru tinggal di Mokpo kurang lebih 6 tahun, tapi suasana disana sangatlah nyaman. Aku lahir dan besar di Seoul, namun saat umurku 3 tahun aku harus pindah ke Los Angeles karena pekerjaan appaku yang seorang pembisnis besar. Disana kehidupanku sangat tercukupi, disana jugalah aku bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang begitu penting bagi hidupku, umurnya terpaut 4 tahun diatasku. Dia sosok yang bisa melindungiku, menjagaku, menuruti semua kemauanku, dan menerima sikap manjaku.

Lagi-lagi karna pekerjaan appaku, aku harus pindah lagi ke Mokpo. Namun kali ini, aku kembali lagi ke SEOUL... Appaku bernama Lee iya, Eommaku adalah seorang pengacara, hmh, eomaku seoarang namja yang bernama Lee teuk. Hal itu sudah wajar, namun namja yang bisa hamil bisa dibilang langka. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga ini, Aku mempunyai Hyung angkat. Sosok dia tadi adalah hyungku. Aku teramat menyayanginya. Tapi aku sangat membencinya, dia pergi meninggalkan ku ke America, untuk melanjutkan study nya. Selam 5 tahun dia tak pernah menghubungiku secara langsung. Pasti melalui appa atau eomma...

"Dingin nya..." ucapku pelan,aku pun merogoh onsel didalam saku celanaku, "jam 9", gumamku,

"HAEEEEEEE, turunlah nak!"

Sepertinya eommaku berubah jadi tarzan eoh, teriak-teriak ... malam hari pula !

"Ne eommmmaaaaa", balasku cepat dan langsun turun dari atas balkon.

Donghae menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, 'coba ada lift', batinnya. Dilihatnya eomma dan appanya berdiri menghadapi seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap juga tinggi, memakai kemeja putih, dan celana kain hitam, dan ditangannya menggenggam erat pegangan koper.

"siapa', batin donghae, 'apa jangan-jangan penagih hutang?', lanjutnya lagi dalam hati, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala. Karena tak mungkin, appa nya salah satu orang terkaya di eropa, di tagih hutang? tak mungkin!

Dapat dilihat Eommanya menangis dipelukan sang appa, membuat Donghae semakin heran, 'apa itu selingkuhan eomma?'

Donghae pun berjalan mendekat, Dengan was-was dia memperhatikan namja yang membelakanginya.

"ada apa eom..." ucap Donghae terhenti kala seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya berbalik dan menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, tatapan penuh kerinduan yang amat mendalam.

"Chagii ", namja itu menyapa, Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya, lesung pipinya menambah kadar kesempurnaan dirinya.

'chagii?', batin Donghae, Mata Donghae memerah, air matanya perlahan turun.

"Uljimma Hae". Namja itu menyeka air mata Donghae," Mianheyo chagii", dia mengecup kening Donghae.

"H..hyung?",panggil Donghae ragu,"benar kau siwoni hyungku?" Donghae mendongak kan wajahnya, menatap mata seorang dihadapnya yang lebih tinggi jauh darinya.

" ya, aku siwon mu ", jawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

"jiiahh, kau jahat hyung, kau jahat", Donghae memukul mukul dada Siwon, "jahat", Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Hae dan ditempelkan didadanya.

"mianhe chagi, hyung janji akan slalu disisimu!"

Siwon pun langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae, air mata Dongahe kembali mengalir " janji ya hyung"

"Ne, aku berjanji chagii"

Keesokan paginya dirumah keluarga Lee

Siwon tengah bersandar di punggung kasur King size milik Donghae yang juga miliknya dimulai dari tadi malam hingga selanjutnya. Bukan tak ada tempat yang bisa dia tempati untuknya tidur, namun dari dulu dia selalu tidur bersama dengan donghae.

"besok mulai sekolah eoh?", tanya siwon sambil mengelus lembut kepala Donghae yang tengan tertidur dipaha Siwon sebagai bantal.

"hmm", Donghae hanya bergumam , matanya terus tertuju pada Ponsel Siwon yang sudah satu jam berada ditangannya.

'ada apa sih?', batinnya, dia yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Donghae pun ikut melirik ke arah ponselnya, dia pun kaget bahwa ponselnya kini diremas kuat oleh Donghae.

"dia siapa?", ujar Donghae datar, dia pun bangkit dan duduk menghadap ke arah siwon, mata mereka salin tatap," dia siapa hyung?", kali ini tanyanya dengan nada manjanya, membuat siwon tersenyum namun belum mengerti dengan pertanyaan donghae,

"siapa apanya?", kali ini dia balik bertanya. di elus pelan pipi mulus Donghae, namun ditepis Donghae dengan kasar. Membut Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya , heran? tentu saja ?

"dia kekasihmu kan hyung", donghae menundukkan wajahnya,,

Donghae's POV

Mungkin aku adalah orang teregois didunia, aku tak rela bila hyungku dekat dengan oranglain, aku takut dia melupakanku. 5 tahun sudah cukup aku hidup tanpanya,

"hahahahahaa",

Huh? apa-apaan hyungku ini, apa jangan-jangan memang benar Fhoto itu?

"aku mau turun"

Dengan cepat aku turun dari kasur dan mulai berlari ke arah pintu, namun entah knopnya yang susah dibuka atau memang akunya yang bodoh, aku malah menabrak pintu. Dan untungnya lagi dahiku mencium dengan mesra pintu tersebut.

"Appoo", aku mengusap-usap dahiku, sakit memang.

Chuuu

Siwon hyung menciumku dikening, mengelus lembut saja tak sadar, sejak kapan dia membalikkan tubuhku dan sejak kapan pula dia sudah berada dekat denganku?

"Chagii, dengar ya dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya temanku hanya teman!"

Ya, ku akui tak ada kebohongan dari matanya, Namun aku tetap marah dengannya, membuat ku memajukan bibirku .

Terus kenapa sampai saat ini dia tak memberitahukan siapa kekasihnya, padahal aku sering lihat di postingan twitter nya bahwa dia merindukan kekasihnya!

Chuuu

Aku membelalakan mataku, ciuman pertamaku dicuri oleh hyungku ?

"eeuungghhh"

Rasanya nikmat, Dia melumat bibirku de ngan lembut, entah apa yang membawaku hingga aku membalas ciuman nya. Lidah kami saling bertaut, menukar saliva-saliva kami. Dia menekan tengkuk leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, aku mendesah nikmat.

"Hyungghh ennhhnnhh"

Hyung? dia adalah hyungku!

Ku dorong pelan tubuhnya, Akupun langsung lari meninggalkannya dikamar. Aku, aku ? ada apa denganku?

Donghae's POV End

Donghae berlari menuju taman yang tak dekat dari rumahnya, Kenapa dia tak menggunakan mobil-mobil yang terparkir cantik di bagasi rumahnya? Ya, karena Donghae tak bisa menyetir mobil, sudah 2 mobil hancur ditangannya. Hingga orangtuanya pun tak mengizinkan lagi dia membawa mobil, bukan karena takut bangkrut atau apa, hey orang tua Donghae pengusaha ,mereka hanya takut Donghae terluka.

"lelah ya",

akhirnya Donghae tiba juga ditaman setelah menempuh perjalan kurang lebih 20 menit. Di dudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang taman, matanya menyapu seisi taman tersebut, 'ramai', gumamnya dalam hati.

Hari ini dalah hari minggu, jadi wajar kalau ditaman banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan, ada yang datang besama keluarga, teman juga kekasih, ada juga yang sendiri seperti Donghae,

Dia pun melepas nafas yang begitu berat dalam dadanya. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi berapa puluh menit yang lalu, dia pun menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya mmemerah tiba-tiba . Ada apa ini ?

"Hahhhh Lelahnya ..."

Donghae tersentak kaget, dengan refleks dia memukul kepala seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya mengganggunya berlamun-lamun ria.

"Aish, Kau in...", omongan nya terputus saat dia menatap DOnghae yang tengah melotot kepadanya,,

eunhyuk's pov

Aigoo mimpi apa aku tadi malam eoh, makhluk ini benar-benar manis, Sumpah demi seluruh kaset yadongku, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dan lihat dia, matanya melotot, itu tak membuat ku takut, malah aku harus menahan tawaku, dia begitu lucu.

"heeiiii", dia mengipas tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Orang gila"

What, aku yang tampan begini di bilang orang gila! Tapi tak apalah, karna dia manis akan ku maafkan.

"Tunggu, "

Akupun berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berjalan menjauhiku,

"Haii awasss ..."

Sebuah ranting pohin yang amat besar, akan jatuh mengenai dirinya, dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya. memeluk tubuhnya dan jatuh terguling-guling , hmh sperti drama-drama eoh.

Dia berada dibawahku, ku tersenyum saat dia memandangku dengan wajah kesal yang lucu.

"menyingkir dari tubuhku!, gertaknya yang terdengar seperti rengekan kecil anak balita.

"tak mau!" ku tatap matanya dalam dalam, perahan lahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hingga

Eunhyuk's pov end

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan yang tak cukup keras namun menyakitkan kini tengah dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"pervert", Donghae pun mendorong tubuh eunhyuk kesamping, lalu pergi dari situ. Mulut Donghae berkomat kamit menyumpahi si namja pervert itu, dan dia berdoa dalam hati bahwa ini adalah pertemuan pertama juga terakhir dengan nemja mesum itu,

TBC

Mohon Review n Comment ne ..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : This is Love Chapter 2

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

main pair : SIHAE SLIGHT EUNHAE ( sementara, belum dapat feel bener-bener )

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary . INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA

Genre : Romance, sad, Humor

Rated : T

Happy Reading^^

chapter 2

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Donghae maupun Siwon tak saling menyapa hingga waktunya makan malam, membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin memandang mereka heran. Sejak kapan seorang Lee Donghae jadi pendiam begini, batin mereka berdua. Biasanya Donghae lah yang selalu membuat keadaan rumah yang berisi tiga orang menjadi ramai satu kampung.

" ada apa hum?", tanya Leeteuk kepada Donghae yang sedang duduk disampingnya, lalu memandang Siwon tepat disebrangnya karena tak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Lee teuk hanya pasrah, paling juga baik sendiri batinnya.

Makan malam pertama kali yang dilalui siwon setelah pergi selama 5 tahun ke america harus dalam keadaan yang hening seperti ini. Semuanya berawal dari dia bukan?

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya Hae?", tanya Kangin , "besok hari pertamamu masuk sekolah eoh", lanjutnya lagi sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Donghae hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya , diapun lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dicium pipi kanan dan kiri Lee teuk yang duduk disampingnya" good night eomma ", Lee teuk membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Donghae,

Donghae pun berjalan ke arah kangin , "good night appa", ucapnya manja dan mencium sama seperti apa yang dia lalukan ke Leeteuk .

Sepertinya Donghae telah melupakan masalahnya dengan SiwoN kini dia berjalan mendekati tubuh siwon yang duduk tak jauh dari Kangin,

"hmh"

Wajahnya mendekati wajah Siwon , Sebuah bayangan tadi pagi terlintas lagi didalam benaknya, belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh pipi siwon, di berbalik lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, Lee teuk dan kangin hanya menggelengkan kepala yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah anaknya yang aneh itu.

Siwon's POV

Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan . Benar-benar tak terduga. Aku mencium hmh bahkan mencicipi bibir Dongsaengku, yang slama ini ingin aku rasakan.

walau bukan Kandung tapi tetap saja anggapannya seperti itu. Ciuman pertamaku ku lakukan dengan dongsaeng angkatku,

Jujur ku katakan, aku memang mencintainya dari awal bertemu dengannya, sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin cinta awalku adalah cinta kepada Dongsengnya, tapi setelah berhari-hari ku lalui dengannya, perasaan ini bukan perasaan cinta terhadap adiknya melainkan terhadap pasangannya.

Aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh Kangin appa dan Lee teuk Eomma akibat permintaan dari Appaku yang juga sahabat dekat Kangin appa. Appa dan Eommaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Aku adalah sosok yang kuat, keras, juga pemberani , namun dihadapan Donghae, aku menjadi sosok yang lemah, takut akan kehilangannya, dan berubah menjadi lembut jika berhadapan dengannya.

Aku pergi ke America memang untuk belajar, tapi tujuanku yang utama adalah melupakan perasaanku ke Donghae, namun bukannya menghilang perasaan itu semakin menguat, dan aku selalu merindukannya.

Ku buka pintu kamarku dengannya lihat dia tengah berbaring sambil memeluk boneka nemo kesayangannya.

"Belum tidur hae?", tanyaku yang sudah berbaring disampingnya. Ku miringkan tubuhku, hingga kini wajahku dan wajahnya bertemu, Namun pandangannya terfokus ada mata nemo. Entah apa yang menarik dari mata bulat nemo itu. Dia hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ap dia marah denganku? tapi tadi dia menikmatinya jugakan ? aishh !

"mianhe", Kulihat dia tak bergeming sedikit pun akan ucapanku .

"Hae kau marah dengan hyung ?"

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu duduk dengn kedua tangan melipat ke depan dada. Aku tak tahu apa dia marah atau tidak, masalahnya saat dia marah dengan serius atau tidak dimataku tetapa sama .

Aku pun ikut bangun dan duduk dihadapannya, ke tangkupkan kedua tanganku ke kedua pipinya yang menggemaskan,Ku angkat wajahnya agar matanya menatap mataku. Dapat kulihat dari matanya bahwa dia adalah orang yang teramat sangat polos dan dipenuhi oleh kejujuran juga ketulusan.

"Kau marah dengan hyung?"

Dia hanya diam lagi.

"Jangan diamkan Hyung, Kau boleh pukul hyung, berapa kali kau mau, kau juga boleh bunuh hyung sekarang juga"

"ANDDWAAEEE!"

huh? berati dia tak marah denganku, buktinya saja dia tak ingin membunuhku.

"Hae, mianhe," dia pun tak menolak saat tubuhnya berada dalam pelukanku ' Saraghaeyo ',

Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan dalam hatiku, aku takut kalau dia tak terima dan pergi jauh dari ku..

Siwon's POV end

Ke esokan paginya,

"pelan-pelan maknnya chagii", nasehat lee teuk saat melihat anaknya - Donghae memakan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"uhuukkk ..uhuuhhhkkk', Donghae terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak, Dengan telaten Siwon membantunya minum dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

'sudah baikan mereka, syukurlah ', batin Leeteuk.

"Appa duluan eoh ." Kangin bangkit lalu mencium donghae, dan siwon bergantian lalu beralih ke Lee teuk dan mencium bibir istrinya sekilas "aku pergi dulu eoh"

Tak selang berapa lama, Dongahe beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung mengampiri lee teuk , mencium kedua pipi lee teuk leeteuk pun membalas mencium kening Anak tersayangnya "aku pergi dulu eomma, sudah telat nih".

Dia pun berlari menuju ruang tengah, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia berbalik menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah membereskan meja makan.

"apa lagi hum?", tanya Lee teuk heran, Donghae tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, 'bukannya sudah telat', batin Lee teuk

"Eommaaa..", Ucap Donghae manja dengan kedua tangan yang di sodorkan ke wajah Lee teuk,

"Minta ke hyungmu saja", Lee teuk berujar sambil memandang ke arah siwon yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, Biasa, Donghae minta Uang untuk jajan.

"Baiklah..." Donghae berlalu begitu saja memandang kesal ke arah eomaanya , 'pelit', batinnya.

"Gomawoyo hyung", ucap donghae dengan seulas senyum malaikat diwajahnya,

"Cukupkan?", tanya Siwon dengan nada menggoda, dia tau betul bahwa Sifat Donghae amatlah Boros, tapi dia tidak pelit terhadap sesama, dan dia juga rajin menabung. Tadi katanya boros?

"Ne hyung", Donghae membuka pintu mobil, namun belum sempat kakinya turun, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh siwon, "saranghae", gumamnya namun sangat jelas ditelinga Siwon.

" Nado chagii",

Chhuu

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae saat pelukan sudah terlepas. " sudah sana masuklah " suruh siwon, donghae pun mengangguk dengan lucunya.

Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya saat tubuh donghae benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya .

Saranghae? Nadoo Ada apa sih ?

_**flashback on**_

_**" Hae marah dengan hyung?"**_

_**Donghae menggeleng pelan, Dia pun memeluk tubuh siwon dengan amat erat, Siwon pun membalas pelukan Donghae.**_

_**"Waeyo?"**_

_**Tanya Siwon saat Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menukul pelan kepala siwon.**_

_**"hyung menyakitiku", ucapnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya, ditundukkan wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah tomat, amat sangat lucu.**_

_**"Ye?", siwon seakan tak mengerti ucapan Donghae, namun senyumnya terlihat saat Donghae dengan lucunya memajukan bibirnya hingga lima centi.**_

_**Diangkat dagu Donghae dengan perlahan, hingga mata mereka saling bertemu ,**_

_**Chuuuu**_

_**Donghae terdiam saat Siwon mengecup mesra bibirnya, " mianhe, hmh "**_

_**Siwon mengelus lembut pipi Donghae yang mulus, dikecup lagi kening, lalu beralih ke kedua pipi donghae. Di tangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangan kekarnya " Saranghaeyo , jeongmal Saranghae "**_

_**1 menit**_

_**5 menit**_

_**10 menit**_

_**20 menit**_

_**Siwon pun menyerah,menunggu jawaban Donghae. Mungkin cintanya akan berakhir tragis eperti ini, Mencintai tanpa dicintai adalah kisah hidup percintaannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga dia harus tegar menerimanya, bukankah dia Superman, seperti yang sering dibilang oleh Donghae. Bersama saja sudah cukup baginya.**_

_**Tak apa bila Donghae tak mencintai dia sebagai kekasih, sebagai Hyung pun sudah sangat berarti untuknya.**_

_**Chuuu**_

_**Donghae mengecup lama pipi Siwon, membuat Siwon tersadar dan membawanya ke dunia nyata.**_

_**"huh?"**_

_**Siwon memandang heran Donghae yang tengah berbaring dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya .**_

_**Apa artinya dia menerima pernyataan Cintaku? Batin Siwon, Hingga satu kalimat yang membuat Siwon tersenyum amat lebar.**_

_**"Aku titip hatiku dihatimu hyung"**_

_** flashback of**_

Donghae's Pov

Hmh, Apa tindakkan ku salah huh?

Mencintai hyung ku sendiri?

Tapi kan , dia bukan hyung kandungku juga, jadi tak apa kan?

Aku mencintainya sejak, hmh entahlah , yang pasti saat 5 tahun dia tak disisiku hidupku benar-benar hampa !Tanpa dia bukan hidup namanya .

Bahkan sosok orang yang selalu menemaniku di Mokpo tak sanggup membendung perasaan Riduku Ke siwon hyung!

Ya sudahlah, sekarang aku harus fokus pada setiap rumus-rumus dihadapanku !

Fisika !

Entah kenapa aku tak bisa jatuh cinta dengan pelajaran ini .. Menyebalkan eoh !

Hmh, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seisi kelas ini, lebih bagus memang daripada kelas ku dulu di mokpo, Tapi apa perasaan ku saja ya, Semua para murid memandang ke arah ku dengan tatapan errr seperti kala siwon hyung menciumku dengan ganas..

iihhh... aku takutt...

Ku lirik kursi disampingku, kosong?

hmh, entahlah ... peduli apa saya ..

Donghae's Pov end

Bel istirahat berbunyi, nafas lega keluar dari mulut-mulut para siswa kelas 1a, termasuk Donghae. Donghae pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan memsukkan kedalam tasnya. Saat dia berdiri dua orang teman barunya menghampirinya.

"haii", sapa seorang memamerkan gigi kelincinya diiringi dengan senyumannya ,"lee sungmin imnida", lanjutnya lagi,

"Ne, Donghae imnida" Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin,

"aiishh, kau sangat imut haee .." Ucap seseorang disamping sungmin, lalu mencubit dengan gemas pipi Donghae.

"Wookiie!", bentak sungmin tak suka melihat kelakuan temannya yang tak sopan itu.

"hhehe", Ryeowook hanya nyengir", Ryeowook imnida", di cubit sekali lagi pipi Donghae dengan agak lembut kali ini.

Doghae hanya tersenyum, "kajja kita ke kantin", ajak sungmin yang dijawab teriakan maha dashyat dari Ryeowook "KAJJAA!"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang tertular aneh akibat pergaulan nya dengan Yesung Sunbae, Donghae hanya mengelus dadanya, kaget eoh?

Eunhyuk's Pov

ahhh, aku telat lagi.

Tapi tak apa, akukan anak dari pemilik Sekolah ini, hahaha .

Aku berkuasa ..

"oppaa ..."

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, "dia lagi', ucapku.

Lalu dengan cepat aku langkahkan kakiku , meninggalkan dia yang sedang teriak-teriak tak jelas. Ya, beginilah Nasib orang populer, selain kaya aku juga tampan. Begini-begini aku punya Hotel yang ku bangun atas kerja kerasku sendiri, " Jewel Hotel", Namun hotelku itu ku bangun di Paris, hmh aku suka dengan Paris, Enttah apa yang membuat aku begitu mencintai Paris, mungkin karena Eiffell nya.. haha

Jam istirahat, lebih baik aku ke kantin pasti mereka ada disana .

Dia sedikit berlari ke kantin mungkin karena lapar juga, namun larinya terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang yang membuat degupan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

eunhyuk's pov end

"CHAGIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA"

Sebuah teriakan super keras tederngar menggema di penjuru kantin Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk pelakunya. Namun siapa yang dipanggil Chagi?

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Suara tersebut, 'chagi', batin mereka, merek pun saling pandang, tidak untuk Donghae yang begitu antusias terhdap makanan dihadapannya.

"Siapa Chagimu?", tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk duduk besebrangan dengannya, dan tepat duduk disamping Donghae. Tapi seertinya Donghae tak menyadarinya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya, dia pun melirik ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan errr mesum.

"huh?", Ryeowook dan sungmin seakan tak mengerti dengan maksud Eunhyuk.

"dia chagi ku?"

Eunhyuk dengan seenak jidatnya mencium rambut Donghae, membuat donghae menolehkan pandangannya, dan tepat saat itu juga mata mereka saling bertemu.

Donghae's POV

Siapa yang mencium kepalaku?

Ku tengokkan kepala ku ke samping, dan ...

"KYAAA KAUUU!", Dengan refleks dan sengaja tentunya ku pukul kepalanya pakai sendok besi yang masih digenggaman ku.

"chagii sakiitttt", dia berkata dengan nada yang manja tapi sangat menjijikan bagiku.

dan chagi? aish namja ini !

"Kalian pacaran?", ucap Sungmin hyung dengan nada ragu, lalu wooki yang menatap kami bergantian dengan tatapan heran tentu saja.

"Tidak!

"Iya, kami akan segera pacaran"

Dia merangkul pundakku.

"MWOOO?"

Ku tatap tajam matanya, melemparkan tatapan deathglare, yang sepertinya gagal karena dia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

Chuuuu

Dia mencuri ciuman ku dibibir , huh?

PLAKKK

Dengan sekuat tenaga kuat tampar wajahnya, lalu aku pergi dari situ, dan juga ku lihat semua murid yang ada distu memperhatikan ke arahku.

Menyebalkannnn ! Pasti aku dikira sebagai namja murahan ! NAMJA PERVERT !

Donghae's POV end

"Hyung kau..." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya heran, heran dengn kelakuan sahabatnya yang teramat nekat seperti itu.

"Kau keterlaluan hyuk", nasehat sungmin sambil menatap ke arah eunhyuk yang tengah mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"hheehe, " Eunhyuk hanya cengir-cengir tak jelas.

" itu ciuman pertamamu?", sungmin menatap eunhyuk ragu, Ryeowook pun menunggu jawaban atas Eunhyuk. Setahu mereka Eunhyuk tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Padahal banyak sekali para Uke dan para yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya. Namun, dia tak pernah menghiraukan para pengganggu menurutnya.

"hmmhh", Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang, "aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan itu tadi adalah first kiss ku", lanjutnya.

Sungmin dan ryeowook saling tatap. sejak kapan eunhyuk salah satu troublemaker di sekolah, selalu cuek dengan sekitarnya termasuk para pemujanya jatuh cinta. Tapi sebagai sahabat mereka sangat senang bukan? Sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada makhluk manis seperti Donghae.

"aku mendukungmu hyung", Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang diikuti anggukan mantap dari Sungmin

"sebaiknya kau minta maaf atas kelakuanmu tadi" Ucap Sungmin bijak, yang dibalas 'gummy smile' milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan mulutnya akibat serangan bibir Eunhyuk secara Tiba-tiba. Dia terus mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"dasar monyet pervert", runtuk Donghae yang terus dia ucapkan. Dia menyumpahi setengah mati eunhyuk dengan kata-kata kasar yang dipelajarinya dulu dari Eomma temannya sewaktu di Mokpo.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga, pergi ke kelasnya.

Apa aku harus begini, dihantui monyet yadong itu? Ya Tuhan, bukankah aku sudah berdoa bahwa pertemuan semalam adalah pertemuan yang pertama sekaligus terakhir. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku dan dia satu sekolahan ! Apa salahku Tuhan hingga kau turunkan makhluk sperti itu, dan kenpa juga aku harus satu sekolahan dengannya ! ahhh, dunia begitu sempit bukan? Itulah yang sedari tadi yang dia pikirkan. Hey, dia tak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah teman sebangkunya. Bagaiman reaksinya yaa ...

Donghae terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan pikiran yang melayang tinggi terbang diangkasa. Namun sial ! pijakannya kurang tepat menginjak anak tangga hingga tubuhnya menjadi tak seimbang ..

Tangannya pun berusaha menggapai pegangan tangga, namun sayang tangannya tak sampai untuk sekedar menyentuh . Donghae pun mentup rapat matanya, sebuah bayangan Rumah sakit, dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang harus diperban..

Donghae's pov

Kenapa tak sakit ?

Aku pun membuka perlahan mataku, menatap sebuah tangan yang cukup kekar berada di atas perutku. Akupun menolehkan kepala ku dengan gaya slow mansion , Pensaran dengan siapa yang kini tengah memelukku dengan begitu eratnya,

"kau?"

Aku terdiam menatap senyum nya yang begitu manis, memamerkan gusi-gusi merah yang menambah pesona dirinya .. well, aku akui dia tampan.. Terpesona kah?

Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangannya diatas perutku, namun semakin aku mencoba nya semakin dia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"lepaskan monyett ..." pintaku sedikit memelas, karena aku takut ada orang lain yang melihat Adegan yang bisa menimbulkan pikiran yang iya-iya! ini masih wilayah sekolah bukan?

Namun yang ku dapat adalah sebuah pelukan yang semakin erat, ku tolehkan lagi wajahku . Dia tersenyum begitu manis, lalu mengecup singkat keningku

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu ", bisiknya pelan , Deru nafasnya sangat terasa diwajahku, membuat ku bergidik. Dan juga, Jantungku yang tak henti-hentinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Donghae's Pov end

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, namun sepertinya dua orang yang sedang duduk dikursi taman sekolah satu darinya terlihat gelisah, yang satunya tengah tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang kini tengah merems tangannya sendiri, dengan bibir yang dibuat maju.

"soal kemarin aku dan soal tadi dikantin aku minta maaf"

Eunhyuk membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya saat dengan tidak sopannya dia menarik paksa tangan donghae.

"hm", Donghae hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Donghae yang sadar tengah diperhatikan pun menoleh kesamping, mata mereka saling bertemu, Jantung Donghae kembali berpacu, padahal dengan susah payah dia menormalkan detak jantungnya, dan kini kembali harus berpacu lagi.

Eunhyuk's POV

OMOO, makhluk ini sangatlah manis, sangat-sangat manis. Tatapan matanya mampu membiusku, Dan pula, Jantung ini tak henti-hentinya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku tak menyesal dan bahkan teramat senang, ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang ku sukai ! Tapi bagaimana dengan dia ? apa itu ciuman pertamanya ?Tapi dia kan polos, pasti ciuman pertamqnyq tadi. Tapi, masa iya makhluk sempurna ini belum ada yang punya ? tapi bisa sajakan, aku yang tampan ini pun belum ada yang punya, hahahah, Tapi kalau sudah? Aiishhhh

Aku mengacak Rambut merah ku kesal !

"K-kkau kenapa?"

aku lupa dia ada disini, pasti dia mengira aku gila ! sudah dianggap pervert, walau iya sih , hehe, dianggap gila pula !

"tak apa, he" aku pun tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"bisakah kita kekelas" Ucapnya , terdengar amat manja, namun aku suka mendengarnya.."aku anak baru disekolah ini", lanjutnya lagi.

Iya juga ya, ,masa aku sudah mengajak bolos dia, diakan anak baru, hah aku lupa,

Akupun bangkit dari dudukku, terlihat agak kaget dia, namun wajah kagetnya terlihat amat lucu dimataku.

"Ayoo kita ke kelas", Akupun langsung menarik lengannya untuk memaksa nya berdiri.. dan lagi-lagi dia hanya menurutinya ,

jangan-jangan kalau ku ajak Nc-an, di mau... aishh ! Hyukjae Yadong ! STOP BEING PERVERT !

Eunhyuk's Pov END

Pelajaran Telah usai, semua murid bernafas lega dan langsung keluar kelas dengan wajah gembira.

"Hyung, aku mau ke kelas Vocal eoh"

Ryeowook pamit dengan membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlari ke kelas ocal yang berada dilantai tinggal ada Donghae, Sungmin dan eUnhyuk yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang.

Tampaklah sebuah Mobil Audi A6 bewarna putih terparkir cantik di halaman sekolah.

"Mobil siapa itu?", tanya Donghae heran sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil tersebut. Bukankah ada parkiran disekolah ini, kenapa harus parkir disitu? Apa parkirnya sudah penuh ya? Pikir polosnya.

"Hmh, itu mobil ku, kau mau ikut?"

Eunhyuk memandang ke arah Dongahe, Donghae hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum" gomawo, aku dijemput"

Mereka berbaikan eoh sekarng? baguslah.. itu yang ada dipikiran sungmin saat ini.

"dijemput siapa Hae?", tanya Sungmin .

"aku dijem ...'

Omongan Donghae terputus saat Ponselnya Berdering..

"Yeoboseyo" Sapanya lembut, karna dia tahu betul siapa yang saat ini menelponnya.

Eunhyuk menguping pembicaraan Donghae, namun gagal karena Sungmin tengah menatapnya horror "tidak sopan", ucap Sungmin tanpa bersuara.

"Ne, aku sudah ada didepan"

"..."

"Ne"

Donghae pun memasukkan Ponsel kedalam saku celananya. Lalu tersenyum childish ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang kini memandangnya dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi Tanda tanya,, Siapa yang menjemput Donghae, batinnya.

"Hyuk aku ikut kau pulang ya", pinta Sungmin dengan mengeluarkan jurus Bunny-eyes untuk meluluhkan hati pelit eunhyuk, belum sempat Eunhyuk menanggapi permohonan Sungmin, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegitan mereka.

TBC

Jangan cuma dibaca, harus dicomment !( maksa eoh )

Buat yang udah Review gomawo ne ... #bungkuk 90 derajat bareng hae

Balasan Ch.1

:Heehe, iya, disini hae jadi uke, dan akan sllu jadi uke di ff ku . UKE HAE SHIPPERR ... Keep reading ok ...!

Lee Ji han : Ne, gomawo atas sarannya , beginilah nasib author baru kuper ,, hehe

Mereka saling suka malah mencintai..

Ne, sudah lanjutttt ...

:Ne, yang dimaksud siwon memang hae .. iya sperti itulah, siwon menganggap Hae lebih dari sekedar adiknya.

10hr : Sudahhhh lanjuuuuuttttttttt ...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : This is LOve

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Main Pair : ? ( Tergantung Para readers )

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

happy reading^^

Chapter 3

"Haee"

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun Donghae menoleh, begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Seorang namja berwajah tampan , Bertubuh tinggi, memakai baju kaos biasa yang ketat bewarna putih ditubuhnya, menampakkan otot-otot kekarnya, juga abs yang tercetak manis dibaju depannya. Berbalut Celana Pendek selutut bewarana biru tak mengurangi pesona dirinya, bahkan dia malah terlihat sangat keren. Kini tengah berjalan ke arah Min Hyuk Hae, Seulas senyum terkembang , menampilkan lesung pipi diwajah tampannya.

Kini Namja itu sudah berdiri dihadapan ketiganya, lebih tepatnya didepan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap namja itu dari bawah hinnga atas, dan pun meneguk liurnya , 'saingan ku berat', dalam hatinya dia berpendapat, lalu memandang kesamping kananya, 'min hyung, bagaimana?', seakan mengerti dengan tatapan nelangsa dari Eunhyuk sungmin pun berucap didala hati' berjuanglah hyuk !'

"hyuk, min hyung, aku duluan ya"

Donghae pun berlalu, sebuah tangan melingkar indah dipinggang Donghae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon pelakunya.

Eunhyuk terduduk lemas, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungmin yang melihat menjadi kasian, Baru pertama jatuh cinta harus terskiti eoh,

"Hyuk, Sebelum dia mengucapkan janji suci digereja, dia masih milik umum"

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar kata Penyemangat untuknya, walaupun itu terdengar seperti kalimat pemaksaan memang, memandang Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih "gomawoyo hyung"

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

Sungmin tersadar bahwa sebuah mobil Audi A6 bewarna putih telah bergerak dan melaju amat kencang, dia telah ditinggalkan pergi oleh Eunhyuk.

"KYAA LEE HYUKJAE TUNGGU AKU !

* * *

other place,

"korban yang manis"

* * *

Hari-hari dilewati Donghae dipenuhi oleh kecerian, Sudah seminggu dia bersekolah dan selama itu pula hubungannya dengan Siwon maupun dengan Eunhyuk semakin dekat. Eunhyuk menjalankan aksi pendekatannya setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah Hyung dari Donghae, tanpa diketahuinya bahwa mereka menjalaninya lebih dari itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar saudara?

Hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah bersantai di Sebuah taman sekolah yang cukup ramai kala istirahat.

"Hae-ah?",

Donghae menoleh kala Eunhyuk memanggilnya, "Apa?", tanyanya polos membuat Eunhyuk ingin memakannya sekarang.

Eunhyuk's POV

YA TUHAN,

Bolehkah aku memakannya sekarang ?

"Hmh, kalau aku boleh tahu apa kau..."

Duh bagaimana ya kata-katanya, kok jadi susah ya bicaranya .

"apa sih ?", tanyanya penasaran .

Aigoo Lee Donghae, hentikan tatapan mata ikanmu itu ! Kau mau jadi santapanku sekarang eohh !

"apa kau sudah ad "

"WOOIIIII..."

Aku kaget saat terdengar suara teriakan yang aku tahu itu milik siapa.

"Kalian sedang apa ?", tanya Ryeowook dan langsung mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah aku dan Donghae. Aish menyebalkan sekali ini anak imut !

"Sedang duduk ", jawab Donghae terdengar sangat kekanakan bukan. Siapa juga yang tak tahu kalau aku dan dia tengah duduk sekarang ?

"OOhhh, " Ryeowook hanya Ber-oh ria . "Apa mengganggu ?"

"Tidak Wookie, "

Belum sempat aku menjawab ' IYA ', Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu menjawabnya.

"Oh iya mana Sungmin hyung ?", tanya Donghae sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook yang merapatkan diri ke arah Donghae, dengan begitu jelas sekai terlihat. Mereka seakan tak ingin mengajakku berbicara. Hmh, dasar Uke !

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan , terkadang mereka tertawa bersama. Aku hanya memilih diam . Diam .

Eunhyuk's Pov end

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai hari ini. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar. Eunhyuk, Sungmin juga Donghae memilih untuk langsung pulang , meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah mamadu kasih dengan Sunbae mereka.

"kau harus berhati-hati wooki-ah", pesan Eunhyuk sambil memandang malas ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh Namjachingunya- Yesung.

"aishh, iri eoh " , Yesung memandang tajam ke arah Eunhyuk, "makanya cari pacar "

Tentu saja Eunhyuk iri bukan kepalang. Dimana tidak iri, mereka bermesraan tepat didepan mata Eunhyuk.

"Sudah Hyuk, kajja pulang ", ajak Donghae sambil mengalunkan tangannya dilengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Donghae's POV

Sangat lah lelah hari ini. Namun perasaan lelah itu hilang kala melihat wajah nya.

Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku ini. Setiap aku dekat dengannya hatiku terus berdegup kencang, tatapannya membuatku tersipu malu, setiap sentuhannya membuat ku ingin terus disentuhnya.

LEE HYUKJAE

Kenapa seperti ini ?

Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku sangat senang dan nyaman berada didekatnya. Walaupun terkadang dia membuatku kesal karna tingkahnya, namun hal itu yang justru membuat ku tertawa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku dengan Siwon Hyung?

Aku adalah kekasih Hyungku sendiri ?

Aku mencintainya, namun aku juga merasa aku mulai , suka dengan hadirnya Eunhyuk dalam dihidupku.

Apa aku termasuk orang yang egois ?

Selama ini Eunhyuk tak tahu bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, yang tak lain adalah Hyungku sendiri. Karena apa? Karena aku tak ingin jauh darinya . Apa ini namanya cinta ? Lantas rasaku pada Siwon hyung apa? Aku juga sangat kehilangan saat dia meninggalkan ku !

Donghae's Po End

* * *

Donghae tertidur amat lelap diatas kasur King Sizenya. Mungkin kelelahan akibat memikirkan tentang perasaanya .

Siwon merebahkan dirinya perlahan ke atas kasur, takut membangunkan Donghae tentunya.

"Hae, kau tahu ? aku sangat mencintaimu ", gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus pipi Donghae, dia tersenyum " aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka Hae"

'aku akan terus menjagamu', lanjutnya dalam hati'

Siwon memeluk tubuh Dongahe kedalam pelukannya, ia pun memjamkan matanya perlahan. Tak butuh lama dia sudah tertidur, menyusul Donghae pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tak selang lama, mata Donghae terbuka, memandang wajah tampan Kekasih sekaligus Hyungnya sendiri yang kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Ternyata Donghae belumlah benar-benar tertidur.

Perlahan tangan halusnya, menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahi Siwon, "Jagalah hatiku tetap dihatimu Hyung, aku takut hati itu akan berpindah "

Donghae pun memejamkan matanya perlahan, cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. 'Jagalah hatiku', batinnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

"iya Hae , kalau hyung sudah selesai ", jawab Siwon saat Donghae bertanya 'bisakah kau menjemputku'

'hmm", gumam donghae,

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "hae.."

Chuuu

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir sexy Donghae, Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal, ciumannya dicuri begitu saja disore hari.

"aku latihan dulu hyung"

Donghae mengecup singkat pipi Siwon sekilas, Lalu membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari ke dalam sekolah, untuk mengikuti Latihan Dance sebagai Eskul disekolahnya.

Siwon pun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju Perusahaan besar Appanya, karena Sejak 3hari yang Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bekerja dengan Appanya, belajar sebelum menjadi penerus Bisnis Appanya, Kenapa Bukan Donghae yang jelas-jelas Anak kandungnya? menurut mereka, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri jika Dongahe namja polos yang manis mengambil alih perusahaan.

* * *

Pukul 7 malam, dua orang namja tengah duduk berdampingan di kursi lapangan basket, spertinya mereka sangat kelelahan, lihat saja keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuh mereka. Terlihat cukup ramai disekolah pada malam hari ini, karena malam ini adalah malam minggu yang sudah rutin menjadi kegiatan bagi para siswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai, atau bermain basket disekolah bisa ? Bukankah pemilik Sekolah ini adalah milik Appa Eunhyuk , ya berarti suka-suka dia kan?

Donghae salah satu namja tadi, kini sedang merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil poselnya yang tengah bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_From :Siwoniie Hyung_

_Chagii mianhe, hyung tak bisa jemput . Hyung masih ada urusan .._

_Minta jemput appa eoh, atau eomma .._

_Saranghae Lee Donghae .._

Donghae memajukan bibirnya hingga lima centi, tangannya mengetikkan sebuah -kata singkat dilayar ponsel nya.

_To :Siwoniie Hyung_

_Ne,_

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae sperti itu hanya meneguk salivanya, menikmati wajah Donghae dimalam hari yang begitu manis, dan bibir donghae yang dulu pernah dikecupnya singkat yang kini tengah memajukan bibirnya, sexy-menurut eunhyuk.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, dia diam saat wajah eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk's POV

Sedikit lagi bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

Wajahnya memerah, omoo ... aku bisa gila ini..

"LEE HYUKJAE "

sial.

Segera ku jauhkan wajahku dari Donghae begitu juga Dengannya.

"ada apa?" tanya ku ketus ke arah Sungmin yng kini tengah menyeringai senang , Senang melihat kegagalan ku mencium Donghae.

"Kau dipanggil Shindong hyung tuh "

Sungmin Lalu menarik paksa lengan ku ,"cepatlah kau mau sekolah ini runtuh akibat dia mengamuk "

Dengan malas aku menurutinya, "tunggu disini eoh, kau pulang denganku", ucapku dengan senyuman mautku, Donghae tersenyum malu-malu "ne hyuk-ah"

"hae aku pinjam monyet ini sebentar ya"

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi Donghae dengan tangan kanannya, karna tangan kirinya masih memegang tangan kananku. Dengan cepat aku memukul tangannya yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh Calon Propertiku.

"aish!"

Sungmin memandangku kesal, siapa suruh?

"Tunggu ya "

Akupun berjalan meninggalkan dia sendirian, sedangkan sungmin sudah berlari lurus kedepan.

Ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah Donghae, dia tengah tersenyum manis ke arahku, dengan melambaikan tangannya ..

Cukup lega, namun hati ini berkata lain, hmhh entahlah ..

Eunhyuk's POV end

* * *

Tubuh Eunhyuk telah menghilang dari pandangan Donghae, 'pulang bersama eunhyuk?', pikirnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam, ditundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, 'Aigoo , kenapa lagi jantung ini?'.

Tak selang berapa lama, seseorang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Donghae, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari ada orang disampingnya pun menolehkan wajahnya, dapat di lihat olehnya, bahwa orang itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

TBC

please review n comment ne , jangan cuma dilihat !

**tERIMAKASIH ATAS ANTUSIASME PARA READERS**, **TERIMAKSIH JUGA ATAS KRITIK DAN SARANNYA !**

Buat Pairingnya, ambil Suara aja gimana ? **Sihae** atau **Eunhae** ? Misalkan para readers banyak yang memilih **Sihae**, ya monggo , kalau **Eunhae** , Ya Capcuusss ciinnn, tergantung Readers deh, tapi tetap ikuti feel dicerita ne ! **Chapter berikutnya kepastian Pair ok**,# pasangwajahpintarkibum

Balasan Review Chapter 2

Reeiini : Hmh, Semoga nee ... Dukung terus Sihae #plakkk .. Author masih galau, ambil suara ja gimana?

Cho Kyura : NE dah lanjut Chinguu,

KYYAAAA , KITA SAMA" UKE HAE SHIPPPEERRR #lompatlompatalaEunhyuk

Aku juga suka Hyukhae/Eunhae, nah kan Author di lema ! Ambil suara aja ya ... :):)

Salam kenal juga, terimaksih ...

Kyuhyuk07 : ne dah lanjut ,

Hyukmin? emmm, ditampung deh sarannya, gomawo #bungkukbarenghyukmin

Terus dukung Sihae/Wonhae , chapter berikutnya Kepastian Pairing ! Hahahaha

10hr : Ne sudah lanjuttttttttttttttttttttttt ttt , terrrimaaakkkassssiihhh chhiingguuuuuu...

Hitomi Mi Chan : nE ini SUDAH LANJUT ,

next chapter penentuan Pair !

: Shetea : Ne,  
yang jemput HAE memang siwon.

Kalu masalah pairnya sih , masih ngikuti alur cerita aja nih.

Tapi kalau ada saran , silahkan , tapi harus bener-bener lihat dari cerita ne, .. Cinta segi 4 mungkin ? hhehehe

Ambil suara ne ...

ditunggu **VOOTINGNYA !**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : This is LOve

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

OK Vooting telah ditutup, Atas permintaan dari para readers dan juga karena Na Saengie- Wiena - yang meminta pairnya harus **SIHAE** !karena Menurutnya, sebuah cinta nyata terbentuk dipasangan itu didalam cerita . Well, dengan senang hati dan juga sedikit sedih. Author putuskan bahwa pairing nya adalah **SIHAE** !

Buat para Hyukhae/Eunhae Shipper, jeongmal mianhe ne . Seomoga kalian para readers menerima keputusan ini. ##tebartissue Ntar author bautkan Ff berisi Hyukhae/eunhae .. sekali lagi mohon maaf !

Buat 'someone', terimaksih telah meminjamkan NB nya ya ... heheheh #plakkk, auhtor tak bermodal #### kabuuurrrrrrr

Main pair : SIHAE Slight Eunhae

_Tubuh Eunhyuk telah menghilang dari pandangan Donghae, 'pulang bersama eunhyuk?', pikirnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam, ditundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, 'Aigoo , kenapa lagi jantung ini?'._

_Tak selang berapa lama, seseorang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Donghae, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Donghae. Donghae yang menyadari ada orang disampingnya pun menolehkan wajahnya, dapat di lihat olehnya, bahwa orang itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya_.

* * *

Chapter 4

Suasana malam makin terasa, wajar saja saat ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Namun keadaan disekolah masih cukup ramai.

Kini Donghae tengah duduk manis ditempatnya tanpa berpindah sedikit pun dari tadi. Diapun agak sedikit salah tingkah karna seseorang disampingnya terus memandang kearahnya. Tapi dia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, malu .

"Kau manis", ucapnya , sontak membuat wajahnya terangkat dan menatap wajah seseorang yang disampingnya.

"Kau sungguh manis, sangat manis", lagi-lagi dia memuji Donghae, membuat Donghae tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"terimakasih", jawabnya malu-malu ikan.

Dia tersenyum," namaku Zhou Mi"

"Lee Donghae", Donghae pun menerima uluran tangan Zhoumi.

"Kau murid baru ya?", tanya Zhoumi sambil memanadang wajah Donghae.

"Ne, baru satu minggu aku belajar disini"

"Hm, kau tahu tentang Physco ?"

Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh kearahnya. 'physco?', pikirnya,

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kalau tak ingin jawab tak apa", Zhoumi seakan mengerti dengan pandangan aneh dari Donghae.

Donghae pun tersenyum," Mempunyai kepribadian ganda bukan?"

"Ne, seperti itulah, sakit rasanya mempunyai penyakit itu, dijauhi dan dihina "

* * *

Donghae's POV

"Ne, seperti itulah, sakit rasanya mempunyai penyakit itu, dijauhi dan dihina "

Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Seakan akan dia yang mengalaminya.

"ahh, aku harus pergi. Besok aku tunggu ditaman belakang sekolah ya"

"ak..."

"aish, belum sempat aku menjawabnya dia sudah pergi", ucapku kesal.

Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi dimana ya? Disekolah? Bukan. Aku malah tak pernah melihatnya disekolah.

Sudahlah.

"hmhh, Hyuk lama sekali ", ucapku pelan sambil mengelus elus tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku yang mulai kedinginan.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Butir-butir air jatuh mengenai tubuhku.

Gerimis.

Tuhan beri aku kekuatan untuk bisa melakukannya.

Hari ini akan kucoba mengatakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk. Harus !

Donghae's POV end

* * *

Eunhyuk berlari tergesa-tergesa keluar dari ruang tari. Dia pun tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang terjengakang terkena tubuhnya yang gesit itu .

"Gerimis eoh ", tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Eunhyuk terus berlari menuju lapangan basket . 'apa dia masih disana?'

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, saat dia melihat seseorang yang dicarinya kini masih duduk seperti awal, saat dia meninggalkannya. Dia duduk bersila, sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

'Bodoh!'

Eunhyuk segera menghampirinya.

"Hyuk kau sudah selesai?", Donghae pun berdiri. sambil memasang senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Bodoh !", Ucap Eunhyuk,"kau tahu ini hujan kenapa masih disini ?"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang untuk menunggu disini, apa salah ?"

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhaeyo"

Mereka pun berpelukan dibawah malam yang sangat dingin, ditambah gerimis kecil membuat moment itu terlihat romantis. Andai Eunhyuk sudah tahu, mungkin dia tak akan melepas pelukannya dan akan terus memeluk Donghae hingga dia mati .

Sebuah mobil Audi A6 warna putih melaju amat kencang membelah hujan yang semakin deras.

Donghae tengah melamun tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya selalu ditatap lembut oleh Eunhyuk

* * *

Eunhyuk's POV

Wajahnya sungguh sangat manis

Apa aku harus mengatakan tentang perasaanku ini ya?

"Hae?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan lembutnya, membuatku benar-benar ingin memakannya.

"apa Hyuki?"

"huh?"

"Heh, mianhae, "

Kulihat dia menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas tangannya. Terlihat amat lucu dimataku, juga menggemaskan.

"kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"ada seseuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan Hyuki "

Kulihat dia menatap ku tajam .

Ku berhentikan mobilku tepat didepan rumahnya.

Karena kami sudah sampai.

"aku juga ingin bicara Hae"

"apa?"

"kau dulu saja Hae"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya " kau saja Hyuki "

Aku menarik nafas dalam . Ku genggam erat kedua tangannya. Lalu ku kecup punggung tangannya.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae, mau kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

"huh?"

Ku lihat dia kaget, terlihat dari ekspresinya. Diapun mencoba melepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya.

Apa ada yang salah ?

"maaf Hyuki, aku harus turun "

Dia membuka pintu mobilku lalu beranjak keluar menghiraukan hujan yang begitu lebat. Dan juga, dia mengabaikan permintaanku.

Rasa kelu hatiku melihatnya ?

Bukankah dia juga menyukaiku ?

Apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri ?

Tak, aku tahu itu . Aku tahu jika dia juga menyukaiku , kerana saat aku bersamanya, saat aku menatap matanya seakan matanya ikut berbicara .

Yah, aku menyukaimu !

"tadi bukankah dia mau berbicara, aishhh!"

Aku memukul kepalaku pelan. Lalu menjalankan mobilku, dan meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

Kira-kira apa ya?

Eunhyuk's pov end

* * *

Donghae langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu pun melintas di pikirannya.

"maafkan aku Hyuki", gumamnya pelan.

Klekk

Donghae bangun kala mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia tersenyum . Saat melihat orang itu tengah tersenyum indah ke arahnya.

Dongahe bangkit, dan langsung berlari menubrukkan dirinya ke arah orang itu.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu" Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Siwon , seakan dia takut Siwon melepaskannya.

"Ne, aku juga Hae", Siwon membalas pelukan erat dari Donghae. Namun perlahan siwon merasakan bahwa tubuhnya dingin sekarang.

"Kau kehujanan?", tanya Siwon sambil merenggangakan pelukannya, Donghae menganggu pelan menjawabnya.

"Sebaiknya ganti baju dulu eoh ?", Siwon mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Hyung"

Siwon pun tersenyum, sambil membalas pelukan Donghae. Sambil mengecupakan ciuman dipucuk kepala Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae menggeliat, keringat bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Mencengkeram baju depan Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa ada pergerakkan dari sesorang disampingnya pun bangun.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya, mendapati Donghae tengah memejamkan matanya sangat dalam. Menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Hae, bangun Hae"

Siwon mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae dengan pelan.

"Chagii", Siwon menyentuh pipi mulus Donghae.

"Omoonaa "

Siwon langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidur. Dia pun menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Kembali lagi dia menghampiri Donghae yang masih mengeluarkan keringat yang lebih banyak.

"panasnya ", gumam Siwon pelan sambil mengelus dahi Donghae. Ya . Donghae demam . Dan panasnya cukup tinggi.

* * *

Siwon's POV

"Panasnya"

Ku sentuh dahinya yang begitu panas. Ada yang kurang .

Aish, pabbo kau Siwon !

Aku langsung keluar kamar membangunkan Appa dan Eomma yang tengah tidur dikamarnya.

Tokk Tokk

"Appa, Eomma "

Tokk Tokkk

"Appa, Eommaa"

Tokk tokk

"APPA, EOMMAA"

TOKK TOKK

"APP ..'"

"Appo"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit akibat pukulan maut dari Eommaku-Lee Teuk.

"Ada apa sih , ini tengah malam SIWON!", Eommaku menatap kesal ke arahku.

"Kau mengganggu saja", sahut Appaku yang baru muncul dibelakang Eommaku. Kulihat Appaku tengah menutupi tanda-tanda merah dilehernya.

Aigoo, jadi mereka sedang 'this and that' eoh.

"Ada apa eoh?"

Aigoo aku lupa .

"Hae sakit Eomma !"

"Benarkah ?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi !"

Kami pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan Donghae. Sebelumnya Appa menelpon Dokter Pribadinya.

Siwon's POV end

* * *

Dua jam berlalu .

Kini ruang kamar Donghae sudah tak seribut tadi.

Orangtuanya sudah kembali ke kamarnya, untuk melanjutkan hal yang tertunda setelah mendengar dari Dokter bahwa Donghae hanya demam biasa karena kehujanan.

Namun, tidak untuk Siwon, Dia masih setia duduk disamping tubuh Donghae yang tengah terlelap tenang sekarang.

Di genggamnya tangan kiri Donghae yang begitu hangat dia rasakan . Disentuh dahinya perlahan "sudah turun", gumamnya.

Dia terus saja memandangi wajah manis Donghae yang terlelap. Tenang . Damai .

Rasa mengantuk telah menyerang Siwon. Di pun melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"jam 3", gumamnya .

Diapun mengambil posisi nyaman disamping tubuh Donghae tanpa melepaskan genggamannya ,

Matanya mulai terpejam , namun setelah beberapa detik dia terbangun. Mendengar iskan kecil dari sesorang disampingnya.

Siwon pun kembali dudu. Dilihatnya, Donghae tengah menangis didalam tidurnya.

"Hiks, Hyuungg, Aku hiks mencintaimuu , hiks "

"Nado Chagi-ya, "

Siwon pun meneteskan air matanya , sambil mengusap air mata Donghae yang terjatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Saranghae, hiks"

"Nado Saranghae hae"

Perlahan suara isakan itu pun hilang .

"ada apa sebenarnya Hae?", ucapnya pelan .

Siwon pun mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama , menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang teramat mendalam.

* * *

"Wajahmu pucat sekali hae ?", tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Donghae masuk kelas .

"Kau sakit eoh ?", kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya. Tapi Donghae hanya diam.

Donghae memilih duduk ditempatnya, tanpa memandang ke arah Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Haii semuanya ?"

"Haii Hyuk"

"hai Hyung?"

"Ada apa eoh?", tanya Eunhyuk heran ke arah dua temannya.

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah dagu Sungmin yang jatuh ke arah Donghae yang tengah melamun .

"kenapa dia ?", tanya Eunhyuk yang mendapat gelengan kecil dari keduanya.

Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Donghae. Donghae terkejut akan perlakuan Eunhyuk yang langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya. Namun dengan cepat Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk ditangannya, dan pergi menjauh dari situ.

Membuat Eunhyuk keheranan setengah mati.

"apa aku membuat salah eoh?", tanya nya entah kepada siapa . Diapun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mungkin kau bau Hyung ", ucap Ryeowook .

Eunhyuk pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencium aroma dari tubuhnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tak aku sudah mandi kok tadi pagi ", jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Mungkin karna kau jelek ",kali ini Sungmin yang berucap.

"Hheeehee", Sungmin hanya tertawa garing saat Eunhyuk melempar - deathglare - ke arah Sungmin.

Heellooww?

Eunhyuk salah satu orang tertampan disekolahnya ! Catat ! Salah satu ! Berarti masih banyak Namja-namja lain yang lenih tampan dari Eunhyuk, he

Donghae memilih bolos dari kelasnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Disatu sisi dia sangat mencintai Siwon, disisi lainnya dia sangat takut akan kehilangan Eunhyuk. Apa dia begitu egois ?

Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Didudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi panjang di taman.

"Mianhae Hyuki", gumamnya pelan.

Dia takut jika dia jujur, dia akan menyakiti Eunhyuk, juga dengan pasti Eunhyuk akan menjauhinya.

Tapi jika tidak jujur, itu akan memperpanjang masalah, akan banyak yang terluka . Lebih baik mengorbankan satu bukan?

"Aku bingung", ucapnya . Dia pun memejamkan matanya perlahan .

"ada masalah eoh ?"

Donghae membuka matanya, menoleh kesamping kanannya. Dapat ia lihat , lagi-lagi Namja itu tersenyum.

"Tak ada", jawab Donghae singkat . Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan juga hatinya.

"kenapa bolos hum?"

"Hheehee", Donghae tertawa kikuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar ?"

"Sekarang?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kalau kau mau "

"tapi kemana?"

"Ikutlah denganku "

Donghae pun ikut mengiringi langkah namja tersebut dibelakangnya .

'dapat kau manis ',

* * *

other place

Seseorang tengah memperhatikan Dua namja yang tengah mengobrol di taman belakang sekolah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Wajahnyapun berubah menjadi merah, menahan amarah .

"Zhou Mi ?"

"Sial"

* * *

Kini Donghae berada didalam mobil bersama dengan Zhoumi. Donghae hanya diam, sedangkan Zhoumi fokus menyetir .

Tak ada yang membuka suara.

Hening.

"Sampai', ucap Zhoumi sambil memberhentikan mobilnya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari dalam mobil'

"segarnya...", Zhoumi merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Donghae . Dia sungguh terpesona dengan pemandangan yang kini berada dihadapan matanya .

"Kau menyukainya ?", tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap wajah Donghae yang kini tengah terfokus ke pemandangan yang ada dihadapan nya kini tanpa bekedip.

"Indahnyaaaaa ..."

Donghae berlari ke arah Danau yang sangat indah. Sungguh indah . Sepertinya Danau itu belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun. Pohon rindang mengitari sekeliling Danau tersebut .

Hanya ada dua orang yang menikmati indah nya alam yang tercipta dari tangan Sang Pencipta, Donghae dan Zhoumi.

"Hae, " Zhoumi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, Donghae yang menyadari itupun terdiam sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"KKaau mmau apa?", kini Donghae mulai takut, saat Zhoumi menyeringai sekarang.

"Hae, kau tahu aku sangat mengagumi mu "

Donghae semakin takut kala Zhoumi mencengkeram bahunya kuat .

"Lepaskan aku !"

Donghae memberontak kala Zhoumi memeluknya dengan erat. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karna tubuh kecilnya tak sanggup melawan tubuh besar Zhoumi.

"Hae, aku akan membuatmu nikmat"

Zhoumi menyeringai dan tertawa membuat Donghae meronta sambil menangis .

"Hahahahahaa "

* * *

Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan dijadikannya sebagai observasi.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, dia memegangi dada kirinya . Ada yang tak tenang disitu.

'Donghae?', batinnya.

* * *

"ARRRRGGHHHH, AKU KEHILANGAN JEJAKNYA !"

Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi didalm mobilnya sekarang.

Setelah melihat Zhoumi pergi dengan Donghae, dia memutuskan untuk membuntutinya.

Dia takut Zhoumi akan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap sosok yang dia cintainya .

* * *

Sebenarnya siapa Zhoumi ?

Apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi terhadap Donghae ?

Disini author ingin lebih memperlihatkan kegaulauan Donghae, namun dia harus tetap memilih diantara dilemanya .

* * *

_**TBC_**

**TOLONG DIREVIEW N DICOMMENT NE ! JANGAN CUMA DILIHAT DAN DIAM !**

**BALASAN REVIEW **

** :LeeHaeIn :Ne, gomawo atas commentnya , yeyeyye aku juga Uke hae shipper !**

**Arum Junnie : Ya, PAIRNYA SIHAE COUPLE ! #lambai-lambai ala Shindong, gamsa atas review n commentt nya**

**Sihae love : Ne, Chap 4 up ! gomawoyo ...**

**Shetea : sudh tahukan jawabannya , hehehehe . **

** Ya, cinta harus mengalah bukan , tak mungkin kan hae punya dua kekasih ? hheh**

**Lee Ji Han : HAHAHAHA, **

** MIANHAEYO CHINGUU, pairnya Sihae ne, Coz banyak nge-feel disitu .. tetap dibaca n dicommment chap selanjutnya ya**

**ifahlubis :jawabannya sudah tahukan ? hhoho, gomawo**

**Cho Kyura : sudah tahukannn ? ne dah lanjut Woiiii !^**

**elfishy :hhehe, mungkin reviewnya ngumpet tuh, hehehe. terimaksih telah puji suami author#dibakarelf . SIHAE UYY !**

**Cutefish : dia memang seperti itu, heheh hidup hae uke , hidup ! * **

**dew'yelloaw : gomawo sudah suka ni ff, kan supaya jadi penasaran chinguuuuuu , heheh , ne dah lanjut !**

**kyuhyuk07 : hahaha, kok gitu sih chinguu , ne SIHAE KOK ! HARUS BACA CHAP" SELANJUTNYA, ARRA!#matamelototkayasiwon**

**Yulika19343382 : Ne, nih Sihae pairingnya**

**Chikakyumin : Ne, Nih Sihae kok .. !**

**10hr : jiaahh, mianhae #pasangpupyyeyesalahae,,, Ne pairingnya Sihae chingg, soalnya banyak yang ngevoot + ngefeel disitu**

**Reeiini : hahehe, liat ajja entar ne, **

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKSIH DAPA READERS SEMUANYA!**

**,**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : This is LOve

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

_*sebelumnya _

_Hanya ada dua orang yang menikmati indah nya alam yang tercipta dari tangan Sang Pencipta, Donghae dan Zhoumi._

_"Hae, " Zhoumi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae, Donghae yang menyadari itupun terdiam sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur._

_"KKaau mmau apa?", kini Donghae mulai takut, saat Zhoumi menyeringai sekarang._

_"Hae, kau tahu aku sangat mengagumi mu "_

_Donghae semakin takut kala Zhoumi mencengkeram bahunya kuat ._

_"Lepaskan aku !"_

_Donghae memberontak kala Zhoumi memeluknya dengan erat. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karna tubuh kecilnya tak sanggup melawan tubuh besar Zhoumi._

_"Hae, aku akan membuatmu nikmat"_

_Zhoumi menyeringai dan tertawa membuat Donghae meronta sambil menangis ._

_"Hahahahahaa "_

_Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang akan dijadikannya sebagai observasi._

_Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, dia memegangi dada kirinya . Ada yang tak tenang disitu._

_'Donghae?', batinnya._

_"ARRRRGGHHHH, AKU KEHILANGAN JEJAKNYA !"_

_Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi didalam mobilnya sekarang._

_Setelah melihat Zhoumi pergi dengan Donghae, dia memutuskan untuk membuntutinya._

_Dia takut Zhoumi akan melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap sosok yang dia cintainya ._

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Lee Zhou Mi, adalah Namja tampan juga pintar. Dia adalah Hyung dari Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, namun mereka berbeda ibu. Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, apapun itu slalu dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk , dia sangat menyanyangi Zhou Mi. Namun setelah kejadian itu, semua berubah . Tak ada kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan lagi. Semua seakan takut dekat dengannya .

Dihina dan dimaki , adalah sebuah pujian yang ia terima setiap hari setelah kejadian itu .

Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan ?

Dia membunuh pacarnya sendiri di Danau yang saat ini dimana dia berada sekarang. Hanya karna dia cemburu melihat kekasihnya menyapa namja lain .

Semua itu terekam indah dimemory ingatan Eunhyuk saat tanpa sengaja dia membuntuti Zhou Mi yang pergi pada tengah malam .

Dua hari setelah itu, mayat seorang namja ditemukan mengambang ditengah-tengah danau . Tubuh itu penuh luka . Dan juga bearoma busuk .

Dia pun dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit jiwa, karna ternyata dia mengalami gangguan mental yang entah disebabkan oleh apa .

Namun , beberapa bulan kemudian, dia dinyatakan sembuh . Namun , disaat itulah dia memulai kembali aksinya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae**

Hari yang panas beberapa menit yang lalu, kini digantikan oleh hujan yang sangat deras. Terlihat satu sosok tengah terduduk lemas sambil menangis, tanpa ada baju yang menutupi tubuhnya, _half naked_ .

Dan satu sosok lagi berdiri dihadapannya sambil menggenggam baju putih yang diyakini itu adalah baju seragam sosok yang tengah terduduk di atas rumput .

Hujan yang semakin deras pun tak membuat dua namja itu beranjak dari situ, malah salah satu dari mereka tengah menyeringai sekarang .

"Haee, apa kau ingat sekarang siapa aku eoh?,", ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Donghae

Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya , "jangan mendekat !", teriak Donghae dengan suara seraknya .

Air matanya kini bercampur dengan tetesan hujan yang begitu sangat deras membasahi wajah juga tubuh polosnya .

"Kau tahu aku adalah seorang Hyung dari Seseorang yang mencintaimu ",

Zhoumi memandang wajah Donghae yang begitu manis dihadapannya .

"kau tahu , aku juga mencintaimu ", ucapnya lirih ,

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya ", tidak .KAU GILAA ! KAU GILAAA !", teriaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Zhou mi hingga terjengkang kebelakang .

Donghae pun mengambil kesempatan itu .

Dia berlari sambil mengahpus air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang kini menututupi pandangannya .

"Hyuung, tolong aku ... Hyukkiie hiks ", gumamnya sambil melajukan larinya masuk ke dalam hutan .

"sial !"

Zhoumi pun berlari mengejar sosok Donghae yang telah hilang dari pandangannya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

Siwon sudah berada didepan sebuah danau tempat tujuan yang ternyata juga menunjukkan dimana Donghae berada .

Dia keluar dari dalam mobil, hujan semakin deras . Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi basah .

Dia pun menatap ke layar Ponselnya, yang terdapat sebuah peta .

GPS .

Setelah menelpon ke sekolah Donghae, yang mendapati bahwa Donghae tak berada dilingkungan Sekolah .

Siwon langsung melacak gps yang dipasang di ponsel Donghae .

Dan disinilah dia sekarang , mungkin karna akibat hujan , signal itu tak bisa dilacak lagi .

Hilang .

"DONNNGGHAAEEEE "

"KAUUU DIIMAAANNNAAA HAAEEE ""

Siwon terus meneriakkan nama Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam hutan .

Namum langkahnya terhenti, kala melihat sebuah mobil ada didalam hutan tersebut .

Pikirannya berkecamuk, hatinya mengatakan bahwa Donghae dalam bahaya .

Dia pun langsung mengambil telpon dalam sakunya ,

"yeoboseyo ", suara diseberang sana .

" Susul aku ke Danau Yan ,"

"tapii aku ..."

"SEKARANGG !"

Siwon menutup ponselnya kasar, dan mulai mencari sosok yang amat dikhawatirkannya ,

"DDOONNGGHAAAEEEE - "

"DDDOONNGGHAAEEEEEE "

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Eunhyuk kini berada diSungai Han . Matanya tertuju pada jembatan yang tak jauh dari situ ,

Dia menerawang jauh , kemana kira-kira Hyungnya menbawa Donghae pergi .

Hujan semakin lama semakin deras .

Tubuhnya langsung tegang , wajahnya berubah pucat .

"Danau YAN ", gumamnya pelan .

Dia pun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya , lalu melaju menuju tempat yang ditempuh 15 menit dari tempatnya sekarang .

"tunggu aku Hae ",

* * *

Donghae's Pov

Tuhan , tolonglah aku ,

Aku terus berlari sambil mencoba menahan tangisku .

Tubuhku benar-benar kedinginan sekarang . Dingin ,

Hyung .

Hyukii .

Tolong aku ..

"Hhahah , kau tak bisa lari dariku hae !"

itu dia, aku harus bersembunyi, tapi dimana ?

Aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan ,

Aku takut .

Hujan nya semakin deras .

Aku. aku ,

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai didanau yang ia maksud .

Diapun langsung berlari masuk kedalam hutan .

"DDDOONGGHAEEEE"

Teriak Eunhyuk yang teredam oleh Hujan yang semakin deras , dan juga jangan lupakan kilat yang ikut meramaikan suasana itu .

Dia terus berlari, entah kemana kakinya akan membawa tubuhnya .

Hingga langkahnya terhenti, saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu benda diatas rumput .

"Donghae ?",

"DDOONNGHHAEEEE !"

Eunhyuk terus berlari sambil menggenggam benda yang ia temukan yang tidak lain adalah baju seragam Donghae yang sangat kotor .

Eunhyuk terus berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga Donghae selalu dilindungi .

"DDOONNGGHAAEEE !"

Eunhyuk terus berlari masuk kedalam hutan .

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Siwon's pov

"DDDDOOONNGHHHAAEEE !", aku terus saja meneriakan namanya . Walau aku tahu teriakan ku takkan mampu mengalah kan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras dan jangan lupakan guntur yang terus menyambar.

Guntur ?

Astaga, Donghae takut akan suara itu !

"DDDOOONNGGGHAAAEEEE !"

Aku terus berlari , entah sampai mana aku akan berlari .

Tuhan ,

Lindungi Donghae ku ,

Aku takkan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Donghae tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar sambil menutupi kedua telinganya . Tubuhnya bergetar hebat . Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya juga sudah membiru - dia sangat kedinginan sekarang . Dia tak memakai baju bukan ?

"kau disini rupanya ?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH H !"

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

**aaaaaarrrrggghh , aku frustasi #author mulai gila ! Kabbbbbbuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr ...**

**(mianhae, chap ini pendek, heheheh )**

**PLEASE REVIEW N COMMENNTT NEE ...**

**Shetea : dari rumah author , hhihiihii**

** sudah dapatkan jawabannya ? hmm, yang nolong Donghae , tunngguu ne ! gomawo yoo ...**

**yulika19343382 : Sihae Couple is real !#dilemparhyuk ditendangbum **

** Andai mereka beneran real , kkkekeke #dibunuh elf**

**Reeiinii : Yee juga , Zhoumi tiri Hyuk-ah ...! keep reading chhiiiinngg ...**

**10hr` : ssuuuuuuuudddddddddaaaaaaahh hhh lllllaaannnnnnnjjjjjjutttttt ttttttttttttttt !**

**Cho Kyura : mianhae chiingg #pasangpuppyeyes.. ne ntr author buatkan ff Eunhae ! HIDUP EUNHAEEEE*author tak berpendirian.**

** EUNSIHAE ? OOOHHH TTTIIIDAAAAKKK ...**

**Sellinandre : Cinta sejati eoh ? hahaha, aku juga suka siwon *terbukti author tak punya pendirian .**

**nnaglow : dengan senang hati chhiinggg ,,,,,**

**wonwon : Yeeyee, SIHAE MENDUNIA #angkat banner Sihae tinggi-tinggi**

**s1W0n : ya, gomawo atas Vootnya , chap 5 up chiiinggg ...**

**wonnie : NEEEEE, CHAP 5 UP . SIHAEE IS REALLL !**

**Gigia : Jarang ya? hm, bagaiman kalau author akan buat ff selanjutnya dengan pair SIHAE ? SETUJU ?**

**dew'yellow : CHHAAPP 5 UPPP ... KEEP READING CHHIINGGG ...**

**ima : Waahh bilang wookie tarzan , berarti sunggie Jane nya donk ? **

**LeeHaeIn : SIHAEEEEEE ... CHAP 5 UP ! **

**Arum Junnie : nii sudah masuk chhiinnguuu, ... chap 5 up !**

**Rae : hahaha, tak ada Kibum disini , hae uke shipper eoh ? yayyayayay, kita sama ! chap 5 up nih !**

**Lullu20 : suami author gituh #ditendangbum... innii sudah laaaaaaaaaaannnnjuutttt ...**

**haehae : begitukah ? ntr author cari kekurangannya, supaya dpt feelnya eoh ...gomawoo , nne dah lannnjuuuutt ...**

**at last , author mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH !**

**SEKALI LAGIII DIREVIEWW AND DI COOMMMENNNTTTT ! JANGAN CUMA DIBACA + DILIHAT !**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;DONGHAE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : This is LOve

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

Main Pair : **SIHAE !**slight Eunhae

Rated : **M**

**Lee Suhae _**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar sambil menutupi kedua telinganya . Tubuhnya bergetar hebat . Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya juga sudah membiru - dia sangat kedinginan sekarang . Dia tak memakai baju bukan ?_

_"kau disini rupanya ?"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH H !"_

**Lee Suhae_**

Sudah satu jam dia berlari, kini dia tengah bersembunyi disebuah gubuk tua yang berada didalam hutan . Bersembunyi, itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Donghae menundukkan tubuhnya, dan menutup kedua telinganya, air mata nya terus saja mengalir keluar . Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan juga ketakutan . Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari Zhoumi dengan cara menendang bagian ' bawahnya ' saat Zhoumi hendak menindih tubuhnya .

Hujan semakin menit semakin deras .

Dia juga semakin jauh masuk kedalam hutan ,,,

* * *

Donghae's POV

"hiks, hiks , hyung ..hiks ", aku hanya bisa menangis , aku ketakutan sekarang .

Kenapa bisa jadi begini ?

Kenapa Hyuki tak pernah bilang kalau dia mempunyai hyung yang seperti itu ?

"hiks, hiks , siwonnii hyungg ,, aku takutt ", aku terus saja menangis, aku tak kuat lagi menahannya ,

Tubuh ku terasa kaku, aku kedinginan ..

Donghae's Pov end

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Siwon terus saja berlari, tak henti-hentinya dia meneriaki nama kekasihnya - Donghae - yang entah dimana sekarang dia berada.

" Hyung, aku dapat kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari menuju sebuah gubuk didalam sana?", ujar Henry - orang yang dihubungi oleh Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu .

"siapa dia ?", tanya Siwon dengan nada yang khawatir, " apa Donghae ?", lanjutnya lagi .

" Hangeng hyung tak begitu jelas melihatnya, tertutup oleh hujan ini ", jawab Henry sambil menampung air ditelapak tangannya . ,

Mereka pun berlari memutuskan untuk menuju ke gubuk tersebut

" apa kita perlu bantuan hyung?"

"tak usah henry, aku bisa mengatasi sendiri ..", jawab Siwon dengan nada yang bergetar , ya, sudah satu jam dia kehujanan bukan ? Kedinginan ? Tentu saja . Namun hal itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Donghae sekarang .

"bagaimana kalau kita buka jalan ?"

"maksudnya hyung?", Henry menghentikan larinya begitu juga dengan Siwon ,

"Kau dari arah sana , aku dari arah sini, sebelum itu carilah dulu Hangeng Hyung"

Perintah Siwon pun dijawab anggukan mantap dari Henry , "baik Hyung, semoga Hae hyung tak apa-apa ", jawabnya .

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah, siwon mengambil jalur kiri, sedangkan Henry - sahabatnya - mengambil dijalur kanan .

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

Siwon's Pov

"DDDDOONNGGGHHHAAAEEEE", untuk kesekian kalinya aku berteriak , sebanyak itu pula teriakan ku tak disahutnya.

Ya tuhan , hati ini benar-benar tak tenang , tolong lindungi dia untukku .

Aku terus berlari, hujan pun semakin deras saja .

Tubuhku kedinginan, tapi aku tahu Donghae lebih kedingingan dan juga sedang ketakutan sekarang .

Aku takut Donghe akan kenapa-kenapa, aku,, aku ,, Jika itu terjadi , maka aku ,

akuu, adalah hyung yang gagal menjaga dongsaengnya , dan juga , aku adalah kekasih yang buruk yang tak bisa melindungi orang yang ku cinta ..

" DDDOOONNNNNNGGGHHAAAEEE !"

Siwon's POV end

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

**"**Hahahaa, kau memilih tempat yang bagus untuk kita bercinta eoh ",

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat sebuah pintu yang sudah dia ganjal dengan beberapa meja bisa terbuka , dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja tinggi dan tampan tengah menyeringai sekarang, Tubuhnya basah , namun bukan hawa dingin yang ia rasakan, namun hawa yang sangat panas saat melihat Donghae, yang tengah _half naked _sekarang .

Zhoumi berjalan mendekat, ingin rasanya ia mencicipi tubuh indah itu sekarang yang ter ekspos begitu sexy dimatanya .,.

Donghae memundurkan langkahnya , tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar hebat pun bertambah lagi kini , saat Zhoumi mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya .

"m-mmau apa kau ?", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar .Air matanya kini terus mengalir , dia terus memundurkan langkahnya namun sial , sebuah lemari kini berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya ..

"haha, tak bisa mundur lagi ", Zhoumi tertawa , sambil terus melangkah kan kakinya ..

Suara petir kini terdengar begitu keras, membuat Donghae refleks langsung terduduk .

Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat , jangan lupakan , tubuhnya semakin bergetar .

" butuh kehangatan eoh ", Zhoumi kini tengah berada tepat didepan tubuh Donghae ,

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya takut, takut akan petir yang sangat dia tak sukai juga seseorang yang tengah berada dihadapannya .

"Haeee", ucapnya lirih , namun itu seperti suara setan yang tengah meremehkan malaikat ditelinga Donghae .

Donghae tak bergeming sedikit pun dia tetap menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam . Kini dia meremas tangannya sangat kuat, bergetar tentu saja .

"angkat wajah manis mu Hae ", Zhoumi mengangkat dagu Donghae, kini mata mereka saling bertemu . Tatapan penuh kebencian juga amarah terlihat dari sorot mata Donghae, lain dengan Zhou Mi, tatapan penuh nafsu kini mengesuai kedua bola matanya disana .

Zhoumi pun mendekatkan wajahnya, namun dengan cepat Donghae membuang mukanya kesamping . Membuat Zhoumi kesal dibuatnya .

"Lihat aku !", pinta Zhoumi dengan menarik wajah Donghae agar menatapnya, namun Donghae sama sekali tak berminat menurutinya .

"LIHATT AKUUU !"

Zhoumi berteriak dan menorehkan luka dipipi mulus Donghae dengan sebuah - benda - pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya .

"Ahhhkk", Donghae meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi kananya . Darah segar kini mengalir keluar, bewarna merah dan terlihat menyeramkan .

"Hah , lihat akibatnya kalau kau tak menuruti kemauanku !', ucap Zhoumi sambil memandang remeh kehadapan Donghae yang masih berada dihadapannya sambil mengusap darah merah yang terus saja keluar . Luka nya tak panjang, namun sangat dalam . Bisa dibayngkan bukan bagaimana sakit dan perihnya ?

"Berdiri !"

"BERDIRI KATA KU !"

"aaahhhh",

Donghae meringis kesakitan kala dengan paksa Zhoumi menarik lengannya begitu kuat, hingga membuat lengan itu menjadi merah . .

Kini mereka saling berhadapan , Donghae masih saja menangis,.

Zhoumi mengelus lembut pipi Donghae, di tersenyum, "kau sangat manis Hae"

"aku mohon hyung, hiikss lepaskan aku ", ucap Donghae disela sela tangisnya .

"tak akan Hae"

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, dia hendak mengelak namun dengan tangkap Zhoumi memegangi wajahnya agar tak bergerak .

"mmppp lemmhh paskkannhh ", pinta Donghae dengan nada yang benar-benar memelas disela ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh Zhoumi ,lagi-lagi air matanya yang belum kering kembali basah . Dia pun mencoba melepaskan diri , menggerakkan-gerakkan kepalanya , membuat Zhoumi menggigit keras bibir bawah Donghae, agar diam . hingga perlahan darah itu pun keluar dari bibir bawah Donghae akibat gigitan keras yang dilakukan oleh Zhoumi .

" akkkhhhh", pekik Donghae saat dia merasakan bibir bawahnya terasa perih .

Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh kecil Donghae ke lemari , hingga kini mereka saling berdempetan ,

" ahhh ",

Zhoumi mendesah , kala ' junior ' nya yang secara tak sengaja bergesakkan dengan perut Donghae yang terus bergerak ingin melepaskan diri,

Zhoumi merasakan sesuatu yang manis kala lidahnya dengan lihai mengabsen seluruh gigi putih Donghae yang rapi, menyapu langit-langi membuat Donghae mngerang .

" emmppppphhh, llleeppassskahhhnn ,"

Zhoumi menyeringai kala mendengar desahan sexy lolos begitu saja dari bibir Donghae, tangannya oun kini tak tinggal diam . Tangan kanannya kini tengah memelintir nipple kanan Donghae, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang pisau kini tengah mengelus elus 'junior' Donghae yang masih tertidur .

Zhoumi memandangi wajah Donghae yang basah akibat tangisanya, dikecup dahi Donghae sekilas .

"kau akan menikmatinya Hae "

Donghae pun hanya bisa diam, hanya menangis yang bisa dia lakukan .

'Hyyuung tolong aku ..'

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

" Akkhhh, "

Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi, saat payung yang dia gunakan melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan tersangkut di ranting-ranting pohon,,

"DDDDOONNGHAEEEE "

Dia pun berlari, tak memperdulikan lagi payung yang tersangkut diranting-ranting tersebut .

Pikirannya hanya satu, menyelamatkan Donghae .

Hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan, menurutnya , mau menghubungi Hyung Donghae, dia tak tahu nomor ponselnya.

Kini dia terus berlari, lari , masuk terus ke dalam hutan .

Entah kenapa, sekarang hatinya jadi tak tenang lebih dari sebelumnya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

Siwon's Pov

Pikiran ku tak tenang, sangat tak tenang .

Astaga apa yang terjadi .

"haee, ", gumamku lirih ..

Itu dia .

Aku melihat gubuk yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry .

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya .

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya, dengan sendirinya tanganku mengepal sangat kuat .

Hati ini terasa panas .

Aku melihat Kekasihku sedang menangis pilu sekarang, di depannya ada seorang namja yang tengah menggigit nipple nya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tanpa aba-aba !

Siwon's pov end

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Siwon menghajar Zhoumi tanpa ampun , walau Zhoumi lebih tinggi sedikit darinya , namun dari postur tubuh Siwon jauh lebih berisi .

Dia pun memukul, menendak bahkan tak segan-segannya menghantupkan Kepala Zhoumi ke meja .

Membuat Zhoumi merintih kesakitan , namun dia masih bisa tersenyum .

Donghae yang melihat itu pun shock, ! dia tak pernah melihat siwonnya seperti itu . Dia tak pernah melihat siwonnya marah, bahkan berkelahi .

Dia sungguh tak percaya .

"Kau berani-beraninya menyentuh tubuh nya ",

Siwon kembali memukul wajah Zhoumi, lagi-lagi Zhoumi hanya tersenyum, padahal sekarang, wajah tampannya kini telah tertutupi oleh luka memar akibat teandanga dan pukulan siwon .

" ciihh, aku rasa aku orang yang pertama menyentuh tubuhnya , walau belum memasukinya "

Buggh

Siwon semakin kesal dengan apa yang baru di ucapkan oleh Zhoumi . Benar bukan? Dia hanya melakukan hanya sebatas ciuman dengan Donghae, dan kini seseorang tanpa status apapun

" kau tahu , bukan hanya kau yang menyukai nya bahkan adikk"

Bugghhh

Zhoumi terkapar . Dengan sekali tendengan maut dari Siwon . Siwon adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo . Zhoumi baginya hanyalah lawan kecil , seperti semut, itulah pikirnya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Hujan sudah reda, menandakan bahwa semuanya telah berakhir .

Kini Siwon dan Donghae sudah berada di depan mobil Siwon , senyum terlukis diwajah tampan Siwon

"kedinginan eoh ?"

Donghae menggeleng " aniya, ini cukup hangat ", jawabnya sambil mengeratkan jaket Siwon . Ternyata Henry dan Hangeng pulang kerumah Siwon untuk memberitahukan bahwa Donghae dan Siwon sedang berada di Seoul Tower dan mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Siwon dan Donghae , ya itu suruhan Siwon agar mereka tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang tengah terjadi menimpa anak kesayangan mereka .

"baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya ,"

Henry dan Hangeng pun pulang menaiki mobil kepunyaan Hangeng - sahabat - Siwon .

Mereka pun hilang dari pandangan Donghae dan Siwon .

" terimakasih Hyung "

Donghae memeluk tubuh Siwon, siwon pun membalas pelukan Donghae dengan begitu eratnya .

Senyum indah terlukis diwajah mereka berdua .

* * *

**Lee Suhae_-**

Eunhuyk's POV

"Donghae-ah kau dimana ?", gumamku pelan ,

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilku ,

Hujan sudah reda , tapi aku sama sekali tak berhasil menemukan Donghae .

Perasaan ku benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang .

Apa Donghae baik-baik saja atau ?

Aku seperti mendengar suara Donghae .

Aku pun segera mendatangi dari mana arah itu berasal .

"Donghae?",

Dia berpelukkan dengan seseorang, siapa ?

Oh, hyungnya .

Aku pun tersenyum sekarang , hendak memanggil namun,

Hatiku terasa sakit sekarang, sakit ,

Perlahan air mataku terjatuh , kakiku lemas sekarang ,

Di depan mataku, hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja , aku , aku melihat Siwon yang berstatus sebagai Hyungnya , mencium dengan lembut bibir Donghae .

Donghae pun sepertinya menikmati ciuman itu, lihat saja dia mengalunkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon. Mereka saling senyum , sambil menikmati ciuman itu .

Hatiku benar-benar teriris pedih melihatnya .

"Donghae-ah, ", ucapku lirih

aku pun bersembunyi kebalik pohon kala Donghae melihat ke arahku .

Inikah jawaban dari pertanyaanku Hae ?

Jawaban dari kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?

Eunhyuk's pov end

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Eunhyuk tak pernah terlihat lagi. Membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook terlebih lagi Dongahe bertanya-tanya , kemana perginya Eunhyuk ?

Kini Donghae sedang berada dikamarnya setelah pulang sekolah .

"Hyukkii kau kemana ?", gumamnya pelan .

Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur . Kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuatnya memejamkan matanya dalam .

Takut .

Hyung dari Eunhyuk .

Apa karna ini dia menjauhi ku ?, pikir Donghae

" Sudah pulang Chaggiii ?"

"Hyuuuungg"

Donghae langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, memeluk tubuh Siwon begitu erat yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka .

"Saranghaeyo Chaggii ", Ucaap Siwon kala pelukan itu terlepas,

"Nadoo hyuung", balas Donghae dengan nada manjanya .

"Hmhh, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan ?", ajak Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Donghae yang berada didalam pelukannya .

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya berbinar-binar " jeongmal ?"

Siwon mengecup dahi Donghae lama " , siap-siaplah, hyung mau mandi dulu "

Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menjawabnya .

* * *

other place ,

Tanpa diketahui oleh dua orang yang sedang bermanja-manja didalam, dua orang kini tengah mengintip dari celah-celah pintu .

"andai hubungan mereka lebih dari itu , iya kan yeobo ?"

"tapi aku rasa, mereka saling mencintai " .

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

Nampaklah sesosok namja manis tengah duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, dan duduk dihadapannya sosok namja tampan tengah tersenyum hangat seraya terus memandangi objek indah dihadapannya .  
"jangan pandangi aku terus hyuung ", rengeknya manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut .

Namja tampan itu pun tersenyum sangat lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang begitu menawan .

"Hyung akan merasa rugi jika tak memandangmu Chaaggii", Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Donghae, membuat Donghae makin memajukan bibirnya ,  
"kau gombal Hyung ", ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejeknya , membuat Siwon tertawa karenanya .

"Hentikan tawamu Hyung, kau ini membuat rusuh saja ", ucap Donghae santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horror dari Siwon , namun sedetik kemudin wajahnya ceria kembali.

"mau pesan apa tuan ?", tanya seorang pelayan sambil menyerahkan buku menu yang diambil oleh Siwon.

Siwon pun terus menelusuri setiap menu yang ada dibuku menu tersebut .Kini mereka melakukan dinner di sebuah mini Resto yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka .

Siwon adalah tipe orang yang suka memilih-milih makanan, beda dengan Donghae, apapun yang Siwon makan , dia akan memakannya juga ., gampangkan ?  
"Yang ini saja ya Hae ?", tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk salah menu di Buku menu itu . "dan yang ini ", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapinya ,

"baiklah tuan tunggu sebentar ",

Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah mencatat beberapa pesanan yang diminta oleh Siwon juga Donghae.  
"apa ini masih sakit eoh ?", tanya Siwon dengan wajah khawatirnya, sambil mengelus pipi kanan Donghae yang masih terplester dengan gambar nemo .

Donghae menggeleng, lalu tersenyum ," anii , ini tak sakit Hyung , disini yang akan sakit jika hyung meninggalkanku ", ucap Donghae sambil mengusap lucu dadanya .

Siwon menjadi gemas dibuatnya, andai saja ini adalah kamar mereka berdua, mungkin Siwon akan melakukan hal yang - iya-iya- melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya .

"Dengar ya Chagii, cinta ini akan selamanya seperti ini",

Siwon mengecup kening Donghae lama, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan bibir Siwon dikulitnya .

"Hyung ke toilet sebentar ya "

Donghae pun tersenyum ", ne Hyung , jangan lama-lama eoh ", lanjutnya lagi, membuat Siwon melakukan hal yang nekat ditengah orang banyak - ya , mini Resto ini sedang banyak dikunjungi oleh para penikmat kuliner, yaitu mencium bibir Donghae sekilas. Sukses membuat Dongahe menundukkan kepalanya malu .

* * *

**Lee Suhae ::::**

Donghae's POV

Saranghaeyo Hyung .

Aku menolehkan wajahku kekanan, lalu kekiri , siapa ?

"tak ada siapa-siapa ", gumamku .

Aku merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikanku, tapi siapa ? Apa itu Hyukii ? Tapi apa itu mungkin?

"ada apa ?"

"huuhh?"

aku terkejut saat sebuah tepukan pelan dipundakku,

"ada apa ?"

"tak ada apa-apa Woonni hyuung"

Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, walau tadi aku lihat ada raut kekhawatiran terselip disana.

Aku menolehkan lagi wajahku ke kana , siapa sih ?

"selamat menikmati tuan"

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata dimeja kami telah tersedia berbagai macam makan, hhmm lezaattt

"kau suka Hae ?"

"nnee!", ucapku semangat , Siwon hyung lagi-lagi tersenyum

"aiiggoo"

aku lihat Siwon hyung menepuk dahinya sekilas,

'ada apa hyung?", tanyaku .

"ponsel hyung tertinggal ditoilet, tunggu disini ya ",

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya .

Donghae's pov end

* * *

**Lee Suhae_**

Tak selang lama saat tubuh Siwon menghilang, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Donghae.

"untukku?", tanya Donghae polos, membuat pelayan itu tersenyum

" hanya ada satu orang manis disini", ucap pelayan itu lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"apa benar aku manis ?", tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri .

Donghae pun membuka perlahan kertas yang dilipat itu .

Bola matanya bergerak, menandakkan bahwa dia tengah membaca dengan teliti.

_" Lee Donghaeku, ku tunggu kau di box telepon yang tak jauh dari tempatmu sekarang"_

_" your monkey "_

"monkey?", gumam Donghae pelan , 'monkey?'

Dia pun berdiri , lalu berlari keluar menuju tempat yang telah diitruksikan disurat tersebut .

' Eunhyuk '

* * *

**Lee Suhae_-**

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengelak, aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya .

Aku tak bisa membuang cintaku ini begitu saja .

Tak bertemu dengannya beberapa hari saja membuat ku rindu setengah mati , apalagi kalau aku tak bertemu dengannya selamanya ? aku tak bisa membayangkan itu !

Hatiku sakit, untuk kedua kalinya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dia berciuman dengan Siwon !

Hatiku benar-benar hancur ,,

Tapi apa dia mau menemuiku ? setelah apa yang Hyungku lakukan dengannya ?

berbicara tentang Hyungku, Zhoumi, kini dia sedang berada diChina , menjalani serangkaian pengobatan untuk kesembuhannya .

Kini aku tengah berada disamping box telepon yang tadi aku janjikan .

Aku tersenyum kala sosok yang sedari tadi aku tunggu muncul .

Walau disini penerangannya tak begitu terang namun sosoknya sangatlah jelas dimataku .

Wajahnya terlihat gugup, takut ? entahlah ..

Kini dia mempercepat langkah kakinya , dia begitu sempurna dimataku .

Memakai kaos warna putih pas ditubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi , lalu celana jeans yang sangat cocok dengannya .

Dia semakin mendekat .

"Hyuuukkiiie, apa kau kah itu ?"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, hangat . Inilah yang aku rindukan .

* * *

**Lee Suhae _**

"kau kemana saja Hyukie? Kau tahu Min Hyung dan Wookii merindukanmu ! kau juga tak bersekolah , apa kau sakit ?Kau tahu , aku sangat merindukanmu , tapi "

"sssttt, satu-satu Hae"

Dongghae memjukan bibirnya kesal, karna pertanyaan nya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu pun memeluk kembali tubuh Donghae, sedangkan Donghae memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Eunhyuk.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di bangku, tepat disampin box telepon .

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, dia pun memegang pundak Donghae denag cukup erat , seakan takut Donghae kan pergi meninggalkannya

"mianhaeyo atas perlakuan Hyungku, mianhae", lirih Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya ,

Senyum yang bisa membuat hati Eunhyuk tenang, Senyum yang dia rindukan beberapa hari ini .

"sudahlah, tak apa-apa ", jawabnya .

Perlahan Eunhyuk medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, matanya terfokus pada bibir plum Donghae .

Namun belum sempat bibir itu mencicipi sesuatu yang kenyal, Donghae membuang mukanya kearah lain .

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris, " apa ini karnanya Hae ?", perlahan mata eunhyuk memerah .

"kau menangis Hyukkiiee", Donghae mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Eunhyuk, namun dengan cepat dai tarik kedua tangan Donghae, dia genggam kedua tangan itu dengan erat dan disimpannya didalam dadanya .

"Apa kau mencintaiku Hae ?"

Donghae diam .

Eunhyuk sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi kenapa masih bertanya ?

Eunhyuk pun melepaskan genggamannya, lalu berdiri.

"sudahlah ", ucapnya pelan .

"hikss, hiksss"

Terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Donghae, "mianhaeyo Hyuukkii"

" kau tak perlu minta maaf, kau tak salah .Perasaanku ini sungguh tidak penting, aku akan membawa pergi cintaku ini bersama diriku "

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya , dia mencoba menahan tangisnya .

"Hikksss, hyyuukkii, jangan pergii hyuukkii,"

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang , Dia menangis sangat keras, namun teredam karna dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk pun yang tak kuat menahan air matanya, kini kembali mengalir ", sudahlah Hae, cukup , aku akan pergi ", ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar .

"hhikkss, tak Hyuukki, akuu tak mauu, hhiikss kita masiih bisa berrteman buukann hhiikkss"

Eunhyuk melepaskan paksa tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya, diapun membalikkan tubuhnya . Sebenarnya di ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, namun diurungkan niatnya saat sebuah ingatan muncul dihadapannya . DONGHAE ADALAH MILIK ORANG LAIN ! Walau dia sangat mencintainya .

"berteman? kau tahu rasa ini lebih dari sekedar itu Hae ! AKU MENCINTAIMU HAE !'

"hiiksss, hiikkss, akuu tahu Hyukkie.,,hikks aku menyayangimu Hyuukkii, taappi hiks akuu tak bisaa"

Eunhyuk ingin rasanya membawa pergi Donghae dari muka bumi ini, atau membunuh Donghae sekarang agar tak ada yang memilikinya , tapi itu tak mungkin dia lakukan ! Dia teramat sangat mencintai Donghae , dia tak ingin melukai Donghaenya .

"Sudah Hae, CUKUUPPP !

Donghae terkejut saat Eunhyuk membentaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras . Untung saja ditempat itu tak ada orang yang melintas .

"Dengarrkan hiikss "

"CUUKUUPPP ! BIARKAN AKU PERGI MEMBAWA CIINTA INI DAN SAKIT HATII INI HAE !

Eunhyuk pergi dan berlari meninggalkan Dongahe yang menangis histeris .

"hhiikkss kau tahuu hyyukii, hhikks aku mencintaiimu hhiiks, tapii perasaanku ke Siwoonni hyuung lebbiihh kuat hhiikss", ucap Donghae disela-sela tangisnya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae** _

Eunhyuk terus berlari, tak menghiraukan teriakan Donghae yang memintanya untuk berhenti .  
Dia pun terus berlari .

'Malam hari ini adalah malam terakhir kau melihatku Hae' batinnya .

Diapun melintasi jalan raya, namun naas . Sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang ,  
Hingga

"HYUUUUKKKIIIEEEE AWWWWAASSSS !"

**BRRAAAKKKK**

"HHHHHAEEEE-AAAAHH"

* * *

**Lee Suhae** _TBC _

* * *

**APA SUDAH PANJANG ? BELUM ? BELUM ?#dibakar author , hahah**

**Rencana next chap Fin , tapi tergantung dengan para readers lagi siihh ...**

**PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW , FOLLOWW *author bnyak maunya .**

**mianhaeyo, misal ff ini masih banyak kekurangan, author sangat lelah sehabis pulang bekerja, hinnga soal edit- editan tak begitu diperhatikan#plakkk author curcol**

** . Gamsa, atas saran n kritikannya , dan juga ats dukungan yang telah diberikan .  
**

**Balasan review ..**

**guest : gomawoooyo chhiingg ..**

**kyuhyuk07 : laaanjjjuuuttt chhiiingggg ...**

**nnaglow : dapatka jawabannya , keep reading ok chiingg !  
**

** : sudaaahhh lllaaannjjuuuttt chhiinggguuuuu ...  
**

**dew'yellow : hahahhaa, apa yah itu ? kangteuk lagi, eh ,ehm , waaahhh, tubuh Hae hanya milik siwon seorang#dirajam hyuk, hahahah , lllllllaaaaaaaannnjuuuuuttt chhhiiiinnggg ...  
**

**Elfishy : jeongmal? huh, tapi ini sudah terlihat kookk, #senyumhae , nnee ddaah llannjuut ! KEEP READING CHIINGGG ! eunhae ? ditunggu eoh ... salam kenal jugga , peace !  
**

**Arum junnie : nnee, ne aku bisa baca , hhaha,, CHAP 6 UP !  
**

**KIS : GOMAWOOO, ne dah lanjuutt ...  
**

**Cutefis : nee, dah lllaaanjjjjuuuttt cchhiiinggg ...  
**

**sellinandrew : hahaha, chap 6 up**

**Le Ji Han : mianhae#wajah memelas ala hyuki . Author nulis nih ff pada malam hari, tahukan kalau malam-malam, pasti mata lelah dan mengantuk jadi ffnya tulisannya jadi begitu, heheh, tapi trmksh atas sarannya . CHAP 6 UP**

**Shetea : itulah author#menyeringai ala ZHOUMI , ahhahah, CHAP 6 UP**

**Yulika : gomawoyo, chap 6 up**

**10 hr ; nneee, lannnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjuuuuttt tttttttt ...**

**akhir kata saya selaku author dan istri sah Lee Donghae#plakk, mengucapkan gomawoyo chingudeuull ...**

**SUPER JUNI-O-R !**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : This is LOve

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

Main Pair : SIHAE !slight Eunhae

Rated : T

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(mianhaeyo kalau ff ini lambat update, untuk para readers yang sudah tak sabar , niihh langsuung saja dibaca )**

_sebelumnya ,_

_Eunhyuk terus berlari, tak menghiraukan teriakan Donghae yang memintanya untuk berhenti ._

_Dia pun terus berlari ._

_'Malam hari ini adalah malam terakhir kau melihatku Hae' batinnya ._

_Diapun melintasi jalan raya, namun naas . Sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang ,_

_Hingga_

_"HYUUUUKKKIIIEEEE AWWWWAASSSS !"_

_BRRAAAKKKK_

_"HHHHHAEEEE-AAAAHH"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan ku tak tenang seperti ini, kenapa ya ?

Aku pun segera beranjak keluar setelah ku temukan ponsel ku di atas wastafel .

Saat aku sampai di meja kami, aku tak melihat Donghae .

"kemana dia ?", gumamku pelan .

Kalau dia ke toilet, pasti aku bertemu dengannya, sebab di mini resto ini hanya ada satu jalan ke toilet .

Hatiku semakin tak tenang dibuatnya , aku pun mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosoknya , namun tak ada .

"permisi,apa anda melihat seseorang namja yang duduk disini, dia memakai baju putih dan ", omongan ku terputus kala salah satu pelayan yang aku tanyai langsung memotong ucapanku . Sebal !

"ooh, namja manis berwajah imut itu ya,"

apa-apaan yeoja jelek ini, memuji-muji kekasihku .

"tadi aku lihat dia berlari tergesa-gesa keluar "

"keluar ?"

aku kurang yakin dengan hal itu , buat apa di keluar ? bukankah diluar sangat gelap .

"entahlah, hmm bisa aku titip salam buatnya ", ucap yeoja dihadapanku ini dengan tatapan nakalnya ,

aku hanya tersenyum .

"tentu saja "

Kalau aku ingat !

Aku pun berlari menuju keluar , mencari sosoknya ,

.

.

.

* * *

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Siwon terus saja berlari , dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Donghae . Dia takut hal buruk seperti beberapa hari lalu terulang kembali .

"Donghae -ah , kau dimana ?"

Siwon pun mengeluarkan ponselnya . Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang .

"kenapa tak di angkat ", ucapnya kesal.

Dia pun terus berlari, di tengah malam yang cukup senyap ini .

Gerimis mulai melanda .

"Donghae?"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya , saat dengan jelas di lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri . Donghae yang sedang menangis tengah mengejar sosok lain yang di depannya . Dia tak begitu jelas dengan sosok yang dikejarnya itu .

Dia pun ikut berlari untuk mengejar Donghae .

Namun langkahnya terhenti .

"HYUUUUUKKIIIIII AAAAWWAAASSSSSS !"

Eunhyuk sosok yang Donghae kejar tak tahu kalau saat ini , saat dirinya berada di tengah jalan . Ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang, dan mengambil jalur yang salah, dimana jalur tersebut tepat Eunhyuk berdiri .

Hingga akhirnya , Donghae berlari dan mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk .

.

.

BRRRAAAKKKKK

.

.

.

"HAAAEEEEEE-AAAHHHHHH"

Tubuh Donghae tertabrak sangat keras, tubuhnya melambung ke atas , dan jatuh di atas mobil . Namun apa yang terjadi kemudian ? Mobil yang menabrak kembali melajukan mobilnya , hingga tubuh Donghae yang ada di atas mobil terjatuh dengan cukup keras di atas aspal .

Siwon langsung mendekati sosok itu , memeluknya dengan cukup erat .

* * *

Eunhyuk's POV

Aku tersungkur di atas tanah, akibat dorongan sangat keras yang dilakukan oleh Donghae . Donghae ?

Aku bangkit, dan apa yang aku lihat ..

Air mata ku perlahan jatuh, orang yang kucintai kini tengah tergeletak tak bergerak di atas aspal .

Baju putihnya kini tak bewarna putih lagi, semua bewarna merah , merah .

Darah ?

Darah ?

"HHaaaaee-aahhh, bangguuunn Haeee "

Ya itu sosok orang yang dicintainya, tengah memluknya sekarang. Jarak ku dengannya hanya berjarak lima meter, namun kaki ini terasa berat untuk ku langkahkan untuk mendekatinya.

Dia mengorbankan dirinya untukku ?

Eunhyuk's POV end

* * *

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini di ruangan serba putih, terbaring sosok tak bergerak, entah dia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal . Di sekitarnya orang-orang berpakaian serba putih tengah memeriksanya .

" detak jantungnya sangat lemah Dok ", ucap salah satu suster saat melihat ke layar monitor .

" pacu terus jantungnya agar tetap ada ", Dokter pun menjawab sambil memeriksa keadaan kepala sosok yang terbaring yang diketahui adalah Donghae . Keadaaannya sangat miris dan menyedihkan . Wajah putihnya kini tak terlihat lagi, tertutup oleh cairan merah kental yang sangat begitu menyeramkan .

"Dook, dokk, detak jantungnya hilang Dok "

Semua orang yang ada disitu pun melihat ke arah layar monitor .

Tak ada grafik naik turun, menandakan detak jantung bergerak . Hanya ada satu garis lurus yang terlihat jelas di mata semuanya .

* * *

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di luar ruang UGD , terlihat dua namja , Yang satunya tengah duduk dengan baju berlumuran darah yang satunya lagi berdiri agak jauh dari sosok yang duduk .

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya , menghampiri sosok yang berdiri , wajahnya terlihat marah, kesal , takut semua bercampur jadi satu .

Siwon pun kini berada dihadapnnya sosok namja yang tengah berdiri menunduk, dari wajahnya terbesit wajah takut, penyesalan dan khawatir .

Siwon mencengkeram kerah baju namja tersebut, memabuat namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya . Hingga kini wajah mereka saling bertemu , " jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya , ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan lama "

"maafkan aku , maafkan ", ucap namja itu yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk menangis, dia tak berontak sama sekali saat dengan kuat kerah bajunya dicengkeram kasar oleh Siwon .

Siwon pun melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Eunhyuk ,membuatnya jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai .

Entah apa yang membuat Siwon begitu sakit hati melihat Eunhyuk . Dia sakit hati, melihat orang yang dicintainya menyelamatkan oranglain dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya .

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya , saat dia melihat dua orang paruh baya tengah berlari ke arahnya .

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Siwon-ah, ?", tanya Lee Teuk - Eomma Donghae dan dirinya disela-sela tangisannya .

"mianhae eomma, aku tak bisa menjaganya ", sesal Siwon, dia pun menjatuhkan air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya .

"Ohh Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya ?", tanya Kangin saat melihat seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD . Wajah Dokter itu sedikit gugup, sedih saat melihat semuanya yang ada disitu menatapnya, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutnya .

"mianhae" , satu kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Dokter . Lee Teuk menangis histeris dalam pelukan suaminya , Kangin . Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung terduduk lemas . ' apa Donghae , dia ?', batinnya .

" maksudmu apa Dok ?", Siwon memandang tajam ke arah Dokter tersebut , membuat Dokter itu takut sebenarnya . Dokter itu berdehem pelan .

"Sebenarnya ", Dokter itumenghentikan ucapannya , membuat Siwon geram dibuatnya .

"Sebenarnya apa Dok ?", tanya Siwon tak sabaran .

Dokter itu menghapus peluh di wajahnya , yang keluar begitu saja , ' padahal hari hujan , kenapa hawa disini panas ya ', batiinya

"Awalnya, detak jantungnya menghilang , dan aku sudah memvonisnya meninggal ", Dokter itu meneguk salivanya , berbicara di hadapan Siwon membuatnya gugup .

"Lalu ?", kali ini Kangin yang bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah lebih tenang, mendengar kata awal, yang berati ada akhirannya bukan ?

"selang berapa detik , dia membuka matanya , membuat kami yang ada didalam terkejut, lalu tak selang lama dia pingsan "

" Syukurlah "

Nafas lega terdengar dari semuanya .Dokter itupun tersenyum , " adakah yang bernama Siwoni disini ?", tanya Dokter itu, membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menatap wajah Dokter itu .

"aku sendiri, waeyo ?"

"Aku rasa, kau membantunya kembali ke dunia ini ", namun wajah Dokter itu kembali serius , " namun aku minta maaf, akibat benturan keras dikepalanya , membuat saraf penglihatannya terputus dan juga membuat kedua kornea matanya rusak "

"huh?", Siwon masih mencerna ucapan Dokter .

" dia buta ?"

Sontak semuanya melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam .

" begitulah, tapi kami berusaha mencari sepasang kornea yang cocok dengannya, namun persedian kornea mata yang sama dengannya kosong "

Dokter itu pun berlalu meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan, hanya ditemani isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir Lee Teuk .

" Donghaeku buta ?"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae's POV

Aku berada dimana ini ? kenapa ruangan ini begitu terang , membuat mataku sakit untuk melihatnya .

"Siwooniii Hyuung, kau dimana ? disini sangat terang, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas "

Tak ada jawaban ..

"Hyung ,,,,,,,,,"

Kemana Siwoni Hyung ? Ap dia meninggalkan aku ?

"Hyuuunngggg ..."

"Haeee-ahhh "

aku mendengar suara Siwoni hyung memanggilku,

Saat aku menolehkan wajahku , sebuah cahaya terang sangat terang langsung masuk kedalam mataku .

" Hae, kau sudah sadar "

"eeuungghhhhh "

Aku mmebuka mataku perlahan, semuanya gelap . Apa aku belum membuka mata ya ? Sudah, aku rasa aku sudah membuka kedua mataku ini

"Hyuung, apa disini mati lampu, disini sangat gelap "

Aku pun mengubah posisi tidurku, menjadi duduk . Aku merasakan sebuah genggaman erat ditangan kananku, yang aku tahu itu genggaman hangat dari Kekasihku -.

"Eomma ..,"

Aku mendengar suara Eomma ku menangis, ada apa ?

"Hae "

Siwon Hyung menyentuh pipi ku halus, lalu memelukku erat .

" ada apa Hyung ? kenapa disini gelap ?"

"minaheyo "

Aku mendengar suara Siwon Hyung bergetar, seperti menahan tangisnya .

" Kau tak bisa melihat lagi "

Aku mendengar suara appa , tapi apa yang dibicarakannya ?

"maksud appa ?"

Siwon Hyung melepas pelukannya , aku sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya . Aku hanya bisa merasakan wajah nya dari sentuhan kedua tangannku dikulitnya .

" kau mengalami kebutaan Hae, mianhae '

"huh?"

Aku buta ?

Aku buta ?

aku tak bisa lagi melihat dunia ini, Semuanya ?

"ARRRRRAGGGHHHHH"

Donghae's pov end

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah lelah menangis ahirnya Dongae tertidur dalam pelukan Siwon . Siwon pun tak henti-hentinya menangis . Kini hanya tinggal dia dan Donghae didalam kamar inap Donghae. Orangtuanya memutuskan pulang, untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi di kantor.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi .

Rasa kantuk sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Siwon . Dia terus saja memeluk Donghae .

" minahaeyo Hae, Hyung tak bisa menjagamu " Siwon memejamkan matanya perlahan .

'akan ku buat kau menyesal Eunhyuk '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di sungai Han , terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri memandang jauh ke arah langit . Air matanya terus saja mengalir . Sudah dari beberapa jam lalu dia seperti itu . Setelah dia di usir dari Rumah Sakit oleh Siwon, dia memutuskan menenangkan dirinya di tempat ini .

Hawa sangat dingin, namun sepertinya dia tak merasakannya .

" maafkan aku Hae, maafkan aku ", gumamnya pelan .

' semuanya terjadi, atas kemauanku. "

" Tuhan, kau benar-benar mendengarkan permohonan gila ku , "

" aku menyesal, aku menyesal " , dia pun terduduk . " aku menyesal ..."

" AKUUUU MENYEEESAAAALLLLL "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.  


**.**

**.**

_**'Malam hari ini adalah malam terakhir kau melihatku Hae'**_

.  


_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::\**

**arrrgghhh, tak jadi fin ..., hihihihihihihihihi ... bagaimana ? sudah panjang belum ?**

**GOMAWO ATAS DUKUNGANNYA HINGGA FF INI TERUS BERANJUT .**

**PLEASE DI REVIEW , DI COMMENT, DI FAVE, DI FOLLOW #oommooauthorgila**

**Balasan review **

**Arum Junnie : hyuk tak mati kok ... hihihih, terus baca n comment ne , nehh dah lannjuutt ... :)**

**lullu20 : Sudah tahu kan jawabannya ,,,,, hmmh, cinta tak terbalskan akan sangat manyakitkan ,, #curcol ..**

**Elfishy : hihihihi, aku suka gaya kamu ,,, #pelukhaebarengsiwon, nih sudah lanjuuuttt chhhiingguuu**

**Vivi : neh aku sudah lanjjuuttt ... gomawoyo ...**

**nnaglow : hahahahah, hae tak terselamtkan , hahahahah #laughevilchul,, angel update tuhh ...**

**dewyellow : waaahh, kau suka yang panjang-panjang eoh ? , ne, Hae mengorbankan dirinya buat melndungi Hyuk, yaaaa ... chap ini tidak jadi fin**

**Gigia : yeeee, keep reading chhiingg ...**

**Cutefis : sudahh lanjuut chiingguu ...**

**kyuhyuk07 :nee sudahh lannjuutt ... **

** kau bilang aku plimplan ?#pasangwajahbaboyesung**

**shetea : NE, ortunya kasih restu kok ,, ya, Hae yang ketbrak ... #hughae**

**10hr : tak jadi fin ,,,,,, kekekkekekek**

**Elfishy : niih, masukk chhiinnguuuu ... dah update niihhh ...**

**Cho Kyura : yah , konflik akan segera dimulai ... **

** Hae : tak apa aku sering tersakiti disini , yang pnting aq trus exixt ,,,,,, huuhuhuh**

**LeeHaeIn : sudaaahh laaanjjjuutt ...**

**wonnie : dahh lanjjuut chhiingg ...**

**Rae : keep readiingg ...**

**yulika : hhihihi, masih panjang deh ceritanya ...**

**AKhir kata, author mnegucapkan terimakasih atas saran, kritikan, hinaan, makian , hiiihih,,, **


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

Main Pair : SIHAE !slight Eunhae ( **Hae!uke **)

Rated : T

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Di sungai Han , terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri memandang jauh ke arah langit . Air matanya terus saja mengalir . Sudah dari beberapa jam lalu dia seperti itu . Setelah dia di usir dari Rumah Sakit oleh Siwon, dia memutuskan menenangkan dirinya di tempat ini ._

_Hawa sangat dingin, namun sepertinya dia tak merasakannya ._

_" maafkan aku Hae, maafkan aku ", gumamnya pelan ._

_' semuanya terjadi, atas kemauanku. "_

_" Tuhan, kau benar-benar mendengarkan permohonan gila ku , "_

_" aku menyesal, aku menyesal " , Eunhyuk pun terduduk . " aku menyesal ..."_

_" AKUUUU MENYEEESAAAALLLLL "_

_._

_._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah empat hari sejak kepulangan Donghae dari rumah sakit. Dirinya dinyatakan lebih baik oleh dokter setelah tiga hari mengalami perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit .

Kini, waktunya dihabiskan sepenuhnya di dalam kamar miliknya . Awalnya dia sangat terpukul mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengalami kebutaan, namun jika dipikirkan lagi bukankah dia yang memintanya secara tidak langsung . Dia yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang mencintainya .

Donghae kini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya , serta sebuah boneka ikan - nemo - didalam dekapannya . Pandangannya kosong , karna tak ada cahaya yang terlihat dari matanya itu . Padahal saat ini , matahari pagi tengah menyapanya .

Wajahnya terlihat sedih . Dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasa sesak.

* * *

Donghae's POV

Hyukii, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tak ada menemuiku . Apa kau masih marah denganku ?

Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku tak bisa melihat lagi .?

Hyukii, aku merindukanmu ,

Aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri, bahwa aku merindukanmu ..

Hyukii, jeongmal bogoshipoyo ...

"Hae "  
.

* * *

Donghae's POV end

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia tahu siapa pemiliknya . Dia tersenyum dan menutup matanya , menikmati sentuhan lembut dikulitnya , saat sosok itu mengecup keningnya .

" Siwonii hyung, bisakah hari ini kita ke taman ?, pinta Donghae dengan manja, " aku bosan disini ", lanjutnya lagi dengan memajukan bibirnya lucu .

Siwon tersenyum walau Donghae tak bisa melihatnya , " Ne, tapi kau makan dulu eoh " , Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

Siwon pun segera mengambil piring berisi makanan kesukaan Donghae ' ommurice '. Siwon sendiri yang memasaknya , karna hanya Siwon yang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya ,

" Mashita ?", tanya Siwon saat Donghae dengan lahap mengunyah makanan yang disuapkannya, Donghae mengangguk lucu .

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut Donghae dan membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya setelah Donghae sudah habis memakan sarapan paginya .

Siwon menangis dalam diam , dia tak mau sosok dipelukannya ini mengetahuinya .

Dia merasa bersalah, kenapa dia tak bisa menjaga orang yang sangat dicintainya . Hingga kini orang itu tak bisa lagi melihat keindahan dunia , dan juga dirinya.

" Hyung, kau kenapa ? ", tanya Donghae saat dia merasakan bahwa Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat , " Hyung , kau menangis eoh ?"

Donghae mendengar suara isakan tertahan .Diapun melepaskan pelukan Siwon yang semakin erat memeluknya ,Perlahan dia ulurkan kedua tangannya , menyentuh kulit wajah tampan Siwon . Dia dapat rasakan, ada yang basah mengenai telapak tangan .

" hiks hiks .. ",

Donghae menangis , namun tangannya tak berhenti untuk terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini . Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya , wajah yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang , wajah yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun . Wajah yang tak akan dilihatnya lagi .

Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae dan menariknya ke dekat dadanya . Kini Siwon tak bisa lagi menutupi kesedihan dan tangisnya .

"mianhayo Hae ," ucap Siwon dengan nada yang berat , di akibatkan oleh tangisnya . Donghae hanya diam , air matanya terus saja mengalir .

" mianhaeyo , karna Hyung tak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik Hae, Hyung adalah kakak yang jahat yang tak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya dan Hyung adalah kekasih yang tak berguna yang gagal melindungi kekasihnya "

Siwon memeluk Donghae dengan erat , dapat ia rasakan Donghae tengah menangis pilu sekarang . Donghae memeluk erat leher Siwon, walau tak sampai membuatnya susah untuk bernafas .

" hikkss, kau tak salah Hyung, hikkss , aku tak apa , aku baik hiikkss saja "

Donghae semakin menangis saat dia bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja . Itu sangatlah bohong , dia tak baik sekarang ! Dia sangat terpukul dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan bukan ? Eunhyuk ? Dia sama sekali tak salah, walaupun semua ini akibat dirinya yang tak mendengarkan permintaan Donghae untuk tetap tinggal dan memilih untuk menjauh . Dia yang memilih menggantikan posisi Eunhyuk dalam kejadian itu .

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya , saat air matanya sudah usai dan juga tangis Donghae yang mulai reda .

Siwon's Pov

Ku pandangi wajahnya yang sangat manis . Lagi-lagi saat aku melihat mata coklat indahnya , hatiku sangat perih . Tak ada bayangan ku di bola matanya, tak ada apapun yang bisa aku lihat . Gelap . Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa aku ungkapkan .

Perlahan aku sentuh pipi mulusnya , menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya yang sudah mulai mengering. Aku dapat merasakan, apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Sebab itulah aku menangis . Aku tahu dia sangat tak terima dengan kenyataan ini. Akupun tak terima . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya . Aku tahu, kalau Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae . Itulah yang membuatku sakit , tepat menusuk di ulu hatiku .

Namun yang aku yakini adalah , Donghae melakukan itu hanya sebatas menolong sesama - ciptaan Tuhan - , mungkin jika diposisi Eunhyuk waktu itu adalah aku , pasti dia akan melakukannya juga .

Aku tahu Donghaeku, aku telah mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun , walau aku sempat meninggalkannnya beberapa tahun.

Donghaeku tak pernah berubah.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku perlahan , hingga bibirku ini menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal . Hanya kecupan singkat tak ada nafsu sedikitpun , untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan cintaku yang sangat besar terhadap sosok dihadapanku ini . Juga memberikan sebuah kekuatan dan ketegaran untuknya ,

Aku lihat dia tersenyum . Senyum yang membuat hati ini tenang .

" Hae , Hyung akan mencari pendonor mata yang cocok untukmu , " ucapku sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutup keningnya . " Jadi, bersabarlah ", lanjutku lagi .

Namun Dia menggeleng perlahan, lalu tersenyum sangat manis , " aku tak mau Hyung "

Huh?

" aku tak mau ada seseorang yang mendonorkan matanya untuk ku ", ucapnya dengan seulas senyum kecil, namun aku rasa di hatinya dia sedang menangis sekarang . Aku bisa tahu itu, dari sorot matanya . Walaupun tak ada apapun disana, namun aku merasa , aku melihatnya dalam kegelapan matanya, kesedihan .

" Waeyo ? Apa kau tak merindukan wajah tampan kekasihmu ini , " godaku , walau sepertinya momentnya tak tepat namun aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang sangat kaku .

Dia tersenyum , " aku ingin melihatmu , " tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sedih , " aku ingin sekali melihat mu Hyung , tapi "

Dia menjatuhkan satu tetes air matanya , aku ingin menyekanya, namun dia genggam kedua tanganku dengan erat . Hingga aku membairkan beberapa tetes selanjutnya air mata itu keluar membasahi pipi mulusnya . Benar bukan ? Aku tahu Donghaeku ,

" aku tak ingin merebut penglihatan seseorang, aku tahu rasanya Hyung , dan aku tak mau jika pendonorku nanti merasakan hal yang sama denganku , "

Aku sangat kagum dengan apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan . Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia mempunyai pikiran sejauh seperti itu .

" Tapi jika pendonormu itu sudah meninggal apa kau mau menerimanya ?", tanyaku sambil terus memperhatikan wajah manisnya , namun pandanganku terfokus pada matanya yang sama sekali tak berkedip dari tadi .

Dia menggeleng pelan , " aku tak tahu Hyung , Sekalipun aku akan buta selamanya , aku akan menerimanya " ,

Aku merasakan dia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat, seperti meremas, .

" **Yang benar-benar penting adalah apa yang terdapat dalam diri kita , bukan pada penampilan fisik kita **, "ucapnya sambil membawa tangan kananku untuk menyentuh dadanya . Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu sangat cepat dan kuat .

" aku sudah sangat bahagia, tak apa jika mataku ini buta , asal jangan hati ini ",

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata yang membuatku terharu, tapi tak sampai untuk mengeluarkan air mata . Aku tak mau menjadi sosok yang lemah saat sosok yang aku cintai ini menjadi sosok yang kuat . Aku harus mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi . Bukankah begitu salah satu pengertian tentang Cinta ?

Cinta tak butuh syarat apapun, saat dia kurang atau lebih, kita harus tetap disisinya .

Ku peluk tubuhnya , dan memberi ciuman bertubi dipucuk kepalanya .

Sifat dan hatimu lah yang membuatmu menjadi sosok yang sangat dicintai oleh orang-orang disekitarmu .

Terimakasih , telah memilih dan tetap tinggal dihati ku .

Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hatinya yang telah kau titipkan di hatiku ,

.

.**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hampir seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah. Selama itu juga dia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan - diam - didalam kamar mewahnya .

Tak ada yang ingin dia kerjakan selain berbaring diatas kasur dan memperhatikan sebuah foto namja manis yang kini menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya . Di tersenyum sekarang, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih . Perlahan air mata mengalir keluar. Suara tangisan yang sangat menyayat hati kini terdengar .

.

.

Eunhyuk's POV

.

"Hikss, Hae-ah , " ucapku lirih dalam tangisku , " Hae , minahaeyo ",

Aku bingung, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa . Setelah insiden pengusiran yang terjadi dirumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya . Dia yang sangat aku rindukan .

"Aigoo, aku adalah namja jahat ", ucapku pada diriku sendiri .

Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku ?

Hingga kau buat aku menjadi seperti ini, ?

Donghae, apa kau tahu, aku ingin sekali menemuimu . Namun aku tak sanggup melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu . Keadaan yang ,,

" hiikss, hiikkss , "

Keadaan yang terjadi akibat ulah bodohku sendiri .

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apa kau mau memaafkan ku ? Apa kau akan membenciku ?

Menangis . Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan .

Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo .

Maaf untuk lukamu , dan maaf karna aku tak bisa melupakanmu !

.

. Eunhyuk's pov end

* * *

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari menjelang sore. Terlihat dua namja tengah asyik bermain di taman yang sepertinya tak cukup ramai disekitar mereka berdua . Tawa bahagia terdengar sangat keras , membuat berpuluh pasang mata memandang kesal ke arah mereka berdua .

Bagaimana tak kesal, lihat saja mereka . Siwon tengah menggendong Donghae diatas punggunnya , sambil berlari-lari kecil mengitari sebuah bangku taman di dekat mereka . Sambil tertawa lepas, seperti tak ada beban dipundak mereka berdua .Terlalu berlebihan kelihatannya , namun tak sedikit yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri ,. Mendengar tawa yang sangat ceria, melihat wajah yang sangat bahagia terpancar dari keduanya .

Siwon menghela nafasnya , " apa kau lelah ?"., tanyanya pada Donghae yang kini tengah merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon . Donghae menggeleng . Senyum manis diperlihatkan olehnya .

Siwon tersenyum , mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sangat lembut, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya .

" Aku haus ", rengek Donghae manja , lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengahadapkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon . Siwon tersenyum senyum sangat manis , namun sayang Donghae tak bisa melihatnya , " aku mau es krim ", lanjutnya lagi sambil memasang - pupyy eyes - andalannya .

" Es krim tak akan menghilangkan rasa hausmu , "

Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya di tanah , " aku benci kau ", ucapnya ketus membuat Siwon terkekeh geli . Benarkan , sekalipun Donghaenya tak bisa melihat lagi, Donghaenya tetap saja sama . Manja .

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya , lalu memeluk Donghae , " tunggu disini ne, jangan kemana-mana , arra !" Donghae mengangguk mantap mendengar suruhan Siwon . Siwon pun beranjak jauh dari situ, pergi mencari penjual es krim .

Donghae bernyanyi kecil sambil memainkan ponsel Siwon ditangannya . Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya . Yang pasti, dia hanya memutar-mutar ponsel Siwon di tangannya .

Wajahnya terlihat ceria , namun terlihat sedih bagi seseorang yang tengah memandangnya yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya kini berada ..

Sosok itu terus memperhatikan Donghae yang kini tengah dipeluk oleh Siwon .

Tak ada sedikitpun moment yang terlewatkan dari kedua matanya , dimana Donghae tengah makan es krim berlepotan dan dibersihkan dengan Siwon . Tawa Donghae yang sangat ia rindukan, namun bukan untuknya melainkan untuk Siwon yang kini tengah mengotori wajah manisnya dengan es krim .

" Kyaa Hyung, kau jahil sekali ", omel Donghae sambil membersihkan wajah manisnya dengan tangan penuh lelehan es krim yang ia pegang , alhasil wajahnya bukan bersih melainkan bertambah kotor . Namun , malah membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu .

Siwon tertawa lepas melihat wajah kesal Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu .

Sosok itupun tersenyum , walau hatinya sangat sakit .

' Bahagialah karena cintamu, walau aku terluka melihatmu bahagia dengan dia, aku berusaha untuk tetap mencintaimu '

Sosok itu berjalan menjauh, dengan koper didalam genggamannya .

.

.

" mianhaeyo, aku masih mencintaimu, Saranghaeyo ", gumamnya pelan .

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**arrrrgghh mianhaeyo chap ini pendek lagi, tapi aku rasa ini lebih panjang dari pada last chap ! hihihihi **

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW , COMMENT kalian author tunggu ...**

**Balasan review , **

**kyuhyuk 07 : kkkk~ , jngn pnjang" ahhh ... Next chap ajj yah yang panjangnya (?) ,,**

**Yulika : Next chap diusahakan lebih panjang (?) , , , , gomawoyo, sudah terharu melihat kegigihan istri Siwon#author-di-injek-hyuk -**

**10hr : nih, sudah lanjuut chingguu ,, keep reading !**

**Shetea : Waah , banyak sekali pertanyaan nya , kkkkk~ , **

** Iya, Hae nya buta , untuk pertanyaan yang lain akan dijawab dinext chap ne ...**

**Cho Kyura : jeongmal ? ggkgkggkkg, author tak sadar ... thks atas sarannya ,,,, **

**sellinandre : ayo kita copot paksa mata Hyuk !#dibakarjewels**

**LeeHaeIn : udah lanjut Chingu, kenapa kau pusing ? apa gara-gara baca ff ku ?#pasangwajahbabo**

**Elfishy : hmmh, begitulahh , sungguh tragis hidup Hae ..**

**Gigia : santai-santai ... kkkk~ **

**Cutefish : author akan buat Hae akan buta selamanya , buwahahahaha#laughevilkyu , just kidding !**

**shin min young : sudah takdr Hae mjd buta , hihihihihi ... Next Chap saja panjang-panjangnya(?) , nh sdah lanjut !**

**dewyellow : Hyuk mmng bikin kesel ! nih sudah lnjutt ,, **

**Vivi : wkwkwkwk, nih sdh lanjtt ,,,,**

**Arum Junnie : hmh, mksud author kornea mata Hae kan rusak tuh dan saraf penglihatan Hae juga tak berfungsi lagi . jadi, yang ia butuhkan adalah - donor matanya - . karna kornea mata itu ada di dalam mata bukan ? Ya, biasanya di RS besar , stok mata yang sengaja didonorkan oleh orang-orang yang tak memrlukannya(?) lagi akan ditampung , sbg ancang-ancang , siapa tw akan ada yang memerlukannya ... kkkkkk~**

**Rae : Kibumku ... LHO KOK ?**

**nnaglow : author jga tak tahu knpa jdi melankolis spt ini ... Salahkan Hyuk ! HYUK INI SMUA GARA" KAMU !**

**hana Midori-chan : ya, ternyata , o , o , o , ... nih sudah lanjuuttt ...**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW DARI PARA READERS !**

**.**

**SUPER JUNI~OR **


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim ryeowook - and others

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

Main Pair : SIHAE !slight Eunhae ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

.

.

( **mianhaeyo kalau ff ini lama sekali updatenya . Coz, author lagi sibuk menyelesaikan laporan dan menjalani meeting bulanan . – namun tak usah khawatir untuk para readers, ini sudah lanjutt , kkk~ )**

** buat Hyuk Oppa , hmh, Saengil Chukae Hamnida , Semoga apapun yang kau inginkan bisa terwujud di tahun ini dan juga seterusnya – hmm, kau merayakan ultahmu di TLJ bareng Eomma nd Noonamu eoh ? Tapi kenapa ada Hae juga yang ikut nimbrung disitu ? apa jangan-jangan ….? Kkkk~ semoga kalian cepat mempublikasikan hubungan terlarang kalian . **

" **happy birthday Hyukjae "**

**.**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Sosok itupun tersenyum , walau hatinya sangat sakit ._

_' Bahagialah karena cintamu, walau aku terluka melihatmu bahagia dengan dia, aku berusaha untuk tetap mencintaimu '_

_Sosok itu berjalan menjauh, dengan koper didalam genggamannya ._

_._

_._

_" mianhaeyo, aku masih mencintaimu, Saranghaeyo ", gumamnya pelan ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::**

Sudah dua minggu ini, aku tak bisa lagi melihat sinar mentari pagi . Aku hanya bisa merasakannya , terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku .

Kini aku berada disebuah taman yang kata Siwon Hyung, Taman ini sangatlah indah . Banyak bunga bewarna-warni . Tak ada siapapun disekitarku , aku bisa merasakan dan mendengarnya . Mungkin, selama dua minggu ini, kepekaan ku bertambah .

Aku tersenyum miris , akan kah ku bisa melihat dunia ini lagi ?

Appa, Eomma, Siwoni Hyung, dan,

"Hyukkiie", gumamku pelan . Sosok itu tak pernah lagi aku lihat . Aku rasa dia telah membenciku .

Hyukii, andai kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu ..

Aku mencintaimu, namun tak lebih dari kata sahabat . Mungkin, jika takdirku mengatakan lain , Aku hidup tak bersama Siwon Hyung, aku akan hidup untukmu, aku memilihmu .Kau adalah orang kedua yang berada dihati ini . Kau tak bisa menggantikan posisi Siwoni Hyung dihatiku . Karena bagiku, Siwon Hyung adalah segalanya . Hidupku tanpa Siwon Hyung, bukan hidup namanya .

"Hae "

Aku merasakan seseorang mencium pucuk kepalaku . Aku kenal aroma tubuh ini . Sentuhannya membuatku tenang . Biarpun aku buta , aku rasa hatiku sangat bercahaya saat dia berada disisiku . Itulah yang membuatku tak takut akan gelap yang terus aku rasakan .

" Mianhae kalau Hyung lama , " ujar Siwon Hyung sambil memeberikan sesuatu ke tanganku .

" tak apa Hyung , " aku bisa merasakan dinginnya tanganku . Aku mengarahkan tanganku kearah mulutku

Haus . ,

" Hyung, apa kau bosan denganku", ucapku hati-hati ,

" apa maksudmu ?"

Dia balik bertanya dengan nada yang terkejut , marah dan juga heran . Kenapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu ?

" kau lihat kan , aku buta sekarang ? aku sudah tak sempurna, ditambah lagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini Hyung , sedangkan ka-"

Aku merasa Siwon Hyung mengecup mesra bibirku . Menyuruhku untuk berhenti berbicara .

" dengar ya ", Siwon Hyung menangkupkan pipiku dengan kedua tangannya . Aku rasa wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajahku . Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit wajahku . Membuatku merinding .

" **Hyung tak perlu seseorang yang sempurna , atau menyuruh seseorang** **itu untuk sempurna** , **Hyung cukup menemukan seseorang yang bisa buat hati dan hidup Hyung bahagia , itu lebih dari kata sempurna "**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya , aku menjatuhkan air mataku . Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali menangis . Mendegar gemiricik air, aku menangis . Mendengar kicauan burung dipagi hari, aku menangis .

Aku sangat cengeng . Namun, kata-kata Siwon Hyungku benar-benar membuat hati ini teramat bahagia . Aku namja buta dengan banyak kekurangan, mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari kekasihku - . Aku adalah namja paling beruntung , Kebutaan ku menyadarkan segalanya .

Bahwa cinta tak perlu untuk dilihat , lebih indah jika Cinta itu kita rasakan . Bahkan lebih nikmat , jika kita bisa meresapinya .

" **kau yang bisa membuat hati ini merasa bahagia Hae, hanya kau "**

Dia mengecup lama keningku . Aku benar-benar terharu .

" gomawoyo Hyung, kau masih setia berada disampingku , " ucapku disela-sela tangisku .

" sampai kapanpun , Hyung akan selalu jadi malaikat Cintamu "

Siwon Hyung, menghapus air mataku dengan usapan lembut jari-jemarinya . Setelah itu, dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya .

" Saranghae Chagiiya "

" Annyeong …"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dua insan itu terlihat sangat bahagia . Namun dengan terpaksa Siwon melepaskan pelukannya . Saat dirinya mendengar dua suara yang berbeda namun mengucapkan kata bersama-sama .

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat dua namja manis dihadapannya yang masing-masingnya membawa kantongan plastic .

" Min Hyung , Wookiie ", Ucap Donghae ceria . Donghae berdiri dari duduknya , kini wajah mereka saling berpandang , namun tetap saja Donghae tak bisa melihat wajah sahabat-sahabatnya itu . Sahabat yang hampir dua minggu tak ditemuinya .

" Lihat, kami bawa apa ", ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya , memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan dimana didalamnya ada sebuah boneka Nemo yang berukuran sedang .

Sungmin langsung menyenggol tangan Ryewook dengan sikutnya . " ish, apa sih Hyung, " omel Ryeowook tak terima saat mendapat deathglare gratis dari Sungmin .

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin menyuruh Ryeowook mengikuti arah dagunya .

Dapat dilihatnya , Donghae tengah menahan tangis sambil menggenggam erat tangannya . Matanya berair . Perasaan bersalah terselip dibenak Ryeowook .

" aku tak bisa melihat ", Donghae berujar lirih dan sangat kelu bagi siapa yang mendengarkannya .

" mianhae Hae, aku tak bermaksud ", sesal Ryeowook . Donghae berusaha tersenyum walaupun dapat Siwon lihat, didalam hati Dongahe kini dia tengah menangis .

Siwon memeluk tubuh Donghae ,mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada kekasihnya ini ..

" Kau mau es krim ? " Donghae mengangguk lucu menjawabnya . Siwon tersenyum , sambil mengelus lembut rambut dark brown milik Donghae .

" Tolong jaga Donghae sebentar eoh , " ucap Siwon , Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk menjawabnya , " Ne Hyung , " ucap keduanya serentak .

" Hae, aku merindukanmu , " Sungmin dan Ryeowook berhambur memeluk tubuh Donghae , Donghae tertawa .

" haahha, aku juga merindukan kalian ", balasnya . Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun semakin memeluk erat tubuh Donghae , mungkin tak akan dilepasnya pelukan tersebut kalau Donghae tak mengeluh kehabisan nafas ,

Kini mereka bertiga duduk diatas rerumputan hijau . Cukup terlindung dari sinar matahari yang semakin panas . Karena mereka kini berada dibawah pohon yang cukup besar .

Rindang .

Mereka duduk melingkar .

" Hae, aku bawa nemo , dan Min Hyung bawa monyet ", ujar Ryeowook . Dia pun mengambil boneka didalam bungkusan yang dibawa Sungmin . Nampaklah boneka monyet lucu , lalu ditaruhnya dalam dekapan Donghae .

' monyet '

" ada apa Hae ? apa kau tak suka boneka ini ? ", Tanya Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan mimic wajah Donghae yang tadi ceria kini berubah sendu .

" KENAPA MEMUKUlKU RYEONG !", Sungmin berteriak sambil mengusap kepalanya akibat pukulan lembut namun menyakitkan . Ryeowook berdecak kesal , " kan sudah aku bilang, kuda saja , kau tak mau dengar !", ucapnya sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya .

" ihh, tapi tak usah memukulku !kan sakit , "keluh Sungmin memamerkan wajah aegyo nya .

" hahaha, "

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke arah samping, mendapati Donghae tengah tertawa . Terlihat sangat manis wajahnya saat tertawa seperti itu . Seperti anak-anak yang sama sekali tak ada beban hidupyang ditanggungnya .

" Kalian berdua lucu sekali, " ujar Donghae , " aku suka monyet ini , " lanjutnya . Diapun mempererat pelukannya terhadap boneka monyet yang sedari tadi berada dalam dekapannya . Nemo , yang sebenarnya adalah boneka kesukaannya , kini sudah tak diperdulikannya . Lihat saja, boneka nemo itu tergeletak begitu saja diatas hamparan rumput hijau disamping duduknya .

Sepertinya , boneka monyet itu mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang .

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling pandang , ' aku telah mengabulkan permohonanmu ', batin keduanya .

Mereka berdua pun mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain . Dapat mereka lihat , seseorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum memamerkan senyum khas miliknya – gummy smile – sambil mengankat jempolnya . Namja itu berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya berada . Namja itu sepertinya mengucapkan suatu kalaimat , namun dengan tak berusara . Hanya sebuah gerakan mulut yang dimengerti oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook .

" gomawoyo, telah membuatnya tersenyum , " ucapnya dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya . Jika diperhatikan , dia melukis abstrak di wajahnya , tepat dibir depannya .

Senyum .

" Min Hyung, Wookii , kalan masih bersama ku kan ?", Tanya Donghae gugup saat dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara dari kedua sahabatnya itu .

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tersadar segera memegang tangan Donghaae yang tengah menggantung di udara .

" tenang, kami selalu disampingmu , " ujar Sungmin mencoba menenangkan . Dia sedih melihat Donghae seperti ini , bukan hanya dia tapi juga Ryeowook yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya supaya tak keluar .

" Mianhaeyo kami berdua baru bisa menjengukmu, tugas sekolah sangat banyak Hae , " keluh Sungmin yang dianggukan oleh Ryeowook .Donghae tersenyum , " tak apa , "

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak berhenti menatap kea rah Donghae yang semakin memperat pelukannya pada boneka monyet itu .

" kenapa kalian tak mengajak Hyukiie ?", Tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang benar-benar menampakkan sebuah harapan , " apa dia membenciku ?", lanjutnya lagi, namun dengan suara yang lirih ,

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya saat mendengar penuturan Donghae . Dia terisak, namun berusaha untuk tidak menujukkannya .

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang sama dengan Ryewook, namun itu tak mungkin , itu akan menambah buruk keadaan .Dia ingin terlihat dewasa saat ini . Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas , untuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan . Namun, tak ada .

" hmm, aku ingin sekali menemuinya , " Donghae berucap sambil memamerkan senyum paksaan nya . Walau terlihat sangat manis , namun tetap saja berbeda .

" aku merindukannya , hiks , aku meridukan tawanya , hiks hiks "

Donghae menangis .Cairan bening keluar begitu saja dari kedua mata indah nya . Sungmin yang sudah tak kuasa lagi . Kini dia pun ikut menangis .

Hingga kini, tiga namja yang berstatus Uke tersebut menangis .

" Hyung, katakan padaku, kemana Hyukiie selama dua minggu ini ? ", Tanya Donghae disela-sela tangisannya .

"Wookiie, apa kau tahu dimana Hyukiie berada ?", tanya Donghae lagi saat Sungmin sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya .

Ternyata , Sungmin dan Ryeowook telah bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh, sambil menutupi mulutnya , agar Donghae tak tahu bahwa mereka tengah menangis dan meninggalkannya dengan seseorang sekarang .

" Hikks, hikkss , "

" Hae , uljimma "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk's Pov

Aku tersenyum senang . Hm, senang ?

Ya , dia masih merindukanku . Sosok namja manis dihadapanku ini tengah merindukan seseorang yang membuat dia kehilangan penglihatannya . Dia merindukan seseorang yang membuat dirinya hancur seperti ini ?

Sungguh .

Semakin kesini, aku semakin takut untuk kehilangannya . Semakin ku melihat wajahnya , semakin itu pula aku mencintainya . Sekuat apapun aku berusaha melupakan senyum manisnya beberapa hari ini, tawanya selalu hadir dalam mimpiku .

Aku menangis .

Sepertinya dia tak menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya . Aku pun mendudukkan diriku tepat berada dihadapannya . Wajah sangat manis , dengan air mata yang terus berlinang .

"hiikksss, hikkkss "

"Hae , uljimma "

Dia terkejut saat mendengar suara ku, terlebih dengan sentuhan lembut di pipi mulusnya .

"Hyukk-kiie hikss ", dia menyentuh kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya ." hyukiie, benar ini kau ?",tanyanya lagi . " apa ini kau hikksss ",

Dia semakin menangis . Perasaan bersalah kini tengah menyerangku . Bagaimana aku begitu bodohnya , membiarkan orang yang ku cintai menjadi seperti ini .

" Hae, mianhaeyo , mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, maafkan aku untuk semuanya "

Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat ku . Aku bisa merasakan dia terisak sangat keras namun teredam karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadaku . Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkeram lenganku .

Begitu rindukah dirimu denganku Hae ?

" Hae, mianhaeyo , karena kesalahanku yang sangat bodoh , kau jadi seperti ini , mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo "

Aku membuka suara saat tangisannya sudah mereda. Aku lihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya .

Apa maksud gelengan kepalanya itu, dia tak memaafkanku ?

Dia masih marah denganku ?

Merindukanku tapi juga membenciku ?

" tak ada yang salah Hyukiie, " ucapnya dengan memamerkan senyum – angelic – khasnya .

Dia menyentuh kulit wajahku . Tangannya begitu halus . Sentuhannya ini , membuat ku gila .

" **Takdir membuat kita seperti ini . Kesalahan itu sama sekali tak ada didunia ini, yang ada hanya sebuah kebenaran . Takdir itu benar .** **"**dia menyetuh bibirku , lalu beralih menyentuh pipiku .

Aku tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti ini .

Aku hanya bisa melihat kehampaan di dalam sorot matanya . Tak ada cahaya ,. Bagaimana mungkin ada cahaya , jika aku lah yang menghilangkan cahya terang di matanya .

"**Jika kita melakukan sebuah kesalahan, itu bukan salah namanya . Kita hanya belum bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik , Kejadian ini , aku anggap sebagai pelajaran hidup . Bahwa tak selamanya gelap itu menakutkan . Aku bisa merasakan kedamain dengan gelap ini . "**

Ucapnya dengan keyakinannya ,

Astaga .

Aku semakin merasa bodoh saat ini . Tuhan , bisakah kau ulang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu .

Betapa menyesalnya aku Tuhan .

" tapI Hae, karena aku kau begini sekarang ", ucapku sambil menyibakkan poni di keningnya ,

Dia tersenyum, " aku begini karena kemauanku , bukan karena siapa-siapa ", jawabnya dengan santai .

Ya Tuhan, Siwon benar-benar besyukur bisa memiliki hatinya seutuhnya . Akupun terdiam , begitupun dengannya .

Angin berhembus cukup kencang saat ini .

" Hyukkiiee ."

Dia memanggilku dengan nada yang sangat manja . Nada suara yang selalu ku rindukan .

" Saengil Chukae hamnida ", ucapnya dengan nada cerianya .

Saengil Chukae ?

" apa kau lupa Hyukiie ? ini tanggal 4 april ", dia mencoba menjelaskan. Aku tersenyum , kenapa aku sampai lupa pada tanggal lahirku sendiri .

" Aku tak lupa , " ucapku berdusta . Dia menggerakan tangannya menyetuh kulit wajahku . Meraba kembali setiap lekuk diwajahku .

" Mianhaeyo, aku tak bisa memberimu apapun , " ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan . Aku mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan kedua tanganku yang kini masih setia berada di wajahku .

" kau memaafkan ku itu lebih dari cukup Hae "

Dan kau masih ingin menemuiku dan masih merindukanku, adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima sepanjang hidupku ,

Terimakasih untuk segalanya , dan maaf , aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu Hae ,

.

Eunhyuk's pov end

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah duduk di bangku taman . Donghae terus saja tersenyum . Matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tak menarik dihadapannya sekarang , Walaupun indah, tetap saja ia tak bisa menikmatinya .

Eunhyuk yang terus memandanginya sedari tadi juga ikut tersenyum ,

" Hae, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengelus lembut pipi Donghae . Hal itu membuat Donghae men oleh ke arahnya . Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan juga sangat dekat . Eunhyuk merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat kuat

" Jika aku bisa , aku akan mengabulkannya , "jawabnya sambil tersenyum childish .

" Bisakah kau terus untukmelihatku ?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dimana pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah permintaan .

" m-maksudnya ?", Donghae balik bertanya dengan nada herannya .

Eunhyuk menyentuh kedua pipi Donghae, matanya sedikit berair sekarang, " kau harus berjanji akan terus melihatku , " lalu Eunhyuk menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Donghae, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya , " dan kau harus berjanji akan membaca ini , " lanjut Eunhyuk . Dia pun membawa kertas itu ke dalam genggaman Donghae .

" ta-tapikan Hyukiie aku tak bisa melihat , bagaimana cara aku membacanya ?", Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya , membuat Eunhyuk gemas .

" Cahaya dalam hatimu yang akan membantu kau untuk bisa membacanya , dan aku " Eunhyuk mencium kening Donghae lama . Menyalurkan rasa , betapa dirinya sangat mencintai namja manis dihadapannya kini . Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya , namun tak begitu besar seperti dirinya mencintai Siwon .

" aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dalam cahayamu " lanjutnya saat kecupan itu berakhir .

" aku berjanji Hyukiie, gomawoyo , " tanggap Donghae ." oh iya , kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tak menemuiku ? apa saat itu kau masih benci denganku ? apa ka-"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan , " sudahlah Hae-ah, aku tak kemana-mana, aku selalu ada didekatmu , dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu , "Eunhyuk mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih , " juga, selamanya aku akan terus mencintaimu Hae , " ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar . Perlahan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya , namun hal itu tak bisa dilihat oleh Donghae . Tapi sepertinya Donghae bisa merasakannya. Bahwa sekarang Eunhyuk tengah menangis .

" jangan seperti ini Hyukiie , " Donghae menghapus lembut air mata yang berada dipipi mulus Eunhyuk , " aku tak bisa mencintaimu, aku mempunyai cinta lain , aku mencintai Siwon Hyunh, yang aku sendiri tak mungkin meninggalkannya , " lanjutnya lagi . Kini tangannya berada didalam genggaman Eunhyuk .

" permohonanku yang lain, jangan pernah melarangku untuk terus mencintaimu , aku tak apa Hae , " Kini Eunhyuk membawa kedua tangan Donghae kedepan dadanya "aku mencoba tersenyum dan bahagia , teruslah bersama Siwon , karena aku tahu dia bisa melindungimu lebih dari aku , dia sangat mencintaimu , teramat sangat mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya , "

Donghae menangis , " hiikkss, hiiikkss , tapi ini akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri hiikkss ",

Eunhyuk tersenyum kelu , " akan lebih tersiksa jika aku berhenti mencintaimu , aku akan sangat terluka jika aku harus melupakanmu , aku akan sangat tak berguna bila aku tak bisa untuk terus melindungimu "

"t-tapi Hyukiie , , "

Eunhyuk membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya , " izinkanlah aku terus mencintaimu, dan kau tak perlu untuk membalas perasaanku ini , "

" hhiikkss, hiikkss, mianhaeyo Hyukkiie , mianhaeyo "

Eunhyuk menangis dalam diam . Sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya .

Tak jauh dari keduanya , ada enam pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka .

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aku mungkin adalah namja paling beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan cinta yang tulus darinya .

Terimakasih Tuhan , telah mengirimkan dia untukku , terimakasih Eunhyuk karena kau mau menjaganya dan merelakan Donghae untukku , walau ku tahu kau teramat mencintainya ,

Aku menangis, bersama dua orang lainnya di sini . Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus saja menangis saat melihat pemandangn yang sangat mengharukan terjadi dihadapan kami .

Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berpelukan dan saling menangis .

Eunhyuk akan terus mencintainya , Eunhyuk akan selalu bersamanya ..

Dan aku , aku akan terus menjadi seseorang yang berada dihatinya ,

Terimakasih ,

Jeongmal gomawo Hyuk-ah ,

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, maaf agak lama ya … kkk~ **

**Apa chap ini sudah panjang ?**

**Selain mengerjakan laporan , author juga lagi gencar-genarnya mencari info tentang EUNHAE , kkkkk~ , **

**Please Review, follow , and favorite , hihihihihi ….**

**Balasan review ,**

**Sihae : Ya, pairingnya emang Sihae chingu … keep writing eoh ,**

**Nnaglow : hmm, jangan gitu dund ama kekasih Hae#dihajarwon, kkk~**

** LBIJ , kan update sebentar lagi , kkkk~ , sabar-sabar **

**Elfishy : apa chap ini maasih pendek Chingu ?**

**shin min young : kkk~ , ff ku Hae akan selalu jadi Uke ! hmmh, tunggu eoh, Yehae sudah ku buat ff nya , Cuma belum publish , nunggu salah satu ff karya author tamat dulu , hihihihi#sokterkenal**

**Arum Junnie : Ya, dund … xixixixixiix**

**LeeHaeIn : o.o , maaf ini updatenya lama …tapi ini sudah lanjuutt …**

**dew'yellow : oh my saengi, ini sudah update … hmh, tunggu eoh, ntr author naikin rated nya jadi 'M' !**

**Cutefish : Ini sudah lanjut chingu , LBIJ nya ditunggu eoh , ,,**

**Hana Midori : hmh, ini sudah lanjuuttt … kw!**

**Sellinandre : hooohoho, jangan bilang kekasih Hae#dilemparwonpakebada tdak gentle dund …**

**Cho Kyura ; hihihihihi , itu mereka sudah bertemu ,,,, apa ini kurang panjang ?**

**Shetea : Hae sudah tak sekolah lagi , mau gimana coba?**

**Yulika :waahhhh, kau mau ini end eoh ?#dipelototiHAe**

**Akhir kata, author mengucapka n " gamsahamnida " untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan membaca ff ini yang masih banyak kekurangan ..**

**Super juni-Or!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE !slight Eunhae ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

( **ada yang merindukan ff ini ? kkk~ , nih sudah update ! dan juga Winter in Seoul Chap 5 UP ! )**

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Aku mungkin adalah namja paling beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan cinta yang tulus darinya ._

_Terimakasih Tuhan , telah mengirimkan dia untukku , terimakasih Eunhyuk karena kau mau menjaganya dan merelakan Donghae untukku , walau ku tahu kau teramat mencintainya ,_

_Aku menangis, bersama dua orang lainnya di sini . Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus saja menangis saat melihat pemandangn yang sangat mengharukan terjadi dihadapan kami ._

_Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berpelukan dan saling menangis ._

_Eunhyuk akan terus mencintainya , Eunhyuk akan selalu bersamanya .._

_Dan aku , aku akan terus menjadi seseorang yang berada dihatinya ,_

_Terimakasih ,_

_Jeongmal gomawo Hyuk-ah ,_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Diruang serba putih , terlihat seorang namja manis tengah terbaring di atas ranjang . Disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya , namun dia sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya .Hanya senyuman yang bisa ia pertunjukkan , menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja .

Donghae's Pov

Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat dunia yang indah ini lagi . Melihat wajah Appa , Eomma , Siwoni Hyung , Sungmin Hyung, Ryeowook , dan juga wajah Eunhyukie .

Dia tak ada disampingku saat ini , apa dia tahu aku akan dioperasi ? Mungkin , dia tengah belajar disekolah bersama yang lainnya . Kata Siwoni Hyung , hari ini hari Senin , pasti dia sedang belajar dengan serius .

Berbicara tentang siapa pendonor mata untukku, aku sama sekali tak tahu . Kata Dokter , si pendonor mata itu tak ingin aku mengetahui siapa dirinya . Awalnya aku sempat menolak untuk melakukan operasi ini , tapi setelah Siwon Hyung , Appa dan juga Eomma meyakinkanku bahwa si pendonor benar-benar ikhlas memberikan matanya untukku karena sebuah alasan . Akhirnya aku menyetajuinya . Tapi aku masih tak mengerti alasan yang ia maksudkan . Alasan yang membuat aku terkejut sekaligus heran .

Aku pernah menyelamatkan dirinya saat dia hilang arah . Maksudnya apa ? Apa aku pernah membantu orang yang buta menyebrang jalan atau orang yang tersesat ya ? Aku tak mengerti , Siwon Hyungpun tak mau memberitahukannya .

"Tapi , operasi ini tak bisa ku jamin 100% , jadi jangan terlalu berharap , "

Aku mendengar Dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati ini sakit . Namun aku harus kuat , demi keluargaku , kekasihku , sahabat-sahabatku , Hyukiie dan juga orang itu . Aku tak ingin dia kecewa . Tapi jika ini berjalan tak sesuai rencana , aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang hati .

" Kami percaya padamu Dok , kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik "

Itu Appa yang berbicara . Aku rindu sekali wajah Appa .

Aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku , aku hanya diam menerima perlakuan ini . Aku tersenyum , " semua akan terjadi jika semuanya berharap yang terbaik Eomma , " ucapku sambil meresapi sentuhan di kulit wajahku .

"Eomma yakin , kau bisa anakku , kau anak yang kuat ", Ucap yakin Eomma saat sentuhan tangannya berhenti menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah ku .

Kini tubuh Eomma menjauh , aku bisa merasakan itu saat aroma tubuh lain masuk kedalam indera penciumanku . Aroma tubuh yang sangat aku rindukan .

Aku merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di atas keningku , " aku akan menunggu cahaya matamu menyapa ku Chagii ", gumamnya pelan .

Aku tersenyum , " Ne Hyung , " tanggapku singkat . Aku bisa melihat melalui hatiku saat ini bahwa Siwoni Hyung tengah tersenyum manis saat ini . Walaupun aku mengalami kebutaan hampir beberapa minggu , tak sedikitpun aku melupakan wajah tampan kekasihku . Aku sangat hafal wajahnya . Wajahnya bukan hanya terlukis dihatiku , melainkan wajahnya sudah menyatu dengan hatiku . Jadi disaat wajah itu memudar , ku pastikan hatiku pun akan menghilang .

" Bertahan dan berjuanglah "

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Appaku sebelum semua suara hilang dari sekitarku . Aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh kulitku .

" Kau siap Donghae ?"

Aku mengangguk , " Ne Dok ", jawabku mantap . Tak selang lama , aku merasakan nyeri , perih dan juga sakit dibagian lenganku .

Perlahan , aku merasa bahwa mataku benar-benar berat . Lalu ,

Donghae's Pov End

.

.

Donghae sudah terlelap dengan sempurna akibat pengaruh obat bius yang disuntikkan oleh salah suster .

Terdapat dua Dokter dengan timnya tengah mempersiapkan peralatan dan juga kepercayaan mereka . Salah suster masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak steril bewarna putih . Kotak itu diletakkan diatas meja , disamping peralatan lengkap Dokter .

" Ready ?"

Semua menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu Dokter . Kini mereka semua bekerja , lebih tepatnya tangan mereka yang bekerja . Tak ada suara manusia yang tercipta , hanya saja suara dari benda mati yang terus saja berbunyi .

Dan juga , bunyi signal dari layar monitor menambah suasana tegang didalam ruang operasi itu .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::**

Kini diluar dari ruang operasi , terlihat dua namja dan satu yeoja tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang sengaja diletakkan diruang tunggu .

Wajah ketiganya menggambarkan suasana yang sama . Khawatir , takut, gugup dan sebuah pengaharapan terselip diwajah mereka .

Dalam hati mereka , tak henti-hentinya mereka terus berdo'a . Do'a mereka bertiga pun sama , yaitu memohon agar operasi yang sedang dijalani oleh orang yang mereka cintai berjalan dengan lancar .

Siwon – salah satu dari ketiganya menoleh saat tangannya yang gemetar digenggam begitu erat oleh sosok disampingya .

" Appa ", ucapnya pelan . Dapat ia rasakan genggaman yang dilakukan oleh Tn . Kangin memberikan efek yang baik untuknya . Tanganngya pun sudah tak gemetar lagi .

Siwon menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat Sang Appa menangis .

Tn. Kangin membawa Siwon kedalam pelukannya . Siwon pun membalas pelukan itu .

" Jeongmal gomawoyo telah menjaga Donghae kami dengan baik , jeongmal gomawo Siwon-ah "

Siwon tersenyum disela – sela tangisnya . Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya saat ia merasakan usapan lembut dipunggungnya .

Ia mengarahkan wajahnya kebelakang . Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum saat mendapati Eomma angkatnya yang sudah dianggap menjadi Eommanya sendiri hampir berpuluh tahun tengah tersenyum sangat manis saat ini .

" Gomawo telah memberikan cinta yang tulus untuk Donghae kami , gomawo telah menyayangi Donghae lebih daripada kami menyayanginya ", ucap tulus Ny. Leeteuk sambil menggenggam erat tangan kekar Siwon dengan kedua tangannya .

Siwon tercekat , haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini bukan hanya sekedar hubungan Hyung dengan Dongsaengnya ?

Sejak memutuskan mengubah status mereka dari ikatan persaudaraan menjadi hubungan yang lebih jauh , Siwon maupun Donghae bersepakat bahwa mereka tak akan memberitahu masalah ini ke orangtua mereka . Mereka takut jika hubungan mereka akan ditentang . Itulah sebabnya mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka sampai saat ini . Tapi mungkinkah kesepakatan itu akan berakhir hari ini ? Diwaktu ini ?

Siwon dengan keberanian yang ia punya walau tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya .

" Mianhaeyo Appa , Eomma " , sesal Siwon yang membuat Tn. Kangin dan Ny Leeteuk memandangnya heran .

" maksudnya ?", Tanya mereka hampir bersamaan . Kini Siwon mengangkat wajahnya , memandang wajah Eomma dan Appanya secara bergantian . Karena dia duduk ditengah Appa dan Eommanya membuat hatinya lebih terasa gugup saat dipandangi begitu dalam .

" sebenarnya , aku dan Donghae hm ", Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasakan kesulitan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya .

" kami sudah berpacaran cukup lama ", akhirnya Siwon bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas . Dia hanya diam sambil memandangi lantai dibawahnya . Menunggu respon yang akan diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya .

" Kami sudah tahu Siwon, dan kami mendukung kalian "

Sontak ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sang Eomma membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Eommanya .

" kami mendukungmu "

Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Eommanya , mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya yang teramat dalam .

Bukankah restu itu yang diperlukannya saat ini ?

Kebahagian Siwon akan lengkap bila Donghae akan sukses menjalankan operasi ini !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terlihat sesosok namja tengah berdoa disebuah gereja yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan Rumah Sakit yang dimana menjadi tempat Donghae melakukan operasi matanya .

Sosok itu memejamkan metanya , mencoba menghayati setiap Do'a yang terlontar begitu indah didalam hatinya . Perlahan, cairan bening meluncur begitu saja melewati pipinya . Hanya satu tetes air mata yang keluar . Menandakan betapa kusyhuknya saat ini ia memohon belas kasih Tuhan .

Kesunyian dapat ia rasakan . Kedamaian dan juga ketenangan tengah menyelimutinya walau hatinya kini tengah dirundung gelisah , menanti sebuah pengharapan dan jawaban.

Siwon's Pov

Tuhan, dengarkanlah permohonan hambaMu yang mempunyai banyak dosa ini . Tak ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan dosaku yang begitu banyak kecuali dia .

Tolonglah dengan semua keajaibanMu , kuasaMu , buatlah Donghaeku bisa melihat lagi seperti sedia kala .

Dan juga , selamatkanlah dia yang telah rela mendonorkan matanya untuk Donghaeku .

Tak ada dendam dan amarah saat aku mengucapkan ini . Hanya sebuah kata tulus yang bisa aku utarakan kepadaMu .

Aku tahu, bahwa tak ada operasi yang berjalan dengan sempurna . Kegagalan itu pasti lebih besar dari pada kesuksesannya . Namun aku tetap berharap padaMu , tolong selamatkan keduanya .

Aku ingin dia bisa melihat lagi semua ciptaanMu yang terhampar begitu indah , walau aku harus merelakan seseorang untuk mengorbankan penglihatannya .

Walaupun nanti jika takdir mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan bisa melihat lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya . Dia adalah dia , Donghaeku selamanya akan menjadi Donghaeku .

Buta ataupun tidak , hatinya tetap sama . Dirinyapun tak pernah berubah . Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri oleh hati ini, aku mohon dengan sangat Tuhan ..

Buatlah dia bisa tersenyum dengan mata indahnya .

" Amiienn ", gumamku pelan .

Ku lirik jam tangan dipergelangan tanganku , " jam 12 ", ucapku . Berarti aku sudah berada digereja ini hampir satu jam . Berdo'a membuatku lupa akan waktu .

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Rumah Sakit . Aku tersenyum saat perkataan Appa dan Eomma ku terngiang kembali dipikiranku .

Restu orangtua adalah jalan untuk menuju kehidupan yang lebih panjang .

Akupun berlari kecil menuju ruang dimana Donghae berada . Aku takut kepanikan ku membuatku menabrak seseorang .

" Appa , Eomma ", saaku saat aku melihat kedua orangtuaku berdiri didepan pintu ruang operasi . Eomma menoleh ke arahku , diikuti oleh Appa dan juga kedua orangtua lainnya .

Siapa ?

" Perkenalkan ini Tn . Lee Hangeng dan Ny. Heechul , orang tua dari Lee Hyukjae ", Eomma memperkenalkan kedua orangtua itu . Aku tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan dari orangtua dari Eunhyuk .

Mereka masih terlihat masih sangat muda daripada umur yang sebenarnya . Mereka tersenyum begitu hangat terhadapaku .

" Bisa kita berbicara sebentar Siwon-ah ?", Tanya Eomma dari Eunhyuk dengan nada yang lembut .

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk , " Ne Ahjumma ", jawabku singkat .

Kami berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan Appa , Eomma , dan juga Appa dari Eunhyuk di ruang tunggu . Padahal aku ingin menunggu Donghaeku, tapi tak apa kan cuma sebentar , lagipula operasinya sepertinya belum juga menunjukkan akan selesai .

Siwon's Pov End

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon dan Eomma Eunhyuk kini berada ditaman Rumah Sakit . Siwon memilih untuk diam sedari tadi , mendengarkan Eomma Eunhyuk bercerita .

" aku sangat senang saat mendengar dari sekolah , Eunhyuk mulai rajin belajar , karena aku tahu Eunhyuk paling susah kalau dengan urusan belajar , dia tukang bolos ", Eomma Eunhyuk tertawa renyah , mungkin dia mengatakan itu sambil mengingat wajah dan kelakuan anaknya .

Eomma Eunhyuk memandang Siwon , mengusap lembut kepala Siwon , " dua bulan terakhir ini dia selalu menelpon kami yang berada jauh darinya , padahal sebelum itu dia ", Omongan Eomma Eunhyuk terhenti , dia memilih menundukkan wajahnya . Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya .

" dia tak pernah menghubungi kami sebelumnya , dia seperti tak paduli dengan kami bahkan dirinya ", ucap Eomma Eunhyuk pelan karena menahan tangisnya . Walaupun air matanya perlahan turun membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Siwon mengenggam erat tangan Eomma Lee , tak ada yang bisa ia ungkapkan atau ia ucapkan . Hanya sebuah gerakan tulus yang bisa ia lakukan .

" tolong sampaikan keada Donghae-ah , ucapan terimakasih kami untuknya , karena kami tahu Eunhyuk berubah karna dia ", Siwon merasa hatinya kini diselimuti rasa bersalah . Mungkin dia berpikiran egois saat ini, bahwa cinta harus didukung oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai , agar hubungan itu menjadi layak untuk dipertahankan .

Eomma Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh athletis Siwon , dengan senang hati Siwon menerimanya , "Eunhyuk sempat mengatakan bahwa ia bangga bisa mengenalmu , dan juga dia menitip pesan kepadaku untuk disampaikan kepadamu "

" dia mengatakan , bahwa pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang kau lakukan lebih besar daripada yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk , maka dari itulah dia merelakan Donghae untuk jatuh ke pelukanmu "

Siwon menangis mendengar pernyataan yang ia dengar dari Eomma Eunhyuk . Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mengenal Eunhyuk dalam hidupnya .

Eunhyuk mengajarinya cara berpikir secara rasional, bahwa tak selamanya kita mendapatkan yang kita inginkan .

' gomawoyo Hyuk-ah dan semoga kau bertahan '

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

Siwon kini berada di dalam ruang rawat berkelaskan VIP bersama kedua orangtuanya . Setelah menjalani operasi hampir tujuh jam . Dihadapan mereka duduklah diatas ranjang rumah sakit seseorang yang sangat mereka cintai. Pintu ruang terbuka , seorang Dokter masuk diiringi seorang suster dibelakangnya .

Dokter itu tersenyum , " apa kau sudah siap Donghae ?", Donghae mengangguk , " Ne, lakukanlah Dok ", jawabnya dengan nada yang menyakinkan .

Sang Dokter mendekati wajah Donghae , membuka perlahan perban yang menutupi matanya indahnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Siwon dan juga kedua orangtuanya semakin memperkecil jarak mereka saat melihat Dokter itu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya .

" Sekarang bukalah secara perlahan", pinta Dokter itu secara lembut yang dianggukan pelan oleh Donghae .

Donghae membuka matanya dengan susah payah . Perlahan dan sangat perlahan . Saat ia sudah berhasil membuka sedikit matanya , tak selang lama ia menutup kembali matanya dengan cepat, membuat Eommanya mencubit gemas pipi Donghae .

" jangan main-main Hae ", nasehat Eomma Lee yang dijawab cengiran khas Donghae . Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil terus berdo'a dalam hati .

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Donghae .

" Wonii Hyung ", Siwon mendudukan dirinya saat Donghae memintanya untuk duduk disampingnya . Siwon mengusap pungggung Donghae dengan sayang , seakan memberi kekuatan untuk Donghae .

Seperti mendapat energy yang cukup besar dari seseorang disampingnya , Donghae dengan kekuatannya membuka matanya secara perlahan .

Kini matanya terbuka penuh . Dia menggerakan wajahnya , menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri .Semua yang ada disitu diam , menunggu sebuah kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh Donghae .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , membuat semua yang ada disitu dan panic . Siwon yang mengerti itu langsung membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

" tak apa Hae , sudah , sudah ", tenang Siwon sambil mengelus rambut dan punggung Donghae secara bergantian .

" hhiikkss, hiikksss ", tangis Donghae terdengar dengan pergerakan bahunya yang naik turun dalam dekapan hangat Siwon .

Tn Kangin, Ny. Leeteuk hanya diam , hanya air mata yang bisa mengartikan semuanya . Dokter dan suster itupun menunduk pasrah , semua telah dilakukan semaksimal mungkin .

Semua kalut dalam pikirannya masing –masing . Siwon terus saja menangis dalam diamnya dan dengan terus memberi kekuatan pada kekasihnya yang masih berada dalam dekapannya .

" HAhahahahahahah , buahahawahahhaah "

Siwon meregangkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar tawa yang sangat ia tahu siapa pemiliknya . Dipandangi Donghae lekat-lekat , begitu juga Appa, Eomma, Dokter dan juga suster .

Siwon tersenyum saat ia mengerti . Donghae tengah mempemainkan dirinya dan juga yang lainnya .

Donghae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya jahil ke arah Siwon , membuat yang lainnya tertawa .

" kau nakal eoh "

Siwon mencubit hidung Donghae gemas dan membawanya dalam kepelukannya dan dibalas oleh Donghae .

" aku merindukanmu Hyung , sangat ", ucap Donghae dan semakin mempererat pelukannya . Siwon tersenyum sambil mengeratkan juga pelukannya .

" aku jauh lebih sangat merindukanmu Chagii "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::**

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini lagi . Terimakasih Tuhan , atas kemurahan hatimu aku di izinkan melihat semua ini lagi .

Dan juga , terimakasih untuk dia , dia yang telah mendonorkan matanya untukku . Semoga kau berhasil melewati operasimu , mianhaeyo telah membuatmu merasakan gelap .

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur , tak ada Siwon Hyung , Appa atau Eomma . Aku disuruh istirahat oleh Dokter .

Aku memandang keluar jendela . Terlihat dari atas sini , ada taman yang sangat indah berada dibawah . Taman ..

" Hyukkiiie ", gumamku pelan saat aku melihat Eunhyuk berada dibawah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku .

Apa dia bolos lagi ya ?

Ku lirik jam yang ada di dinding belakangku , " jam 3 ", gumamku pelan .

Akupun kembali melihat ke arah taman. Ku sapukan mataku menelusuri taman itu , tak ada Eunhyukki.

Apa aku salah liat ya ?

Tak mungkin , walau jarak antara tempat ku ini dengan taman yang berada dibawah cukup jauh , aku tahu itu adalah Hyukiie .

" Hyukkiie , aku merindukanmu .. " ucapku .

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah belakang saat aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanku .

" Hyukkiie"

Aku berlari saat aku melihat dengan jelas Hyukii tadi mengintip ku dibalik pintu .

" tak ada orang ", kataku sambil memperhatikan lorong yang sepi . Mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya saja , hingga aku terus berhalusinasi melihatnya .

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk kembali ke ruanganku. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku mendengar teriakan teredam dari salah satu ruangan yang tadi aku lewati .

" Siwon Hyung ", gumamku pelan saat aku tahu pemilik suara itu . Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan , dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Siwon Hyung dengan Dokter itu dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit .

" Kau jangan bercanda Dokter , ini tak mungkin terjadi kan ?"

Apa maksudnya ? Apa yang telah terjadi ? Dan kenapa ekspresi Siwon Hyung begitu memilukan hatiku .

" Kami telah berusaha Siwon-ah , dia kehilangan banyak darah "

Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang tak berbeda dengan Siwon Hyung . Kehilangan darah ? Aku baik-baik saja . Apa mungkin ini si pendonor mata itu ?

Aku memilih diam saat ini , aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu . Tapi, kenapa hatiku terasa gugup dan terasa takut . Ada apa ini ?

" Mianhaeyo Siwon-ah , aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya ",

Dia meninggal ?

" maafkan kami karna tak bisa menyelamatkan Hyukjae sesuai dengan permintaanmu , maafkan aku "

Deg

Hyukjae ?

Hyukjae ?

Mungkinkah ?

Perlahan air mataku turun , mungkinkah mata ini mata Eunhyukii ?

Aku terjatuh ke lantai . Pikiranku kacau . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku , " ini bukan mata Hyukiie, Hyukkiie masih disekolah dan baik-baik saja , ya , ini pasti bukan Hyukjae yang aku kenal "

Aku berlari menjauhi ruangan itu , takut kalau Siwon Hyung mengetahui aku sedang menguping pembicaraannya .

Aku terus berdo'a , semoga saja dia bukan Hyukjae yang aku kenal .

Mungkin karena tertutup oleh air mata yang begitu menumpuk dimataku dan pikiran yang sangat bingung, kakiku tersandung entah oleh apa hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh .

Aku bangun dengan perlahan . Ku tolehkan wajahku ke kamar pasien yang berada disampingku ,pintunya tak tertutup dengan rapat .

Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi . Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan .

Hingga kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu itu . Ku tengokkan sedikit wajahku disela-sela pintu yang tak tertutup itu .

" Min Hyung ", gumamku pelan saat aku melihat Sungmin Hyung menangis didekat kasur pasien . Apa keluarga Min Hyung ada yang sakit ya ?

Ada Wokiie juga . Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? Aku tak bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring dikasur itu . Terlindung oleh tubuh Min Hyung dan juga Wookii .

Ah akhirnya Min Hyung beralih ju-

Mataku terasa perih saat ini . Hatiku begitu sakit melihat pemandangan ini . Hatiku bergetar dan berdegup dengan sangat kencang .

Mungkinkah ?

.

.

Ai mataku terus saja mengalir .

" Hyuuukkiie "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Warning :::::**

**TOLONG REVIEW NE ! JANGAN CUMA DIBACA SAJA !**

** Buat semua para readers yang telah membaca ff ini dari chapter 1 , author ucapkan terimakasih .. tanpa adanya review dari kalian , author pastikan ff ini tak kan berlanjut hingga Chap 10 , gomawo !**

**Shetea : Yah , tunggu saja Yehae nya walau tak bisa cepat ya , kkkk ~ mwo ? pedofil ? ntar, ntar eoh …. **

**Cho Kyura : terimakasih atas pujiannya .. hmh , ya , dibaca saja chap selanjutnya … hihihihih**

**Sellinandrew : Hyuk : apa lirik-lirik ! #mata melotot …**

**Dew : eemmmhh , Sihae momentnya chap ini bagaimana ? masihkah kurang ? kayanya kurang kan ? kkkekekeekekeke . Cuma cium kening Hae doank , tak apa …. **

**Hana : hmm, Sihae Shipper dunk kalau di ff , walau aslinya EUNHAE SHIPPER ! THEY ARE REAL !#dibomwon**

**Guest ; nih sudah lanjuttt ….**

**shin min young : kamu mau tamat cepat ya ff ini ? Yehae ? tunggu eoh !**

**Elfishy : Si ikan manis bisa melihat lagi kok Chinguu .. Mau tamat nih ? atau ma uterus berlanjut ?**

**Nnaglow : Lee Suhae Elfishy , punyamu apa ? kok gak ada add aku ? **

** Hyuk : apa loe berani ngaduin gue kea bang kuda ? minta di lempari pisang eoh ? hihihihihi**

**Haehae : thanks atas sarannya chinguu !**

**Cutefish : yah, terus lah tunggu LBIJ nya …**

**Arum Junnie : Nih sudah lanjutt ! No coment (?)**

**.**

**. Akhir kata Auhtor mengucapkan terimaksih eoh !**


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon - Lee Hyukjae

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : INI CINTA SEBENARNYA YANG BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA !

**( ada yang sudah baca Say Good Bye ? nah , sequelnya sudah liris … kkk~ , happy reading eoh )**

**Ok, langsung aja yah , check it out ..**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya, _

_Aku berlari menjauhi ruangan itu , takut kalau Siwon Hyung mengetahui aku sedang menguping pembicaraannya ._

_Aku terus berdo'a , semoga saja dia bukan Hyukjae yang aku kenal ._

_Mungkin karena tertutup oleh air mata yang begitu menumpuk dimataku dan pikiran yang sangat bingung, kakiku tersandung entah oleh apa hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh ._

_Aku bangun dengan perlahan . Ku tolehkan wajahku ke kamar pasien yang berada disampingku ,pintunya tak tertutup dengan rapat ._

_Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi . Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan ._

_Hingga kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu itu . Ku tengokkan sedikit wajahku disela-sela pintu yang tak tertutup itu ._

_" Min Hyung ", gumamku pelan saat aku melihat Sungmin Hyung menangis didekat kasur pasien . Apa keluarga Min Hyung ada yang sakit ya ?_

_Ada Wokiie juga . Sebenarnya ada apa ini ? Aku tak bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring dikasur itu . Terlindung oleh tubuh Min Hyung dan juga Wookii ._

_Ah akhirnya Min Hyung beralih ju-_

_Mataku terasa perih saat ini . Hatiku begitu sakit melihat pemandangan ini . Hatiku bergetar dan berdegup dengan sangat kencang ._

_Mungkinkah ?_

_._

_._

_Air mataku terus saja mengalir ._

_" Hyuuukkiie "_

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::: Sihae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Astaga , apa ini benar ? Dia , dia , Eunhyuk meninggal .

Aku tatap mata Dokter dihadapanku ini . Aku bisa lihat tak ada kebohongan dari sorot matanya . Apa ini artinya ?

" Mianhaeyo Siwon-ah, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin , kalau pun dia bisa hiduppun itu tak akan lama ", ucap Dokter itu .

Aku bingung , maksudnya apa ?

" Aku tak mengerti Dok, maksud anda apa ya ?",Tanya ku heran . Kini wajahku yang sudah pucat pasi harus dibingungkan oleh ucapan dokter ini .

" Saat kami melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapanya , kami menemukan suatu benjolan dalam otaknya ", Dokter itu berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil sebuah berkas di atas meja kerjanya . Setelah itu, dia berjalan menghampiriku yang hanya bisa diam menunggu dia melanjutkan penjelasannya .

" Dia sudah di diagnose menderita kenker otak , dan berada distadium akhir , dan juga , ini ", Dokter itu memperlihatkan sebuah selembar kertas ke arahku .

Aku mengamati surat itu , surat dimana tertulis dengan jelas nama Lee Hyukjae disurat tersebut .

Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku . Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan , akhirnya jebol juga .

" Eunhyuk", gumamku pelan sambil terus membaca isi surat yang berada ditangannku .

" Itu adalah surat yang aku terima dari Johns Hopkins Medicine America kemarin sore , yah , tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin , dan juga "

Ku dongakkan wajahku saat Dokter itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya , dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jasnya , " dia menitipkan ini untukmu, sebelum operasi itu dimulai ",

Aku menerima surat itu , lalu aku membungkukkan tubuhku .

" Gomawoyo Dokter untuk semuanya ", ucapku pelan karna aku masih berusaha menahan tangisku .

Dokter itu balik membungkuk , " maafkan kami yang tak bisa menyelamatkannya "

Aku hanya tersenyum , tak tahu harus bilang apa .

Ku langkahkan kakiku , namun saat aku berada di depan pintu , sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu .

Aku mengangkat kakiku , lalu ku ambil benda yang agak berkilau diatas lantai marmer rumah sakit .

" D-donghae ?", gumamku pelan sambil menatap tak percaya pada benda yang sekarang aku genggam .

Gelang tangan Donghae !

Aku berlari ke ruang inap Donghae . Mungkinkah ia tahu semua ini ?

Apa yang harus ku katakan ?

Tuhan ..

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disalah satu ruang kamar pasien , terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul . Hanya tangis yang terdengar begitu memilukan . Sesosok namja tampan tengah terbaring lemah tak bernyawa . Seseorang duduk disampingnya begitu sedih dan terlukan , hingga tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air matanya . Mungkin juga ia sudah lelah untuk menangis, hingga air matanya tak bisa lagi tergambarkan di wajah manisnya .

" Hyukii, kau jangan bercanda , bangun, bangun Hyukiie ", ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangan Eunhyuk dengan pelan .

" Lihatlah aku , aku bisa melihat sekarang . lihat , buka matamu Hyukiie, ayo buka ", lanjutnya lagi .

Semua yang ada dikamar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan diiringi air mata yang terus mengalir .

Sungmin , berjalan mendekati Donghae – namja manis yang berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk . Dia usap lembut pundak Donghae .

" Ikhlaskan Hae , Hyuk sudah tak ada ", ucap Sungmin pelan . Dia sendiri sebenarnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang . Sahabatnya , kini sudah tiada untuk selama-selamanya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanyai. Air matanya akhirnya turun kembali . Pipi mulusnya yang kering beberapa menit yang lalu kini mulai basah kembali .

" Hyukii , bukankah hiikkss kau memintaku untuk terus melihatmu , hhiiks, tapi kenapa meninggalkanku , hhiikkss , Hyukkii, banguun , hhikkss , hhikkksss ", Donghae menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya . Diapun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya .

" Hyukiie, kau jangan meninggalkanku , hhiikkss, Hyukiie , hhiikksss ", tangis Donghae semakin membuat hati seakan tersanyat benda tajam . Sakit dan juga perih .

Appa dan Eomma Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang haru pada sosok Donghae yang begitu kehilangannya . Mereka juga sangat sedih , kehilangan , kecewa . Namun sebuah permintaan tulus dari Eunhyuk membuat Appa dan Eomma Hyukjae mengerti dan menerima kenyataan ini .

.

" _Appa, Eomma , mianhaeyo untuk kesalahanku selama ini . Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi anak yang kalian inginkan . Tapi, aku berusaha mewujudkan impian kalian . Bukankah kalian ingin terus melihatku tersenyum dan bahagia ? Inilah jalannya , aku sudah bahagia dan selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya , dia , dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan juga cinta terakhirku . Lee Donghae , dia segalanya untukku . Aku mendonorkan mataku ini , karna dua alasan . Pertama , karna aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Kedua , karna aku ingin terus melihatnya bahagia ? Pasti kalian bertanya , bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya saat aku sudah tiada ! Kalian lupa, bukankah kedua mataku ada pada dirinya ? Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat apapun yang ia lihat . Dan aku pun bisa merasakannya . Walau aku tak menitipkan hati didalam tubuhnya , namun melalui mataku ini , aku tahu semuanya ._

_Tolong jaga dia , karna dialah aku bisa bertahan hidup selama ini ._

_Appa , Eomma Saranghaeyo _

_Dari anakmu yang paling nakal, Lee Hyukjae "_

_._

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae's POV

Aku menangis dan terus menangis . Aku pandangi wajahnya yang putih pucat . Ku sentuh tubuhnya , sangat dingin .

Eunhyukiie, apa kau benar-benar meninggakanku untuk selamanya ?

"Hae ", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku . Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu . Tapi aku enggan untuk menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat dirinya . Aku sekarang lebih ingin melihat wajah Eunhyuk untuk terakhir kalinya .

Hatiku sakit , Eunhyuki rela memberikan matanya hanya untukku ?

Begitu cintanya kah kau kepadaku ?

" Hae "

"hhiikks, hhiikkss, dia meninggal Hyung , dia meninggal ", tangisku makin pecah saat aku mendengar Siwon Hyung menangis .

Ia mendekap tubuhku dari belakang , ia mencium rambutku berulang-ulang , " mianhaeyo, mianheyo ", ucapnya berkali-kali .

" aku tak mau mata ini, hhikkks, aku ingin dia hidup, hhiikks,, aku tak apa buta , hhiikks, asalkan ia bisa terus melihatku , hhiikks ", aku menangis , aku balikkan tubuhku .

Siwon Hyung mememeluk dari depan . Siwon Hyung mengusap lembut punggungku , " Tak Hae, Eunhyuk sudah memikirkan ini semua, semuanya ",

" Hikks, hhikkks, "

Aku hanya bisa menangis , menangis ..

" Sudahlah Donghae-ah , Eunhyuk akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini "

Aku mendongakkan wajahku saat aku merasakan usapan halus dirambutku . Aku melihat Appa dan Eomma Hyuki tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir .

" Ini semua gara-garaku , andai saja Hyuk-"

"Sssttt, ini bukan karna kau Hae , Eunhyuk melakukannya karna , dia menginkanmu bahagia dengan mata miliknya "

Aku kembali menangis. Dengan cepat Siwon Hyung memelukku . Perkataan dari Eomma Hyukiie membuatku semakin sedih .

" Eunhyuk menderita kanker, jadi sebelum ia meninggal karna kankernya , ia memilih meninggal karna matanya ", ujar Siwon Hyung menenangkanku .

Oh Siwon Hyung, tahukah kau perasaanku saat ini saat kau mengatakan itu ?

" Hyung , hhiikks, hhiikkss , Hyung "

Tak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan , hanya tangisan pilu yang semakin jelas terdengar . Kanker ? Eunhyukiie menderita kanker dan aku tak tahu itu ?

Hyukiie, aku .. aku pasti merindukanmu ..

Donghae's POV end

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Langit sore terasa begitu cerah . Burung-burung terbang kesana kemari, mengiringi kepergian satu persatu orang dari pemakaman .

Air mata duka terus saa mengalir dari mata indah namja manis yang terduduk bersimpuh didepan kuburan .

" Hae, kami pulang dulu eoh ", pamit Sungmin dan Ryeowook . Donghae hanya mengangguk menjawabnya .

Akhirnya , kini hanya dia dan juga Siwon yang masih setia berada di pemakaman itu .

Senyum terukir diwajah manis Donghae . Siwon memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping seakan memberi kekuatan pada kekasihnya .

Siwon mengajak Donghae untuk berdiri , karna hari sudah beranjak dari terangnya matahari .

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , membuat Siwon yang melihatnya dengan sigap menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut .

" Kau mau menyakiti Eunhyuk hm?", Donghae menggeleng . Siwon tersenyum , ia bawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , " jadi berhentilah untuk menangis , kau tahu , aku juga ikut menangis bila melihatmu seperti itu ", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae tersenyum , " Ne Hyung , aku janji aku takkan menangis lagi dengan mata ini ", Siwon mempererat pelukannya .

' gomawoyo Eunhyuk atas kebahagian yang kau berikan , semoga kau tenang disana , kau sahabat yang baik , aku bangga terhadapmu '

Siwon memejamkan matanya . Satu tetes air matanya jatuh begitu saja . Angin berhembus pelan , membuat Donghae yang tak memakai jaket merasa kedinginan .

Siwon meregangkan pelukannya , ia pandangi wajah manis Donghae yang begitu dekat dengannya . Dia dekatkan wajahnya . Ia cium bibir tipis Donghae cukup lama , sebelum ia menaikan ciumannya pada dahi Donghae .

" Saranghaeyo ", ucap Siwon saat ciumannya berakhir .

Donghae memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat . Mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh kekasihnya , " Nado Hyung ", balas Donghae .

" Pulang ?", Tanya Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , " Ne Wonii Hyung , kajja ", Siwon memeluk pinggang Donghae dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemakaman itu .

.

.

" _To : Lee Siwon,_

_Hmh, aku bingung harus menuliskan apa disurat ini .._

_Kau membacanya pasti disaat aku sudah menutup mata kan ?_

_Aku hanya minta kepadamu , bukan Cuma satu permintaan , tapi cukup banyak !_

_Hheheh ,_

_Tolong jaga dia untukku, tolong jangan biarkan dia menangis , tolong buatlah dia selalu tersenyum , dan tolong .._

_Buatlah dia menjadi cinta terakhirmu dan juga pendamping hidupmu , _

_Mungkin, tanpa aku memintapun kau akan melakukannya , benar bukan ?_

_Aku memintanya , karna aku tak bisa melakukannya !_

_Aku mencintai dia , dia kekasihmu .._

_Aku minta maaf sebelumnya , karna aku tak bisa melupakannya , melupakan cintaku untuknya , sampai aku menutup mata .._

_Perasaan itu terus aku bawa sampai di tempat asing ini ,_

_Aku mengetahui tentang penyakitku , itu sudah lama .. Makanya aku sering membolos karna aku tak kuat dengan rasa sakit dikepalaku !_

_Tapi , kau tahu ?_

_Sejak aku bertemu dengannya , rasa sakit itu hilang ! Hilang ! Hanya karna dia ! Seakan dia membuatku bersemangat menjalani hidupku yang tak lama ini ,_

_Aku cukup kecewa memang , dia tak memilihku dan dia memilihmu !_

_Tapi, jika dia memilihku itu akan menyakitkan untuknya , karna aku tak bisa menjaganya selamanya ._

_Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik , aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menulis .. tanganku sudah lelah , setelah menulis surat untuk Appa dan Eommaku dan juga untuk Donghae , hehehe_

_Selamat tinggal Siwon Hyung, Aku tunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian , __ "_

.

Eunhyuk , kau sangat hebat ! Kau membuat semua orang menjatuhkan air matanya karna ulahmu ! Ulahmu yang bisa membuat Donghae bahagia . Eunhyuk , semoga kau bahagia di alam sana .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::**

Tak terasa kini waktu terus bergulir . Menapaki jejak jejak tahun yang telah berganti . Disebuah kamar bercat biru , terlihat namja manis duduk di atas kasur miliknya . Dia tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan air matanya . Terakhir kali ia jatuhkan air matanya di pemakaman , ya tepat 3 tahun yang lalu .

Matanya terus bergerak, menandakan bahwa ia masih membca surat yang dulu pernah ia baca . Surat dari seseorang yang akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun .

Cinta yang terbalaskan namun tak bisa untuk diwujudkan . Karna apa ? Karna namja manis itu telah mempunyai cinta sejati yang terpatri kuat dihatinya .

" _To : My Fishy ( Lee Donghae )_

_Jangan menangis !_

_Aku tahu kau pasti akan menangis setelah mengetahui semuanya ! Iyakan ?_

_Ayolah Hae, jangan buat wajah jelekmu bertambah jelek , kkkk~_

_Aku berbohong , kau adalah orang termanis yang pernah aku temui , kau adalah pelita dalam gelapnya hatiku , kau adalah obat dalam hidupku .._

_Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? Di taman ? Ingatkan ?_

_Lalu, saat di tangga .. aku dengan lancangnya menciummu ? masih ingat ?_

_Dan, saat Hyungku hendak melukaimu ? aahh, itu buruk , tak usah di ingat .._

_Dan , apa kau masih ingat , aku mengucapkan kata cinta untukmu , aku menyukaimu Hae , bahkan sampai saat ini .._

_Oh iya , sekali lagi aku minta maaf , telah sempat membuatmu buta hanya karna tingkah bodohku ! _

_Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo Hae ,_

_Ahh, jangan bersedih eoh , aku rasa Suratku dari Eomma dan Appa juga suratku untuk Siwon Hyung telah kau baca juga .. jadi aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskannya .. _

_Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu , _

_Kau manis, kau manja , kau menyebalkan , kau jahil , kau juga cengeng , kau .. kau segalanya !_

_Maaf, jika saat aku menuliskan surat ini , aku menangis , padahal aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menangis saat membaca surat ini ._

_Aku gila eoh !_

_Yah, seperti ucapanmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu , ahhhhh , sudah sangat lama itu .._

_Aku merindukanmu Hae , merindukan senyummu, wajah cemberutmu , wajah manismu , wajah lucumu , hmm .. aku merindukan semua tentangmu .._

_Tapi dari sinipun aku bisa terus memperhatikanmu , aku tahu semua yang kau lihat , karna aku masih ada ditubuhmu !_

_Semoga kau bahagia dengannya , aku pastikan dia bisa menjagamu lebih daripada aku menjagamu .._

_Cintaku telah ku simpan di matamu, jadi jaga baik-baik eoh .._

_Titip salam juga untuk Min Hyung dan Ryeong .._

_Cinta butuh perjuangan dan juga pengorbanan bukan ? Aku bisa melakukan pengorbanan, tapi aku tak bisa memperjuangkannya . Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukannya , dia adalah Siwon !_

_Senyumlah terus , jika kau tak tersenyum , matamu akan berair .. karna aku pasti menangis .. _

_Teruslah kau tersenyum .._

_From : Your Monkey ( Lee Hyukjae )_

Donghae menghapus air matanya pelan , lalu ia lipat surat itu dan ia kembalikan dalam kotak kecil .

Dia membuang nafas beratnya , dia tersenyum jika harus mengingat kejadian lucu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eunhyuk .

" Hae , apa kau sudah siap ?", Tanya sang Eomma saat memasuki kamar miliknya .

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne aku sudah siap Eomma ", jawab Donghae diiringi senyum khasnya .

Donghae turun dari kasurnya dberjalan mendekati sang Eomma yang memakai pakaian khas korea , Hanbok .

Leeteuk – Eomma Donghae tersenyum , " Appa dan Siwon sudah menunggu di gereja , sebaiknya kita lekas kesana , upacaranya kan sebentar lagi dilaksanakan ", ujar Leeteuk .

Donghae mengangguk , " Ne Eomma ", ucap Donghae riang , membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lebar .

Ya , sebentar lagi Upacara Pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja yang cukup besar di daerah Gangnam . Dimana Siwon dan Donghae akan menjadi pengantinnya dalam upacara tersebut .

Setelah lulus sekolah dua tahun yang lalu , Donghae memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja di Perusahaan Appanya . Yang dimana Siwonlah yang menjadi direkturnya . Setelah satu tahun bekerja , Siwon memantapkan hatinya untuk segera menikahi Donghae , yang sudah cukup lama menjadi pasangannya .

.

Semua orang berdiri , saat seorang namja manis memasuki altar . Semua mata tertuju padanya . Dia mengenakan Hanbok , terlihat begitu anggun saat ia mengenakannya . Bewarna crème pada bagian Jeogorinya . Lalu pada kerahnya bewarna putih , Otgoreum yang bewarna merah hati , Chima bewarna merah terang dan juga Sokbaji yang bewarna senada dengan Jeogorinya .

Dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya . Dengan erat ia mengandeng tangan Sang Appa yang berada disamping tubuhnya .

Kini dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan calon suaminya yang berpakaian Hanbok modern , terlihat sangat keren dan manly .

Kangin –Appa tersenyum , " Ku serahkan dia kepadamu ", Siwon mengangguk dan mengamit jari jemari Donghae .

" Angkatlah wajah manismu Chagi ", pinta Siwon lembut dan berbisik . Donghae dengan malu-malu mengankat wajahnya .

Siwon tersenyum dan juga terpesona . Betapa sempurnanya sosok disampingnya ini !

" Choi Siwon ", ucap Pendeta tegas dan bermatabat .

Siwon langsung menolehkan wajahnya kea rah depan , dimana ada sang pendeta yang berdiri diatas mimbar .

" Ya Saya ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , mendapati wajah calon suaminya yang terlihat begitu gagahnya . Tak ada kegugupan dari wajah Siwon , berbeda dengan dirinya . Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang .

" Bersediakah anda , Dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan para undangan serta keluarga ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai ,baik dalam sakit maupun sehat , di dalam susah ataupun senang ,namja manis yang berada disebelah kanan anda dan sedang anda pegang tangannya ?Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama di atas segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman , menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia , selama-lamanya samapi akhir hidup anda ? Bersediakan anda ?", Tanya Pendeta itu panjang lebar . Semua tamu yang hadir hanya diam mendengarkan , ada juga yang menangis , seperti Sungmin dan Ryeowook beserta pasangannya masing – masing .

" Ya , saya bersedia !" , jawab Siwon tegas . Tak ada nada ragu terdengar disana . Semua undangan pun memandang takjub padanya .

Dia benar-benar siap !

" Lee Donghae "

" N-nne ", ucap Donghae gugup . Siwon yang merasakan tangan Donghae gemetar makin mempererat genggamannya . Mencoba menghilangkan dan juga menenangkan kegugupan Donghae .

"bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh para tamu dan juga keluarga, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah dan senang, namja tampan yang menggenggam erat tangan anda sekarang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?

" Ya, saya bersedia ", ucap Donghae mantap . Kegugupan seakan sirna saat ia mendapat sebuah dorongan dari bayangan yang terlihat sekilas di pandangan matanya .

Ya, bayangan Eunhyuk !

Siwon menarik lengan Donghae pelan untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya , ia pun menyematkan cincin di jari manis Donghae , begitu juga sebaliknya .

Semua bertepuk tangan saat sang pendeta memberi perintah untuk memberi sebuah ciuman .

" Hae, aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu, menjagamu, dan juga melindungimu , Saranghaeyo "

Siwon pun mendekatkan wajahnya . Menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir sexy Donghae .

" Nado Saranghaeyo Wonii Hyung ", balas Donghae disela-sela ciumannya .

Semua tersenyum bahagia , akhirnya perjalanan cinta yang mereka jalani bertahun –tahun berakhir disebuah janji suci pernikahan .

' Hyukiie, kau lihatkan ? aku sudah menikah ! '

' Hyuk, ku tepati janjiku dan juga permintaanmu , gomawoyo '

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

Dibandara Incheon , nampaklah sesosok namja tampan berbalutkan pakaian casual dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya . Dia berdiri dengan sebuah koper di sebelahnya .

Tangannya meremas kuat sebuah undangan pernikahan di dalam genggamannya . Dia tersenyum sinis , " aku akan merebutmu kembali Hae , kau hanya milikku ", ucapnya jelas dan terdengar sangat menyeramkan .Dia melangkahkan kakinya , membuang undangan tersebut ke dalam bak sampah ,

Dia membuka kaca matanya . " Pangeran Mokpomu telah kembali dari London dan sekarang mengejarmu ke Seoul ",

Dia tertawa sebelum memasukkan dirinya ke dalam taksinya sudah menunggunya di depan bandara .

Siapa dia ?

Mokpo ?

Seseorang yang pernah menemani Donghae selama beberapa tahun di Mokpo kini kembali lagi ?

Oh tidak !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc or Fin ? ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC OR FIN ?**

**Tbc ? # tulis Sihae**

**Fin ? # tulis Eunhae**

**Ok , ok , **

**Kalau mau ada adegan nc-nya , yah … tulis SIHAE !**

**Please Review, Follow n Fave :::::::::::::::::**

**Dew : Nih sudah lanjuutt …. NC ? Full ? atau semi nya ajj ?**

**Yulika : Sudah updatekan ch 6 ….**

**Cho Kyura : Sip dah … nih sudah lanjutt ,,,**

**Shin Min Young : Yehae , tunggu aja eoh … kkk~, walau gk tahu kapan tuh akan publish …**

**Arum Junie : Yeah, terserah mu saja chingu , akn ku buat ff Yehae kalau salah satu ff ku sudah tamat , pokoknya beriringan dengan Ocean N Rainbow rilis …**

**Cutefish : Angel masih on dong .. tinggal tunggu kapan updatenya saja ,,, kkk`**

**Rae : apa kamu menangis lagi di chap ini ?**

**Elfishy : Yah, ketik aja ntr Eunhae kl mau ini End … kikkkkkkkii , BIC sudah update ch 2 !**

**Nnaglow : uuhh,, kok mikirnya ke Mimi Gege ? yeah , mmg my jewel yang donorin matanya …**

**Gigia : Ketik Sihae !#maksa**

**Haelfishy : ehhmm, sudah tahukan jawabnnya ?**

**Hana : Siwonkan memang baik chingu … hihihihi , nih sudaah update …**

**.**

**AKhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih …**


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ?

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pagi hari telah menyapa . Dua orang namja yang bestatus sebagai pasangan suami istri yang telah mengikrarkan janjinya sebulan yang lalu, kini masih terlelap dan serasa enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata mereka . Mereka larut dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing . Hingga salah satu dari mereka bangun secara perlahan . Ia menguap sangat lebar , lalu mengucek matanya dengan sangat lucu .

Ia membuka matanya pelan . Butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk dirinya bisa melihat seseorang yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan sangat erat . Seakan takut , bahwa istrinya yang sangat dicintainya , menghilang saat dia bangun .

.

Donghae's Pov

Aku memandangi wajah tampan Suamiku , hmh, aku tak akan lagi menganggap bahwa Siwoni adalah Hyungku . Karena sekarang, statusku dengannya adalah sepasang suami-istri .

Aku awalnya masih tak percaya dengan semua ini . Semua ini seperti mimpiku . Impianku yang terus saja menghantuiku setiap detiknya .

Namun akhirnya aku menyadarinya , bahwa , apa yang aku lihat , aku rasakan adalah benar . Dia sudah menjadi suamiku , dan aku menjadi istrinya

Aku memejamkan mataku . Bayangan wajah Hyukiie melintas dipikiranku . Jujur saja, setiap malamnya aku selalu bertemu dengannya . Dan dia selalu berkata yang sama .

' Teruslah bersamanya , dan buatlah anakmu menjadi yang tercinta untuknya . Karena sesungguhnya dia teramat mencintaimu '

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya .

Hyukiie, jeongmal bogoshipoyo .

Aku membuka mataku. Siwoniie Hyung masih menutup matanya . Sangat lelap sekali . Mungkin dia terlalu kelelahan dengan aktivitas barunya selama sebulan ini .

Ku elus pipinya , lalu mengarahkan elusan tangan ku ke arah dahinya . Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke arah dahi Siwoniie Hyung. Ku kecup cukup lama . Lalu ciumanku ku turunkan ke arah bibirnya .

Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku . Hingga aku rasakan bibirku dilumat kecil . Sampai aku menyadari Siwoniie Hyung tengah tersenyum menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya .

"Chagiii ", sapa Siwoniie Hyung dengan manja sambil mengusap lembut perut rataku yang tak terbungkus apapun .

Yah, karena tadi malam aku melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga , namun sangat membuatku melayang .

Aku tersenyum , menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Siwoniiku .

"Hyungie", peringatku saat dirinya mencoba mengelus sesuatu dibawah yang tengah tertidur lelap .

Aku lelah , apa tadi malam ia tak puas ?

Siwoniie Hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tahu apa itu maksudnya . Tatapan anjing yang tengah memelas yang ia pelajari dari aku .

"Yah Chagiie, satu kali saja ", pintanya dengan menngecup bagian-bagian leherku dan dadaku . Aku kegelian dibuatnya dan mulai terangsang .

"Kau manis Chagiyahh", ucapnya disela-sela mengulum kecil nipple kananku . Aku hanya mendesah tertahan .

"Chagiie", ia kembali melumat bibirku . Lumatan yang lembut pada awal ciuman kini berubah menjadi lumatan kasar yang membuat saliva kami kedua mengalir begitu saja disela-sela mulut kami berdua.

"Hyungiieehh", desahku kala Siwon Hyung menyentuh daerah sensitifku .

Ah, mungkin kegiatan tadi malam akan terulang di pagi yang cerah ini .

Donghae's POV end

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sesosok namja tampan tengah berdiri disebuah pintu apartemen . Terlihat sangat tampan , walaupun dirinya hanya memakai celana selutut dan dibalut dengan jaket warna hijau .

"Ahh, akhirnya kau ke sini juga ", ucap seseorang yang lain saat pintu apartemen itu terbuka . Sosok itu bertubuh tinggi dengan kepala yang agak besar , dan juga memiliki wajah tampan .

Sosok itu tersenyum , "Hmh, tentu saja Yesung Hyung , aku sangat merindukanmu ",sosok itupun memeluk tubuh Yesung – sahabatnya saat kecil .

"Kau bertambah tinggi eoh ?", tanya Yesung yang dianggukan mantap oleh sosok namja didepannya .

"Tentu , Choi Minho ", Yesung pun tertawa mendengarnya . Sifat Minho sama sekali tak berubah , walau hampir sekian lama mereka tak bertemu . Minho sangat percaya diri , mengenai siapa dirinya !

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding , "Bukankah kau sudah datang sebulan yang lalu ? Kenapa baru sekarang ke sini ? kemana saja kau selama ini?",tanya Yesung berutun membuat Minho tersenyum kecil . Terlihat sangat mempesona senyumnya .

Minhoo menggaruk kepalanya , "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku di apartemen baruku", jawabnya pelan . Ia juga ikut menyenderkan bahunya di dinding belakangnya .

"Oh", Yesung hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya , "Hm, bukankah kau mengatakan ada urusan penting sampai-sampai kau meninggalkan Mokpo ?", selidik Yesung yang dibalas senyuman khas dari Minho.

"Ada yang ingin ku ambil disini Hyung", jawab Minho , membuat Yesung menaikan satu alisnya .

"Apa ? ",Yesung seakan penasaran dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Minho . Sesuatu yang tertinggal , pentingkah ?

"Aku ingin mengambil Donghae Hyung ", Yesung mengangguk menanggapinya .

Eh?

"APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI?MENGAMBIL DONGHAE ? DONGHAE ?", tanya Yesung tak percaya .

"Yah, cintaku waktu di Mokpo dulu Hyung , kau ingat ?", Yesung mengangguk namun ia masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja yang ia dengar .

"Ahh, aku ingin mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi bersamaku", Yesung membelalakan matanya . Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Minho .

"Kau tak tahu dia sudah menikah ?",tanya Yesung heran . Mungkin ia heran melihat ekspresi Minho yang terkesan biasa saja saat mengucapkannya .

Minho tersenyum , "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku dapat undangannya , namun aku tak berniat menghadirinya , membuat hatiku sakit saja ", ucapnya santai .

Yesung jadi salah tingkah . Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup . Kenapa Minho bisa berkata seperti itu disaat dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Donghae sudah menikah .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , saat sebuah pikiran buruk tentang apa yang mungkin dilakukan Minhoo terlintas di otaknya .

Minho adalah seorang ambisius !

"Oh iya , masuklah, akan ku buatkan kopi ", Yesung membuang kegugupannya . Ia menyuruh Minho masuk ke dalam apartementnya .

Minho tersenyum , " Itu yang ku tunggu dari tadi", Yesung tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya .

' Kau akan menjadi milikku Hae, hahahaha", tawa Minho dalam hati .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di ruang dapur yang terlihat pas , terlihat sesosok namja manis tengah duduk di meja makan . Wajahnya ditekuk , dengan bibirnya yang dibuat maju . Sosok lain yang menatapnya sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum , ' istriku sering cemberut sejak hamil', pikirnya .

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Donghae . Ia cium pucuk kepala Donghae , membuat Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya .

"Aku mau Ddukbokkie Hyungie", rengek Donghae manja sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya – puppy eyes - .

Siwon menghela nafasnya dalam dan berat , lalu memutuskan duduk disamping Donghae . Sejak memutuskan untuk memilih tinggal di apartemen yang sengaja ia beli untuk dirinya dan juga Donghae , dialah yang sepenuhnya menjaga dan melindungi Donghae . Appa dan Eommanya pun memilih menetap sementara di China, karena ada urusan Appanya disana . Sedangkan dia , menjadi Direktur di Perusahaan yang dibangun atas jerih payah Appa dan juga dirinya .

Siwon meletakkan segelas susu coklat untuk ibu hamil dihadapan Donghae . Ia tersenyum , "Ddukbokkie adanya malam Hae , kalau pagi seperti ini , tak ada yang jual ", ucap Siwon lembut sambil berusaha menggenggam tangan Donghae . Namun dengan cepat Donghae mengalihkan tangannya .

Donghae menyipitkan matanya , menatap tajam Siwon , "Aku ingin Ddukbokkie , sekarang ! ", Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , menghindari tatapan lembut dari Siwon yang ditunjukkan olehnya .

Siwon menutup matanya sejenak , ia mengelus pipi Donghae . Mencoba meredakan aksi merajuk Donghaenya .

Sejak hamil , Donghae selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh . Pernah saat suatu malam dan hari hujan . Donghae memaksa Siwon untuk pergi mencari Kimchi , jam 3 pagi . Siapa yang jual Kimchi jam segitu ? Jika kemauannya tak dituruti , Donghae pasti menangis dan mengancam ingin pergi ke China , menyusul Appa dan Eommanya . Dengan begitu Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi .

"Hae, yang lain saja hm , kau mau es krim ?", Donghae sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya atau sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya saat Siwon menanyainya .

Mungkin kali ini Siwon harus mengalah lagi . Dia suka melihat Donghaenya cemberut , terlihat lucu . Namun bila sudah seperti ini , hmh , dia hanya bisa mengelus dadanya .

Haruskah ia mengalami ini selama 9 bulan ?

Siwon mengelus kembali pipi Donghae . Kali ini Donghae menolehkan wajahnya . Dapat ia lihat , bulir-bulir air mata tertumpuk dan siap menerjang keluar .

Siwon's POV

Orang hamil menyusahkan !

Dia yang hamil kenapa aku yang susah ?

Aku usap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya . Melihatnya seperti ini , aku ingin sekali menyiksanya seperti baru saja yang aku lakukan .

"Hyungiie, aku mau hhikkss Ddukbokkie", Lagi-lagi ia melempar tatapan anjing itu . Sejak dulu hingga saat ini , aku sama sekali tak bisa menepis tatapan andalannya itu .

Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintainya . Tentu, aku sangat mencintai Donghaeku .

Aku kecup bibirnya , "Akan Hyung belikan , tapi kau harus minum susu ini hm", Donghae menganggguk . Ia pun mengambil gelas itu dan meminum susunya sampai tak bersisa .

Aku tersenyum , dia menjadi lebih manja dan lebih kekanakan dari sebelumnya . Namun aku sangat menyukai dirinya seperti ini .

Inilah Donghaeku dan bersama anakku !

Siwon's POV end

.

.

Siwon mengecup bibir Donghae sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen . Donghae tersenyum saat menyadari Siwon telah hilang dari pandangannya .

"Lihatlah Appamu , sangat perhatian bukan ?",tanyanya sambil mengusap perut ratanya dengan lucu .

Donghae pun setengah berlari saat mendengar ponselnya berdering beberapa kali . Kini ia rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya dan juga milik Siwon .

"Nugu?", gumamnya pelan , saat melihat nomor tak bernama tertera di layar ponselnya .

"Yoeboseyo", sapa Donghae ramah . Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk , " Nuguseyo?",tanya Donghae ramah karena sedari tadi si penelpon sama sekali tak bersuara .

"Yoeboseyo", sapanya lagi .

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas , "Baiklah akan ku matikan ", Donghae menekan tombol merah . Sambungan telepon terputus .

Sedetik kemudian , ponselnya bordering kembali .

"Yoeboseyo", sapa Donghae sedikit agak ketus . Mungkin dia terlalu kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh si penelpon .

"Aiish , TAK ADA KERJAAN EOH", Donghae membanting ponselnya di atas kasurnya . Lalu menindih ponsel itu dengan bantal .

Donghae berjalan ke arah dapur , mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering .

"Ahh, biarkan saja ", Donghae menegak segelas air putih , lalu memakan apel merah yang sengaja ia ambil di dalam kulkas .

Dia mendudukan dirinya dia atas sofa dan mulai menyalakan tv . Inilah rutinitasnya setiap hari setelah menjadi istri sah Siwon . Donghae menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di apartemen . Karena Siwon yang melarangnya untuk keluar apartemen , dia takut Donghaenya kenapa-kenapa . Siwon pun melarang Donghae untuk bekerja, karena memang dirinya tak mau melihat Donghaenya lelah lalu jatuh sakit .

"Lama sekali Appamu ", ucap Donghae sambil mengelus-elus perut ratanya . Mungkin , karena terlalu bosan menunggu atau memang sudah mengantuk , Donghae menidurkan dirinya dengan boneka nemo sebagai bantalnya .

"Aku laparr", gumamnya pelan , sebelum dirinya memejamkan matanya . Tak butuh waktu yang lama , kini dirinya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi .

Sejak hamil , Donghae sring sekali tidur di pagi hari , mungkin karena bawaan hamil kali ya ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minho membanting ponselnya keras ke arah dinding , hingga ponselnya remuk dan tak berbentuk ponsel lagi .

Yesung yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Minho, "Kau kenapa Minho ?",tanya Yesung khawatir .

"Aku tadi mendengar suaranya Hyung", Minho tersenyum , "Ah, aku sangat merindukannya , aku ingin menemuinya ", Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya . Seakan tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Minho.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Minho, dia sudah bersuami ", peringat Yesung yang sudah pasti di abaikan oleh Minho . Lihat saja, ia berjalan mendekati bangkai ponselnya . Lalu ia pungut ponselnya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaket .

"Akan ku kabari jika aku sudah menemukannya ", Yesungmenggelengkan kepalanya , yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia lakukan hari ini .

"Aku rasa dia sudah gila", Yesung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya , meninggalkan Minho yang masih saja tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sebingkai foto di dinding . Foto anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang berpelukan hangat dengan seorang anak kecil lain dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi .

"Donghae Hyung , aku merindukanmu ", Minho menutup matanya , sedetik kemudian air matanya jatuh . Hatinya terasa sakit saat bayangan masa lalunya muncul . Dimana dia dan Donghae bersama . Namun setiap ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae , selalu saja Donghae bercerita tentang Siwon . Hingga , ia sangat membenci Siwon dengan seluruh jiwa raganya .

Siwon mengambil Donghaenya , pikirnya .

Hingga umur Donghae menginjak usia 15 tahun , dia ditinggal pergi Donghae untuk mengikuti pekerjaan sang Appa ke Seoul . Diapun tak berniat untuk menyusul Donghae , karena apa ? Karena didalam hatinya ia meyakini , Donghae akan selalu menjadi miliknya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon berlari menuju apartemennya . Dia sangat telat ! Dia takut Donghaenya marah . Dia keluar apartemen jam 8 pagi, namun baru kembali jam 12 siang . Dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa kerjaan di perusahaannya dan menemui beberapa client dari luar negeri .

Dengan tergesa-gesanya ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya . Ia letakkan sebungkus ddukbokkie di atas meja dapur . Ia pun hampir terjatuh, karena terlalu terburu-burunya .

Ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya ,"Hae , kau dimana Hae ", panggil Siwon dengan raut kekhawatirannya dan terus meneriaki nama istrinya .

"Hae ", Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi , " tak ada ", gumamnya saat ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya .

Siwon terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya , perlahan air matanya terjatuh , "Mungkinkah ia pergi meninggalkanku , karena aku terlambat membelikannya ddukbokkie", Siwon menghapus air matanya . Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu berusaha menelpon nomor Donghae .

"huh?", Siwon mendengarkan nada dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi di dekatnya . Tak selang lama ia mendengar langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya .

"Hyungie , kau sudah datang ", Donghae menguap lalu mengucek matanya .

Siwon berdiri , lalu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya . Merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat .

Ia menyangka Donghae meninggalkannya ?

Astaga ,

"Aku ingin Kimchi Hyungie ", ucap Donghae manja sambil memeluk tubuh athletis Siwon . Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , " Bukankah tadi kau mau ddukbokkie ? Sudah Hyung belikan ", Donghae melepas pelukannya .

"AKU INGIN KIMCHI HYUNGIIIEE !", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah . Dia pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat berada di ambang pintu .

Siwon mengusap kasar wajah tampannya . Lalu memilih merebahkan sejenak tubuhnya . Betapa lelahnya dirinya . Dengan susah payah ia mencari ddukbokkie , hingga harus berlari sejauh tiga kilometer dengan pakaian jas lengkapnya . Panas dan lelah . Karena ia terjebak kemacetan saat memutuskan untuk pulang .

Ternyata apa ? Donghae meminta Kimchi dan mengabaikan Ddukbokkie ?

"Hyungiiee, ppali , aku laparrr , kajja kita berangkattttt ", Siwon menggaruk kepalanya , "Semangat Siwon , semangat ", ucapnya pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya .

"Kau ikut ?",tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Donghae sudah memakai jaket untuk melindungi kulit putihnya dari paparan sinar matahari .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, aku ingin makan langsung di sana ", jawabnya dengan diringi senyum malaikatnya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Ne", Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae membuat Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan rona-rona merah tomat dikedua pipinya .

"Kajja", Siwon mengamit jari jemari Donghae . Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapinya .

"ahh, kau sangat manis istriku", goda Siwon yang sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Donghae .

" Tak usah menggombal Hyungiie", balas Donghae ketus , membuat Siwon terkekeh mendengarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Perlu aku temani ?",tawar Siwon yang digelengkan oleh Donghae .

"Tak usah , aku sebentar saja", Siwon tersenyum , "Ne, aku tunggu disini", Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko es krim . Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia memutuskan untuk pulang . Namun saat dirinya melewati toko es krim tersebut, tiba-tiba keinginan dirinya untuk mencicipi es krim muncul .

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya riang , dengan semangkuk es krim ditangan kananya .

"Hmhh, kau suka hm?",tanyanya pada perutnya yang sengaja ia elus.

Brukkk

Praannkkkk

"Awww", Donghae terjatuh dengan dengan es krim yang tertumpah di atas bajunya .

Donghae berusaha bangun namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit .

"Kau tak apa ?",tanya seorang namja tampan sambil berusaha membantu Donghae berdiri .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , "Sakiitt ", keluh Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya , membuat namja itu panic .

Donghae mendongakkan wajanhya , menatap seseorang yang berusaha mendekap tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri .

"Hae , apa yang terjadi ?", Siwon langsung mengangakat tubuh Donghae , membuat namja yang berada di hadapan Donghae menjauh .

Namja itu memandangi sosok Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah menghilang didalam mobil hitam .

Dia tersenyum , "akhirnya aku menemukanmu "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Apa chap ini aneh ? ahh, aku rasa tidak , kkk~#pd**

**Ada yang tak suka kah dengan Minho di ff ku kali ini ? Mianhaeyo sebelumnya , sosok yang cocok dengan karakter di ff ini , yah Minho Shinee .. Awalnya ingin Kibum , namun aku kasihan , masa Kibum dapat peran yang bad terus di ff ku :'( , Lalu ingin Kyuhyun , hmh, gk ada tampang jahatnya ( walaupun dirinya anak iblis ), lalu Yesung ? hhmmhh, gak mungkin , dia kan aneh , gk mungkin jadi jahat !**

**Please reviewnya ne …. :D , di follow n fave ( gamsahamnida )**

**Ada yang mau NC ? NC ? Mau ? Tunggu saja ,,, hhheheheh **

**Balasan review **

**Casanova indah : Mianhae , kali ini Minho eoh … :D , keep writing !**

**shin** **min young: Apa hanya dirimu yang mendukung NC nya ? nih sudah lanjutt ….**

**Wonnie : Semi ? hhmh, ntr deh …. Kkk~**

**nnaglow : Yah, halangan yang dihadapi SIHAE panjang kaya kereta api ,,, hihihihih**

**MELISA : Tenang chingu sayang , saya masih cinta sihae di ff ini … hhhheeee**

**Rae : Hyuk : apa ?**

**Arum Junni : Ahhh, apa maumu chingu? Mwo ? kau nangis eoh ? hhahhahaha, sama T_T **

**Cutefish : Yah, author juga pnsaran sama tanggapan kalian … :D**

**KittYoongFisHae: Nih sudah lanjuttt ….**

**Gigia : Wow … full ? ntr deh …. Kkk~**

**Hana Midori Chan :Apa maumu Chingu?#lempar deathglare !**

**Shetea : maunya sih awalnya Kibum , tapi kalau dipikirkan sosok Minho lebih pas (?) .**

**Yulika : hahahahah, dukung terus , ntr unni kabulkan …**

**Dew : Sequel aja ah ntr … yah, yah ,tunggu saja …**

**Cho Kyura : Korban sinetron … hohohohohoho , Minho ! apa kau suka ?**


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook – Kim Jongwoon – Choi Minho - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ?

.

**(Sequel sudah rilis, mohon ditinggalkan jejak eoh ^^ )**

**.**

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_"Kau tak apa ?",tanya seorang namja tampan sambil berusaha membantu Donghae berdiri ._

_Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , "Sakiitt ", keluh Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya , membuat namja itu panic ._

_Donghae mendongakkan wajanhya , menatap seseorang yang berusaha mendekap tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri ._

_"Hae , apa yang terjadi ?", Siwon langsung mengangakat tubuh Donghae , membuat namja yang berada di hadapan Donghae menjauh ._

_Namja itu memandangi sosok Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah menghilang didalam mobil hitam ._

_Dia tersenyum , "akhirnya aku menemukanmu "_

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah dua hari Donghae terbaring lemah ditempat tidur . Sejak kejadian yang membuatnya terjatuh , Dokter menyarankan dirinya untuk tetap beristirahat . Perut Donghae menjadi keram saat dirinya bergerak , mungkin terjadi kontraksi saat dirinya terjatuh . Namun tak berpengaruh terhadap kandungannya yang masih muda itu .

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Donghae berusaha duduk , raut wajahnya kesakitan namun membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu . Siwonpun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja untuk menemani istri namjanya , dan mengalihkan tanggung jawabnya kepada kaki tangannya .

Siwon duduk disamping Donghae yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang, ia usap kening Donghae , "Minum obatnya dulu hm", pinta Siwon lembut . Obat yang diberikan oelh Dokter untuk mempercepat menghilangkan rasa sakit dan keram .

Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Enggan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum , "Kenapa ? kau ingin Aiden sakit eoh ?", sontak Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon . Pertanyaan Siwon mau tak mau membuatnya luluh . Ia tak mau anaknya yang sangat ia harap-harapkan akan kenapa-kenapa . Sehari saat ia dirumah sakit yang lalu, ia tak berhenti-berhentinya menangis . Hingga akhirnya Dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang .

Oh iya , Aiden adalah nama yang akan mereka berikan kepada anak mereka . AIDEN ? Adalah nama Donghae dalam bahasa asing . Siwon setuju-setuju saja dengan hal tersebut . Jika Donghaenya senang , ia juga senang . Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menamai anaknya dengan nama Sihae. Penggabungan antara namanya dengan nama Donghae .

"Pahiit hyungg", keluh Donghae saat menelan obat pil yang diberikan Dokter untuknya . Siwonpun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae, melumat bibir Donghae hingga terdengar lenguhan dari mulut Donghae .

"Masih pahit ?", Donghae menggeleng lucu menjawabnya . Ternyata , Siwon melakukan ciuman itu hanya untuk menghilangka rasa pahit yang dirasakan oleh Donghae . Karena memang Donghae tak menyukai hal yang pahit-pahit .

Donghae memeluk pinggang Siwon , lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon . Siwon tersenyum kecil , sambil mengusap rambut Donghae dengan sayang , sesekali ia cium pucuk kepala Donghae membuat si empunya memejamkan metanya menikmati sentuhan dari suami tercintanya .

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya . Siwon yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Donghae langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan istri manjanya itu .

"Anak appa juga mau hm ", Siwon mengecup perut rata Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar .

"Hyuuunggg", rengek Donghae manja , Siwon meneguk salivanya . Dia tahu nada manja Donghae saat ini, pasti ada maunya .

Siwon mendekap tubuh Donghae , "Waeyo?",tanya Siwon sambil mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut Donghae secara bergantian .

"Aku ingin jus apel Hyung", Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya , " Jus apel ?", Donghae mengangguk .

"Aku haus , aku ingin itu ", ujarnya manja . Siwon menghela nafasnya , "Hyung tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian Hae", Donghae memasang wajah kesalnya . Memajukan bibirnya , lalu membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Belikan aku tiket pesawat , aku ingin tinggal saja dengan appa dan eomma", ujar Donghae pelan . Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya , kemauan Donghae benar-benar membuat dirinya serba salah .

Siwon menarik dagu Donghae untuk menghadap ke wajahnya . Ia hapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi mulus Donghaenya . Makin hari Donghae semakin mudah menangis . Melihat semut yang terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri saja , ia sudah histeris menangis . Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya yang ada.

"Tunggu Hyung hm, atau mungkin kau mau ikut ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu menyentuh perutnya , "Sakiitt", lirihnya . Siwon tersenyum , " Baiklah kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku eoh ", Donghae mengangguk semangat menjawabnya .

Siwon mengusap rambut Donghae, "Hyung pergi ", ia kecup kening Donghae sekilas lalu berakhir dibibir sexy milik Donghae .

"Hyung", Siwon berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya , "ada apa Hae?", tanya Siwon lalu menjalankan mendekat menghampiri kasur yang ditiduri Donghae , karena memang dirinya sudah berada diambang pintu kamar .

"Waeyo?",tanya Siwon lembut . Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Hyung mau kemana ?", Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh istrinya yang manjanya setengah mati . Mau kemana ? bukankah Donghae meminta jus apel ?

"Tentu saja membelikanmu jus apel ", Siwon tertawa kecil mengucapkannya . Donghae menarik boneka nemo disamping tubuhnya , lalu memeluknya erat .

"Aku ingin apel ", gumamnya pelan .

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin apel Lee Siwon "

.

Siwon's POV

Mwo ? Dia memanggilku apa ? Lee Siwon ?

"Belikan aku apel , apel , apel", rengeknya dengan manja . Aish, semakin hari tingkat kemanjaanya makin meningkat . Bayangkan saja kalau hal ini terus berlanjut hingga Sembilan bulan ? Omooo, tak bisa ku bayangkan !

Ku usap kepalanya dengan sayang , "Bukankah kau tadi mau jus apel ?",tanya ku lembut . Ku lihat ia mengangguk menjawabnya , " Benar , aku ingin jus apel", jawabnya dengan wajah yang meyakinkan dan terus mengangguk. Ugh, sangat menggemaskan .

"Lalu?" , tanyaku heran . Bukankah tadi dia bilang , dia menginginkan apel ?

"Aku ingin apel Hyung ", jelasnya sambil memukulkan boneka nemo ke kepalaku . Entah kenapa sejak ' malam pertama ' ia selalu suka memukul kepalaku . Kalau tidak menggunakan bonekanya itu , dia akan menggunakan bantal atau guling , atau apa sajalah yang bisa ia temukan dan layak untuk dipukulkan ke kepalaku .

Sungguh menyedihkan . Tapi aku harus bersabar , bukankah ini demi dirinya juga . Terlalu mencintai, aku rasa itu penyebabnya .

"Kau ingin jus apel atau buah apel?", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , lalu lagi dan lagi,ia memukulkan bonekanya ke kepalaku , "Jus apel hyuung , iishh, lihat Aiden , appamu sangat bodoh "

Mwo? Dia mengatai aku bodoh ? Dan lihat dia, dia berbicara pada Aiden , ia usap-usap perutnya , dan dia tengah mengatakan sesuatu . Yang pasti tengah membicarakanku ! Lihat saja lirikan matanya yang menyebalkan itu . Argh, Sungguh ! Selama dia hamil , dia sangat menyebalkan .

Apa aku menyesal memperistrikan dia ? tidak, tidak .

"Hyuuungg"

Aku menghela nafas berat , "Baiklah , aku akan membeli jus apel , jus kan ?", dia mengangguk ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya .

Apa lagi maunya !

"Aku ingin apel Hyung ". Oh ayolah Lee Donghae, jangan buat aku benar-benar bodoh dihadapanmu dan juga aiden .

"Katakan yang benar Hae", aku sudah kesal dengan permintaan yang sangat sederhana namun membuat kepalaku pusing tak karuan .

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Apa kau marah Hyung ?",tanya takut-takut . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku , "Tidak Hae, mana mungkin aku marah padamu , sekarang apa yang kau inginkan ? Jus apel atau buah apel , atau keduanya ", ucapku lembut sambil mengusap perut miliknya .

Ia tersenyum sangat manisnya , "Aku ingin keduanya Hyung", pekiknya riang . Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang ceria itu , "Akan hyung belikan hm, kau tunggu ", Donghae mengangguk .

Siwon's Pov end

Siwon mencium kening Donghae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar . Donghae membalas senyum hangat Siwon dengan senyum malaikat miliknya , "jangan lama-lama ya Hyung ", Siwon mengangguk .

"Hyuung", Donghae sedikit berteriak saat melihat tubuh Siwon telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar .

"Waeyo Hae?",tanya Siwon penasaran . Siwon menaikan satu alisnya kala melihat Donghae memanggil dirinya untuk mendekat .

"Inii", Donghae menunjuk perut ratanya , Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Donghae , " Appa pergi dulu hm , jaga eomma baik-baik hm", Siwon mengecup dalam perut Donghae lalu mengusap melingkar diperut rata itu . Donghae akan meminta Siwon memberikan usapan dan kecupan diperut ratanya itu setiap kali Siwon ingin pergi keluar .

"Ada lagi ?",Donghae menggeleng menjawabnya . Siwon bernafas lega , setidaknya Donghae tidak akan menunda kepergiannya .

"Hyyuungg", Siwon memutar balikkan tubuhnya , "Apel hijau saja ", Siwon mengangguk .

"Hyuuungg"

"Apa Hae ?"

"Jangan lama-lama "

"Hyyuuungg"

"APA LAGI HAE!"

"heheh, hati-hati "

Donghae terkikik geli kala melihat Siwon memukul tangannya ke daun pintu . Marah ? Kesal ? Tentu saja .

"Lihat Aiden , appamu sangat emosi sejak eomma hamil , sangat tidak pantas bukan ?",tanyanya pada sesuatu benda hidup yang berada didalam perutnya .

Siwon emosi karena dirimu Hae !

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kau mau kemana ?", tanya Yesung saat melihat Minho mengenakan jaket dan kaca mata hitamnya . Terlihat sangat tampan .

Minho tersenyum kecil , "Hanya ingin mencari angin segar , oh iya Hyung , aku sudah diterima kerja disalah satu perusahaan ", Yesung tersenyum senang mendengarnya .

"Syukurlah , memang perusahaan apa ?",selidik Yesung . Minho berlalu begitu saja , mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung .

"Mungkin aku pulang malam Hyung , aku pergi", pamit Minho . Yesung menggaruk rambutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal .

"Hmh hati-hati", teriaknya saat Minho sudah berada diluar apartemen . Yesung masih bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya , kenapa Minho serasa enggan memberitahu perusahaan yang akan ditempatinya .

"Tak mungkin ", gumamnya pelan saat sebuah pemikiran terlinats begitu saja ,dia menggelengkan kepalanya "tak mungkin Lee's Coorp ", iapun memilih duduk di sofa , menonton tv dihari sabtu pagi .

Cukup mengasyikkan !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"ah tubuhku sangat lelah ", aku turun dari ranjangku dengan perlahan , "awwhh", rintihku saat aku merasakan perih diperutku .

"Aiden , jangan buat susah eomma hm", aku usap lembut perutku . Siapa tahu saja , usapan sayangku akan membuat rasa perihku akan hilang .

Ternyata benar, rasa sakit itu seakan pergi begitu saja !

"Nugu?",tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, saat aku mendengar suara bel aprtemen berbunyi .

Mungkinkah itu Siwon Hyung ? oh tentu bukan ! Kalau memang iya , pasti dia tak akan menekan bel .

Donghae pabbo !

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan , ada perasaan ragu saat aku memegang knop pintu .

"Nugu?"

Tak ada orang disini . Ahh, pasti salah apartemen .

Aku menutup pintu kembali , namun belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh . Aku mendengar suara bel lagi .

"Jangan bercanda !", ucapku kesal sambil memperhatikan daerah sekitarku . Tak ada orang , namun kenapa aku merasa ada yang tengah mengintaiku . Aku bisa merasakannya .

"Hyuukii, tolong jagalah aku dan Aiden", ucapku pelan dan terdengar seperti gumaman . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku , saat aku merasa aku melihat sesosok bayangan tengah mengintipku dari balik dinding yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang .

Jantungku berdegup kencang , dengan cepat aku menutup kembali pintu apartemenku .

Aku segera berlari kecil ke kamarku . Mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi seseorang disana , "Yeoboseyo", terdengar sapaan lembut dari sana .

"Hyuuungg", pekikku sambil mengeratkan ponsel ditanganku . Lagi dan lagi . Aku mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi .

"Kau dimana Hyung , cepat pulang ", aku gugup , hingga aku menjatuhkan air mataku . Entah kenapa aku merasa takut saat ini . Biasanya aku tak pernah seperti ini . Apa ada orang yang ingin berbuat jahat disekitarku ?

"Ada apa Hae?", kudengar suara panic dari Siwon Hyung , aku menggelengkan kepalaku , "Aku takut hiikkks, cepat pulang Hyuungg", aku mengeratkan ponselku saat aku mendengar pintu apartemenku terbuka .

"Hiikkss hyyuung ", aku naik ke atas tempat tidurku , menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut tebal , " Tunggu, hyung segera pulang ", aku sudah tak begitu dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Siwon Hyung .

Ucapannya tertutup oleh detakan jantungku yang berdegup sangat keras , kuat dan cepat .

"Hiikkss, hyyuungg", aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut . Aku dapat merasakan ranjangku bergoyang , menandakan ada beban yang menaikinya .

Bagaimana di tahu passwordnya ? siapa ?

Dia menarik selimutku namun ku coba untuk tetap menahannya , hingga ada pergerakan dari yang lainnya . Dia tidak sendiri .

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon berlari cepat menuju apartemennya . Suara jeritan Donghae membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir tenang . Wajah takut, gugup dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu .

Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar . Ia bertambah kalut saat mendengar tangisan , yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghaenya .

Siwon segera berlari menuju kamarnya , "Hae eh, appa , eomma ", Siwon mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu . Dia membuang nafas beratnya , ia tersenyum kala melihat Donghaenya tengah menangis dipelukan sang eomma – Leeteuk .

….

"Kapan kalian datang , kenapa tak menghubungi sebelumnya ?",tanya Siwon kepada kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah berada dikursi dapur . Setelah menyelesaikan acara menangis Donghaenya , yang katanya begitu bahagia melihat kedua orangtuanya datang . Bukankah tadi dia sangat ketakutan ?

Kangin-appa Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum , "Hanya memberi sedikit kejutan ", jawabnya yang dianggukan oleh Leeteuk . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Kalian berdua hampir membuat dua orang mati ", celetuk Donghae yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan heran dari Leeteuk dan Kangin .

"Maksudmu apa Hae ?',tanya Leeteuk seraya mengusap punggung tangan Donghae yang berada diatas pahanya . Karena memang mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dan Kangin .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku sedang hamil appa , eomma ", jawab Donghae dengan mimic wajah malu-malu .

Kangin tersenyum lebar , ia peluk tubuh Siwon , "Ahh, gomawoyo telah memberikan kami cucu anakku ", ucap Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Siwon . Mereka berdua sepakat , kalau mereka akan memberitahukan berita begus ini pada moment yang tepat . Mungkin ini adalah waktunya .

"Sudah seharusnya kan appa ", ucapnya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas , "mianhaeyo karna tadi telah membuatmu takut ", sesal Kangin yang digelengkan oleh Donghae .

"Aku tak takut appa , aku hanya sedikit terkejut ", sangkal Donghae yang sukses membuat Siwon tertawa .

Dia tahu bahwa Donghaenya tengah berbohong . Bukankah Donghae tadi ketakutan dan menangis ?

"Kau harus jaga anakmu baik-baik yah ", Donghae mengangguk saat mendengar nasehat sang eomma .

"Dan kau Siwon , kau harus melindungi anak dan istirmu ", kali ini Siwon mendapat petuah dari sang appa . Siwon tersenyum , "tanpa kalian berdua memintapun aku akan melakukannya ", semua tersenyum mendengarnya .

"Hyung , mana jus apelku ?",Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya , "Aku hanya membeli apelnya saja , aku tak sem-"

"Aku ingin jus apel , aku tak ingin buah apel ", sergah Donghae membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin memandangnya dengan diam .

Argh Donghae benar-benar !

Siwon beranjak , lalu berjongkok dihadapan Donghae . Menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya kea rah lain .

"Bagaimana kalau hyung buatkan jus apel ?", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya . Dapat ia lihat Siwon tengah tersenyum ke arahnya .

Donghae terlihat berpikir , sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum , "Baiklah , tapi aku ingin kau membuat jus mangga untukku ", Siwon mengangguk menjawabnya .

Tunggu ?

"Jus mangga ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Aku sudah tak ingin dengan jus apel , dan aku rasa jus mangga lebih manis ", Siwon mendesah pelan .

"Hyuuung , mau yah , yah ", rengek Donghae manja membuat Siwon mengecup sekilas keningnya .

"Kau menyebalkan hm", Siwon mencubit gemas hidung Donghae membuat Donghae tertawa gemas . Tandanya Siwon akan menuruti kemauannya , walaupun Siwon harus rela keluar lagi untuk mencari buah mangga .

Mungkin lebih baik, jika didalam kulkasnya semua buah tersedia . Dengan begitu ia tak susah lagi mencari buah yang diinginkan Donghae secara cepat dan tepat .

Dan dua orang yang lain menatapnya dengan wajah gembira mereka .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seseorang yang lain tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat , saat ia melihat Siwon dan Donghae berjalan beriringan keluar dari apartemen . Dan jangan lupakan , genggaman tangan mereka , kuat sekali . Seakan takut melepas satu sama lain .

"Cih, ku pastikan kalian akan berpisah cepat atau lambat ! ", ucapnya tertahan karena ia tengah menahan amarahnya yang tengah memuncak .

Hatinya terasa panas dan sakit kala ia melihat Siwon dengan mesranya mencium kening Donghae . Donghae yang sangat dicintainya .

…

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dari dalam mobilnya , ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya .

"Hae ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya yang menahan kantuknya . Biasanya jam segini Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur pagi .

Siwon tersenyum , "Tidurlah , nanti sampai dirumah Sungmin akan ku bangunkan ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne , aku sangat lelah hyung ", ucapnya pelan . Tak perlu lama , kini mata Donghae sudah terpejam . Senyum manis terukir di bibir sexynya .

Siwon tersenyum , "Saranghaeyo ", ia kecup kening Donghae singkat . Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk , ternyata dari Sungmin .

Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia teramat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu , dan dia juga meminta Ryeowook untuk datang ke rumah Sungmin . Dia rindu dengan mereka , oh bukan dengan mereka , lebih tepatnya dengan masakan mereka .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apa chap ini sangat membosankan ? ahh, aku rasa iya T.T , tapi semoga kalian suka hm … ^^ , Donghae sangat menyebalkan ! ingin rasanya dipeluk lalu dicium#dibunuhHyuk .**

**Inginnya sih nih update barengan sama seq , eh ternyata ada urusan mendadak#lirikstatusfb .**

**Please Review , Follow n' fave eoh !**

**~ Seq This Is Love sudah publish , mohon reviewnya juga … ~ **

**Buat Minho, kau sangat tampan !^^**

**Waktunya balas review-an ****

**Lullu20 : Ne, tak apa-apa , kayanya Minho mending sama saya aja deh , heheh#dikubursamalulu**

**casanova indah: Kyu ? hmh, gk tega buat Kyu evil jadi jahat(?) , bukankah sebutan evil berarti setan , dan setan adalah iblis, dan iblis mempunyai sifat jahat#ribet amat .. Nc sudah rilis, review ne .. :D**

**shin min young: Belum bisa janji Yehaenya , yang pasti ntr dibuatkan kok ff nya ^^ , Nc sudah rilis , please reviewnya **

**Dew'yellow: Minho milik saya#digampartaeminpakesendalddangko(?) , kenapa paling lama ? tanya aja deh sama Hae , me : Hae kata Dew'yellow kenapa ff ini paling lama updatenya . Hae : ( Angkat bahu ), mungkin author lagi galau , me : lho kok salah gua ?#abaikan .  
Diusahakan secepatnya update ^.'**

**Nnaglow: Anaknya aiden Fa , aiden , jangan diganggu gugat deh ,, ntr aidennya marah ama kk . **

**Haelfishy: Gimana ya ?#garukdagu**

**BornfreeHae: ih apa'an deh , kelilipan yah pake kedip-kedip mata ? #ketularanbabonyayesung .**

**KittYoongFisHae: jadi kamu berharap kalau ff ini main pairnya di ubah eoh ? Jadi Minhae ? Big NO NO , NIH SUDAH LANJUTT#APAAN NIH PAKE CAPSLOCK**

**Guest : Culik author aja Minho yah , heheheh, mungkin aja seperti pemikiranmu … :D**

**Rae: Awalnya emng ingin Bumiiie , kenapa gk jadi ? alasannya author gk tega buat Bumii jadi cast bad mulu .. aku sayang sama Bumiie#pelukbarenghae , jangan sebut-sebut Monyet ntr Hyuk denger dari alam lain , hhihiihih**

**Cutefish: hmh ff angel eoh ? ntr deh , isnyallah akhir minggu ini :D**

**Hana Midori-chan: Kan Zhou sudah direhab , gk mungkin dating lagi …^^ . yah , minho sangat mengerikan .. seremm#dilemparbotolsamaminho**

**Yulika: wahhh, udah Nc yang dibuat , mau gimana lagi#nangisdibawahranjang**

**Arum Junie: yah, biasa penyakit(?) para suami , hihihii, NC sudah rilis, mind Rnr nya hm#puppyeyes**

**Princelee86: Hae gk kenapa-kenapa , tenang aja . Wajah Minho bikin aku takuutt , #gk ada hubungannya (abaikan )**

**Cho Kyura : korban sinetron , kkkk~ , Minho di ff saya akan berperan jahat , namun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan mnjadi main pair dengan Hae :D**

**Akhir kata author mengucapkan terimakasih#bungkukbarengHyukhae^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook – Kim Jongwoon – Choi Minho - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ?

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

_Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya dari dalam mobilnya , ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya ._

_"Hae ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya yang menahan kantuknya . Biasanya jam segini Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur pagi ._

_Siwon tersenyum , "Tidurlah , nanti sampai dirumah Sungmin akan ku bangunkan ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne , aku sangat lelah hyung ", ucapnya pelan . Tak perlu lama , kini mata Donghae sudah terpejam . Senyum manis terukir di bibir sexynya ._

_Siwon tersenyum , "Saranghaeyo ", ia kecup kening Donghae singkat . Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk , ternyata dari Sungmin ._

_Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia teramat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu , dan dia juga meminta Ryeowook untuk datang ke rumah Sungmin . Dia rindu dengan mereka , oh bukan dengan mereka , lebih tepatnya dengan masakan mereka ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa kini waktu telah berganti . Usia kandungan Donghae pun menginjak usia 3 bulan . Terlihat membuncit . Namun selama itu pula ia merasakan ada yang terus mengintainya dari kejauhan . Entah itu siapa .

Donghae duduk disalah satu meja di sebuah Café yang cukup jauh dari apartemennya . Ia pergi sendiri , karena memang Siwon sedang bekerja . Sebenarnya ia meminta Sungmin dan Ryeowook menemaninya , tapi sepertinya mereka belum juga tiba . Atau mungkin mereka lupa . Mengingat Donghae membuat janji ini seminggu yang lalu .

Donghae mengusap perutnya , "Kapan kau lahir , Eomma sudah merindukanmu ", ujarnya pelan dan terdengar seperti bisikan . Ayolah Hae itu masih lama bukan ?

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , mencoba melihat ke arah jendela luar , "Hujaann ", lirihnya saat melihat rintikan hujan yang begitu derasnya . Dia sedikit heran , tadi saat dirinya pergi diantar oleh Siwon . Hari begitu teriknya , kenapa setelah beberapa menit hujan tiba-tiba datang .

Oh~ , entahlah .

Donghae tersenyum sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya . Ia memotong roti berselai kacang , "Hmh, sungguh enak ", ucapnya saat menguyah potongan roti tersebut .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu , ia merasa kalau ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya . Takut ? Tentu . Namun Donghae mencoba memberanikan dirinya . Dia menafsirkan kalau orang itu tidak jahat . Kenapa ? alasannya jika orang yang di yakini Donghae adalah seorang _stalker _pasti sudah dari dulu dia akan mengalami bahaya . Tidak sampai beberapa bulan ini . Lagipula Donghae masih ingat betul saat dirinya terjatuh dari anak tangga , ada seseorang yang membantunya berdiri . Namun saat dirinya ingin melihat sosok yang membantunya itu , sosok itu langsung pergi . Dan Donghae menyakini kalau sosok itu adalah sosok yang mengintainya beberapa bulan ini . Tapi untuk apa ? Apa dia artis ? Lalu sosok itu adalah seorang _'papparazi ' ? _Tentu bukan !

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum . Bila seperti ini , kejadian yang sempat melintas dipikirannya . Ia menjadi ingat dengan sosok yang dulu sempat singgah di hatinya . Walau tak mampu menggeser posisi Siwon dihatinya .

_Flashback on ,_

_Donghae berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan kecepatan maksimal . Mengingat dirinya terlambat sekolah . Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya . Kemana orang tuanya ? Kangin dan Leeteuk tak bisa mengantar Donghae , karena mereka tengah ada tugas yang sama sekali tak bisa ditinggalkan walaupun sedetik saja ._

_Donghae menyeka keringatnya , peluh sebesar biji jagung bergulir membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya yang manis . _

_Donghae sedikit tergesa berlari menaiki anak tangga , hingga ia harus salah menginjak anak tangga . Donghae kehilangan keseimbangan . Dirinya terjatuh , dan ._

"_Uh~", Donghae membuka matanya dengan takut-takut . Ia tak merasakan sakit atau apa . Namun ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk dengan sangat kuat ._

_Donghae menatap seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dengan wajah takut, kaget dan senang . Entahlah, mungkin karena wajah seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya terlihat sangat tampan baginya ._

_Sosok itu tersenyum , "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?",tanyanya lembut , dan Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, gomawoyo ", jawab Donghae dengan diiringi senyum manisnya ._

_Sosok itu terpesona , ia terpana saat melihat senyum angelic milik Donghae . Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya . Dia , walau dia masih berusia belia , ia tahu kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta ._

_Donghae membungkuk , "Mianhae , aku harus mencari kelasku ", ujarnya sopan dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya , kalau tak sebuah tangan mengenggam erat lenganna ._

"_Huh?"_

_Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , ia memandang heran seseorang yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya . _

"_Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari kelasmu , kau anak baru kan ?", Donghae mengangguk membenarkan , dan dia tersenyum ._

"_Sekali lagi terimakasih ", ujar Donghae , "Namaku Lee Donghae , kalau kau ?",tanya Donghae . Sosok itu tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kalinya , "Aku , Choi Minho ", balasnya ._

_Flashback off _

"Choi Minho ", gumamnya tanpa sadar . Donghae tersenyum , ia berdiri hendak keluar . Mengingat kalau hujan telah reda . Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ia ingin pulang dan tidur . Seperti hari-hari biasanya .

Ia berjalan menuju pintu , namun entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi berat . Dan dia hanya meringis , menahan dentuman keras di kepalanya , "Ahh~", dan setelahnya semua gelap .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon berjalan sedikit santai menuju ruang kerjanya . Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang dalam ruang kerjanya , "Silahkan masuk '', ujarnya saat mendengar pintu kerjanya diketuk .

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh agak besar masuk , mendudukan diri disamping Siwon . Dan Siwon tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya , "Bagaimana keadaan istrimu Siwon-ah ?",tanya namja itu yang diketahui bernama Shindong . Salah satu rekan kerja Siwon .

Siwon memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Sangat baik Hyung , tapi beberapa hari ini dia sering mengeluh pusing Hyung, aku jadi khawatir dengannya ", keluh Siwon , Shindong menepuk pelan pundak Siwon , "Tenanglah , mungkin itu hanya gejala biasa , orang hamil memang seperti itu ", Shindong mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu .

Siwon tersenyum , "Semoga Hyung ", ujarnya senang .

Shindong pun berdiri namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali duduk , "Siwon-ah , karyawan barumu mana ? ",tanya Shindong seakan ingat tujuannya datang ke ruang kerja Siwon .

Siwon menggaruk pelipisnya , "Katanya ia tak enak badan ", jawab Siwon dan Shindong hanya ber-oh , sebelum dirinya membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya , "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja ", tanggap Siwon dan Shindong hanya mengangkat bahunya .

"Itu yang ada dipikiranku saat aku pertama kali melihatnya , ia mencurigakan ", jelas Shindong lagi .

Siwon terdiam , membiarkan Shindong pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya . Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela . Langit begitu mendung , setelah mengguyur bumi beberapa saat lalu .

Ia sadar dan ia membenarkan perkataan Shindong . Ia juga menaruh rasa curiga dengan karyawan barunya itu . Namun selama bekerja , karyawannya itu sangat pintar dan cekatan . Tak ada hal yang aneh-aneh yang nampak dari kelakuan karyawan barunya itu .

Namun , entahlah . Mungkin hanya pemikiran buruk saja . Sama yang seperti ia katakana untuk Shindong .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya remuk , rasa pening di kepalanya pun masih enggan untuk pergi . Ia berusaha membuka matanya dengan susah payah , hingga kini mata kecilya itu bisa menatap sekeliling ruangan yang tak terlalu besar . Dah yah , ruang kamar yang begitu rapi tentunya .

Donghae berusaha untuk duduk , sambil memegangi kepalanya , masih berat mungkin . Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , setelah meyakini kalau ruang kamar ini adalah kamar yang baru pertama kali ia datangi .

"A-aku dimana ?", Donghae menyapu hampir ke seuruh kamar itu . Tak ada petunjuk yang ia temukan , ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak mungkin ", gumamnya saat sebuah pemikiran kalau dirinya tengah diculik . Kalau diculik pasti dirinya akan di ikat bukan ?

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah pintu , saat mendengar langkah kaki masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya . Ia mencengkeram selimut dengan kuat . Jangtungnya berdebar sangat kencang . Dia takut , sangat takut . Bagaimana kalau saat seseorang itu masuk dan langsung mendodongkan pistol ke arahnya ? Oh tidak .

Klek .

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika . Wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini kembali pucat . Namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum , walau senyum yang ia tunjukkan sangat kaku . Sedangkan sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya , membawakan nampan makanan tersenyum begitu tulus ke arahnya .

Sosok itu kini berada di depan ranjang tidur miliknya , lalu berjongkok . Hingga kini wajahnya bertatap wajah dengan wajah Donghae .

Sosok itu menaruh nampan ke atas meja , disamping tubuhnya , "Bagaimana kabarmu ?", tanyanya sebagai ucapan pembukaan . Donghae tersenyum , ia tahu apa maksud namja tampan dihadapannya ini . Bukan keadaan yang ia pertanyakan , namun malah kabar .

"Baik , kalau kau ?", tanya Donghae sedikit lebih tenang setelah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya yang seakan ingat melompat , "Aku merasa buruk tanpa mu ", jawbnya . Seketika raut kebahagiaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya kini berubah menjadi wajah suram yang menyedihkan .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Jangan katakan itu lagi ", pinta Donghae lembut , Donghae pun membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sosok itu , "Kau tahukan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu ", Donghae terdiam mendengarkannya .

Sosok itu memeluk tubuh Donghae , "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ", lanjutnya . Nadanya sedikit berbeda , terdengar dingin dan menusuk . Donghae terkejut mendengarnya , namun ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya . Dirinya tak boleh terlena sedikitpun .

Donghae mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu , "Mianhaeyo Minho , ini semua sudah berakhir , aku dan kau tak ada hubungan apapun , kita hanya sebatas teman , aku memang mencintaimu dulu, namun sungguh , kau tak bisa merebut hatiku seutuhnya , tak bisa ", Donghae mencoba menjelaskan kisah tentang apa yang terjadi pada masalalu . Masalalu yang begitu pahit untuk Minho . Karena , cintanya tak terbalaskan oleh Donghae .

Donghae mengusap punggung tangan Minho , "Aku , aku sudah menikah dan aku sedang hamil ", Minho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya , "Aku tahu semuanya , aku tahu , setiap detik apa yang kau lakukan aku tahu ", Donghae tercekat mendengarnya .

Jangan-jangan , apa yang ia sangka selama ini memang benar .

Minho tertawa kecil , "Maafkan aku , jika selama ini membuatmu takut , aku hanya belum siap menemuimu secara langsung ", ujarnya , dan Donghae tersenyum , walau jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat takut . Minho yang ia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu , kini telah berbeda . Minho yang ada didepan nya kini bukanlah Minho yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya merasa bahagia .

Kenapa saat ini , saat Minho menyentuh tanganya, ia merasakan aura buruk disekitar tubuh Minho . Tidak dengan sentuhan Minho beberapa tahun silam .

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya , menghindari tatapan Minho . Donghae memperbaiki resleting jaketnya , "Aku akan pulang Minho , terimakasih ", Donghae turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu .

Dia tahu ini sangat tidak sopan . Namun dia harus segerea keluar dari tempat ini .

Sedangkan Minho hanya diam , sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum – lebih tepatnya menyeringai , "Sebisa mana kau akan mempertahankannya ", dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan tertawa sangat keras .

"KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU LAGI DONGHAE "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan tubuh yang sedikit lelah . Mengingat pekerjaannya semakin hari semakin banyak . Ia tersenyum saat menemukan istrinya duduk ditepi ranjang dengan sebuah boneka nemo dalam dekapannya ,

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat Siwon langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang , "Sedang memikirkan apa ?",tanya Siwon sambil menaruh dagunya pada pundak Donghae , Donghae menggeleng , "Tidak ada , kenapa kau pulang malam sekali Hyungie , ", ujar Donghae sedikit manja sambil mengusap tangan kekar Siwon yang kini sedang mengusap lembut perutnya .

Siwon tersenyum , sambil menciumi tengkuk leher Donghae , "Banyak sekali tugas yang harus ku selesaikan sayang , apa kau sudah makan ?", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , lalu merubah posisinya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan . Donghae tersenyum , ia kecup bibir Siwon sekilas , " Aku menunggu untuk kita makan bersama , hmh ", Donghae memutar bola matanya ke atas . Seperti memikirkan sesuatu , "Hyuuungiiee",rengek Donghae manja . Siwon menghela nafasnya , karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . Donghae akan menuuntut yang macam-macam dengannya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku ingin nasi goreng buatanmu Hyungie , hmh, pasti enak ", ujar Donghae membuat Siwon tersenyum . Tingkah Donghae membuatnya gemas saja . Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalah di Perusahaanya .

Siwon menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , "Akan ku lakukan semua untukmu ", Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam semakin larut , Siwon menutupi tubuh polos Donghae dengan selimut tebal . Sepertinya baru saja tejadi ' sesuatu ' setelah acara makan malam .

Donghae menutup matanya , merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya . Sentuhan Siwon membuatnya merasa tenang . Ia membuka matanya , menatap dalam mata Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cinta .

Siwon menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , ia mengecup kening Donghae , "Ada apa ?",tanya Siwon lembut , Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya . Haruskah ia mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini kepada suaminya .

Namun , apa itu tidak akan apa-apa !

Siwon mengusap punggung Donghae , "Katakan ada apa sayang ?", tanya Siwon lagi . Karena ia tahu , Donghaenya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya . Ia kenal Donghae-nya sangat lama .

Donghae menghela nafas beratnya , ia tak bisa berbohong , hm, ia tak pandai dalam urusan berbohong .

"Hyungiie, tadi aku pingsan ", gumam Donghae , Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung bangun , ia periksa tubuh Donghae dengan cara yang berlebihan .

"Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit sayang , aku takut kalau kau dan bayimu kenapa-kenapa ", ujar Siwon panic , Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . Betapa pedulinya Siwon dengannya .

"Aku tak apa Hyuungie , aku taka pa ", Donghae bangun dan mengusap lembut wajah Siwon . Ia tanamkan satu kecupan di bibir Siwon , "Aku baik-baik saja ", ujarnya sekali lagi .

Terdengar legaan nafas dari mulut Siwon , "Syukurlah ", ujar Siwon , dan Donghae tersenyum saat tubuhnya didekap dengan sangat erat , "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae , sangat ", ujar Siwon . Entah kenapa hatinya ingin sekali mengucakan kata-kata itu .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku juga Hyungiie ", balasnya .

Pelukan itu terlepas , Siwon mengusap perut Donghae yang sedikit membuncit itu , "Appa sangat mencintai Eommamu " ucapnya , Donghae yang mendengar itu memukul kepal Siwon dengan tangannya , "Apa yang kau lakukan Hae ?",tanya Siwon tak terima mendapat pukulan dari Donghaenya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kau hanya mencintaiku, tidak Aiden ", Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya kea rah lain , Siwon yang melihat itu tertawa kecil .

Betapa menggemaskannya Donghae di matanya !

Siwon membawa wajah Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya . Ia kecup kening Donghae , kedua pipi , lalu berakhir di bibir sexy Donghaenya itu . Hal itu membuat kedua pipi Donghae memerah , menahan malu .

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya , mengusap lembut perut Donghae , "Appa juga mencintaimu ", ujar Siwon saat satu kecupan panjang terlepas dari perut Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar , "Kami juga mencintaimu ", Donghae memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan sangat erat .

Sepertinya dia masih belum ingin membicarakan perihal dirinya yang bertemu dengan sosok masa lalunya . Tentang sosok penguntit itu .

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sudah malam , tak baik untuk kesahatan mu dan juga Aiden ", Donghae mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya .

Siwon menarik Donghae ke dalam dekapannya . Donghaepun menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Siwon . Dapat ia dengar , detak jantung Siwon yang berpacu begitu cepatnya , "Hyuungiie", Siwon berdehem menjawabnya . Karena dirinya benar-benar mengantuk saat ini .

"Saranghaeyo ", Siwon tersenyum , ia kecup pucuk kepala Donghae , "Nado ", balasnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minho tersenyum senang dengan apa yang ia lihat . Dia menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja , disamping ranjangnya . Dimana masih ada nampan makanan untuk Donghae .

"Satu langkah lagi , semua akan terjadi "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fiiuhhhh* , #lapkeringat **

**Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga , butuh waktu tiga jam menyelesaikan ff ini . ^^**

**Oh iya , untuk chap ini dan chap selanjutnya , saya tidak akan lagi menggunakan ' DONGHAE/SIWON POV ' , alasannya , ya tidak apa-apa . **

**Saya harap kalian suka , **

**Mind RnR please ^^ , **

**Untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ini , saya mengucapkan terimakasih .. ' gomawo jeongmal ' . ^^**

**OH iya , saya juga ada ff baru ' endless moment & gara-gara fb ' … **

**Shin Min Young : Yehae ? hmh, tunggu aja , gk bisa janji bisa buat dalam dekat-dekat ini , :D , sudah dibaca belum NC nya , mian , kalau masih abal ^^ , pemula**

**Elfishy : Sudah tahu kan ? kurang so sweet , tapi buat apa buat yang sosweet ?**

**Dew'yellow : Mwo ? kasihkan kepadamu ? demi ddagko , aku tak akan rela melepaskan Hae ke tanganmu … kkk~ , taemin tidak lihat kalau Minho berselingkuh denganku … ^^ , v ,**

**Casanova indah : Yesungkan aneh ? jadi gk usah dibuat" deh#digamparYeye , ayo , kita bakar Minho hidup" , #heboh**

**LulluBee : ganti pen name eoh ? yang nulis juga gregetan sama Hae … kkk~**

**Cutefish : itulah Donghae , manjanya mengalahi anak balita ! , Minho psyco bukannya ? aku tanya dulu ya ke EySu .. kkk~**

**Nnaglow : emang kamu lebay Fa , kkk~ , **

**BornFreeHae : ouh tidakkk , tenang aja , Minho hanya milik saya seorang#dibunuhtaemin .**

**Istrinya Sooman : maksudmu ?**

**Cho Kyura : hahaha, kau juga sepertinya ,,,, ^^ , buat lagi dunk yang lain … Minho suka Hae, namun ia kalah saing dengan Hyuk .. hingga ia akhirnya memilih dgn Taemin .. :D**

**Yulika : Sihae ? Eunhae is real ! ^^ , V ,**

**Arum Junie : Minho : aku tak mau :p**

**Shetea : MWO ?**

**Akhir kata saya mengucapkan ' jeongmal gomawo ' ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook – Kim Jongwoon – Choi Minho - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Rated :T

Summary : Cinta Sempurna telah diraih, tapi bisakah kita terus menjaga dan melindunginya agar tak terjatuh ke tangan pemilik yang salah ?

…

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Minho tersenyum senang dengan apa yang ia lihat . Dia menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja , disamping ranjangnya . Dimana masih ada nampan makanan untuk Donghae ._

_"Satu langkah lagi , semua akan terjadi "_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini sedang sibuk mengurus apartemennya yang terlihat sangat berntakan . Dari ruang dapur yang sudah sangat hancur , akibat Donghae yang merengek minta dibuatkan nasi goreng tengah malam . Alhasil , Siwon yang dalam keadaan mengantuk hampir saja membakar apartemennya sendiri . Karena , kebodohannya . Ia tak sengaja , menyalakan kompor gas dan menaruh kain di atas api tersebut . Ahh~ , pada saat itu ia mengira kalau kain itu adalah alat penggorengan .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Hei , kapan kau lahir eoh ?",Donghae mengusap lembut perutnya yang mulai membesar . Mengingat usia kandungannya yang menginjak 5 bulan . Dan selama itupula , ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Minho . Kemana dia ? Entahlah , Donghaepun tak peduli .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di sofa ,"Ahh, Eomma benar-benar lelah Aiden ", keluhnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada badan sofa . Donghae meluruskan kakinya . Terasa penat dan kaku . Wajar saja , beban yang ia bawa tidaklah ringan . Perutnya sangat besar , seperti hamil usia 7 bulan . Donghaepun tidak pernah lagi mengenakan celana , karna memang celana yang ia punya sudah tidak ada yang muatnya , terlebih Dokter menyarankan agar dirinya hanya menggunakan baju terusan . Mengingat kehamilannya yang berkembang pesat .

Ah, namun dia terlihat lebih lucu , seperti bola . Bulat .

Donghae mengambil ponsel dari kantong baju depannya . Ia mencoba menelpon seseorang disana , "Hyungiiee", sapanya saat sambungan teleponnya tersambung . Siwon yang ia telpon tersenyum , "Ada apa Hae chagiie ?",tanya Siwon , dan Donghae tertawa kecil .

"Kapan kau pulang ?",tanya Donghae dan membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya , ia tersenyum disana , sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya , "Belum satu jam aku pergi Hae", ujar Siwon heran .

Benar baru saja Siwon berangkat kerja , dan Donghae bertanya jam berapa dia akan pulang ? Tentu saja masih lama Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , "Hyungiie , hmh , aku mencintaiumu , saranghae", ujar Donghae manja , hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa kecil , "Nado saranghaeyo chagiie ", balas Siwon yang membuat pipi Donghae bersemu merah .

Well, terlalu berlebihan memang . Namun , beginilah Donghae , semakin hari tingkat kemanjaannya semakin menjadi . Mungkin saja , ini adalah pengaruh ' janin ' dalam perutnya yang membuncit itu .

…

Siwon menyenderkan punggungnya pada badan sofa . Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi poto sang istri yang begitu besar terpajang di ruang kerjanya .

Ia menoleh saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya , "Oh Minho , ada apa ?",tanya Siwon saat melihat salah satu karyawan barunya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya . Karyawan yang hampir 5 bulan ini bekerja dengan dirinya .

Minho tersenyum , ia duduk disamping Siwon . Siwon pun tersenyum , membalas senyum ramah Minho yang ditunjukkan kepadanya . Apalagi selama ini , Minho adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya . Di mata Siwon , Minho adalah sosok yang disiplin dan penuh tanggung jawab . Setiap tugas atau menangani salah satu proyek , Minho selalu bisa menjalankannya dengan baik . Maka dari itulah , Siwon ingin menaikan jabatan Minho sebagai sekretaris pribadinya . Apalagi selama ini , dia , tak pernah lagi mendapatkan sekretaris setelah Tuan Kim , memutuskan untuk berhenti , dikarenakan dia harus merawat istrinya yang sakit .

"Ada apa Minho ?",tanya Siwon sambil menaruh segelas kopi hangat di atas meja . Minho menatap Siwon , "Begini , aku ingin cerita Hyung , apakah bisa ?",tanya Minho yang dianggukan oleh Siwon .

Yah , Siwonpun sudah menganggap Minho seperti adiknya sendiri . Apalagi usia Minho dan usia Donghaepun sama . Bicara tentang Donghae , Siwon ingin sekali mempertemukan Minho dengan Donghae . Karena kata Minho , dia pernah mengenal Donghae sebelumnya , di Mokpo .

"Tentu saja , apa ?",tanya Siwon penasaran . Minho tersenyum , "Begini Hyung , aku menyukai oh ", Minho menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku bukan hanya menyukainya , namun aku sangat mencintainya Hyung ", lanjut Minho .

Siwon menggeser sedikit duduknya , hingga kini terlihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Minho . Dapat Siwon lihat , kesedihan sangat terasa di wajah tampan milik Minho .

Siwon tersenyum , "Lalu ?", tanya Siwon dan Minho , lantas memeluk Siwon , "Dia sudah bersuami Hyung , tapi , aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya , jauh sebelum dia , namja sialan itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya ", ujar Minho lirih . Dan entah kenapa , hati Siwon merasa sakit mendengarnya . Mungkin , dia bisa merasakan apa yang kini di rasakan oleh Minho . Walau , ia tak pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya .

Minho melepaskan pelukannya , ia tatap Siwon , "Aku sangat mencintainya Hyung , apa yang harus aku lakukan ?",tanya Minho , dan Siwon tersenyum . Ia usap pundak Minho dengan lambut , mengisyaratkan semuanya akan baik – baik saja .

"Kau tampan Minho , kau bisa mencari yang lebih dari orang yang kau cintai itu , dia sudah bersuami bukan ?",tanya Siwon dan Minho mengangguk terpaksa, "Tapi Hyung , aku sangat mencintainya ", Minho seakan tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Siwon .

Siwon menghela nafasnya , "Jika kau terus mengusik hidupnya , kasihan dia , dia sudah bersuami , sebaiknya , kau mencari cinta yang lain ", Siwon tersenyum kea rah Minho , "Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu , hanya kau ", ujar Siwon menenangkan .

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Hyung , cintaku sudah melekat dalam dihatinya , aku mencintainya hampir belasan tahun , cinta ini tak pernah hilang ", Siwon terdiam mendengar penuturan Minho .

Bukankah dia juga seperti ini dulu ? Cinta yang ia pendam untuk Donghae , hampir 13 tahun lamanya ?

"Aku tahu Hyung , dia sangat mencintainya suaminya itu , namun aku akan terus berusaha , agar aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali ", Siwon hanya diam menatap wajah Minho tanpa berkata apapun .

Dia bingung harus menjawab apa ? Kali ini , saat ini , Minho adalah sosok yang berbeda .

Siwon memaksakan senyum di depan Minho, "Tapi itu tidak baik Minho, kau akan merusak hubungannya dengan suaminya ", Minho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya , "Suaminya tak bisa membahagiakannya Hyung ", balas Minho , dan Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya . Jujur , ia sedikit tak suka melihat sikap Minho yang sangat egois ini .

"Carilah yang lain Minho , aku ya-", ucapan Siwon terputus kala Minho memotong ucapannya dengan berkata , "Dia berbeda Hyung , tak ada yang mungkin bisa menyamainya , dia ", Minho membawa arah matanya ke sebuah foto yang sangat besar , foto Siwon dan Donghae dengan balutan ' pakaian hangbok ' saat upacara pernikahan .

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Minho , dan entah kenapa saat ini ia berpikir kalau , orang yang dibicarakan itu adalah dia dan juga Donghae ?

"Dia sangat manis Hyung , hidung mancung , bibirnya pink dan juga sexy , ingin sekali aku menciumya , tubuhnya benar-benar menggoda , dan dia sangat sempurna ", ujar Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto itu .

Siwon merasakan kalau jantungnya saat ini memompa darah dengan sangat cepat . Debaran jantungnya sudah tak bisa terkontrol . Apalagi saat Minho mengungkapkan , sosok seseorang yang sangat dicintai Minho . Dan kenapa ia memikirkan kalau itu adalah istrinya – Donghae ?

'_Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ' , _pikir Siwon , saat ucapan Minho kembali terlintas . Ciri-ciri fisik seseorang itu , sama dengan Donghaenya . Walau jutaan orang mempunyai paras hampir menyerupai Donghaenya – namun baginya Donghaenya berbeda .

Ah, semoga seseorang itu bukanlah Donghae , ucap Siwon dalam hati .

Minho menyeringai saat melihat Siwon termenung dalam pemikirannya sendiri .

'_Sebentar lagi, kau akan kehilangannya Siwon-ah '_

…

Donghae duduk di atas ranjangnya , sambil mendekap erat nemonya . Hari sudah beranjak malam , dan Siwon belum pulang .

Donghae mengambil ponselnya , saat ponselnya berdering . Ia tersenyum , kala melihat sebuah memo dalam kalender ponselnya .

"Hampir saja aku lupa ", gumamnya pelan .

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap langit- langit kamarnya . Ia tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendengar suara seseorang diseberang telepon sana .

"Eommaaa", teriak Donghae cukup keras dan membuat sosok yang ditelepon Donghae – Leeteuk , Eomma Donghae menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya .

Donghae tertawa sangat keras setelah itu , hingga Leeteuk berpikir kalau anaknya sudah mulai gila sejak hamil .

"Eomma ", panggil Donghae dengan nada manjanya , Leeteuk disana tersenyum sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa , "Ada apa chagiiee", Donghae sungguh rindu dengan suara Eommanya . Wajar saja , hampir tiga bulan dia tak menemui Eommanya tersebut .

Donghae mematikan teleponnya . Lalu ia kembali menelpon dengan menggunakan _video call . _Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangannya , "Eomma ", dan disana Leetuk tertawa saat melihat wajah manis anaknya yang terlihat gemukan , wajar saja bukan ?

Donghae tersenyum , "Saengil chukae hamnida , saengil chukae hamnida , saranghaneun uri Eomma , saengil chukae hamnida", Donghae bernyanyi dengan riangnya lalu setelah selesai ia menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Eommanya , ia memberikan ciuman , "Aku sangat mencintaimu Eomma ", ujar Donghae dengan diiringi oleh air matanya .

Nyatanya disana , Leeteukpun menjatuhkan air matanya , "Gomawo chagiie, Eomma juga mencintaimu , Eomma sangat merindukan anak Eomma ini ", ujar Leeteuk sambil menghapus air matanya .

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Eomma . Belum sempat dirinya ingin bilang , ' mana sang Appa ' , tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi .

Donghae menatap sendu Eommanya , "Nanti kita sambung Eomma , ada yang datang ", ujar Donghae sedih , namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali ceria , "Mungkin itu Siwoniie hyung ", lanjut Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum , "Ya , titip salam untuknya ya ", Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya .

"Sekali lagi, happy birthday Eomma ", ujar Donghae sebelum dirinya memutuskan hubungan telepon dan langsung berlari kea rah pintu . Mungkin karena tergesa-gesa , dirinya hampir terjatuh akibat kakinya tersandung kaki meja . Bagaimana kalau sampai jatuh ? Bahaya bukan ? Kemarin juga dirinya hampir terjatuh , kalau tidak ada Siwon waktu itu . Ahh~ , Donghae hampir terpeleset dari kamar mandi .

Donghae terdiam tepat diambang pintu apartemennya . Tak ada orang seperti yang dia pikirkan . Dan pikirannya tentang Siwon hilang seketika saat dirinya ingat , ' _buat apa Siwoniie Hyung menekan bel ? '_

Mungkinkah itu ?

Donghae hendak berbalik kalau dirinya tak melihat sebuah kotak kado dengan bunga mawar di atasnya . Ia berjongkok , lalu mengambil hadiah itu .

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Nuguya ?", ia pun menoleh kea rah belakang , lalu ia berdiri . Ia menghela nafasnya , _'Mungkinkah ini ulah Minho lagi ?', _pikirnya . Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak mungkin , bukankah ia berjanji tidak akan mengangguku lagi ", Donghaepun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan sedikit tergesa . Karena ia merasa , ada yang tengah mengintainya saat ini .

Donghae duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan membawa kado berukuran besar dan juga bunga mawar , "Apa isinya ?",ia pun meletakkan bunga mawar merah disamping tubuhnya . Ia pandangi lekat-lekat kado tersebut dengan seksama .

Ia mengusap perutnya yang buncit itu , "Kau tahu apa isinya Aiden ?",tanya Donghae kepada calon bayinya itu . Tentu saja tak ada jawaband ari sang calon bayinya itu .

Donghae dengan ragu-ragu membuka bungkusan itu , "Bagaimana kalau isinya bom ?", Donghae menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka kado tersebut . Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Itu tidak mungkin Donghae manis ", ia pun kembali membuka bungkusan kado tersebut .

Dia membulatkan matanya lucu saat melihat apa isi kado tersebut . Donghae terseyum , "Inikah frogiie ", pekiknya sambil memeluk boneka katak tersebut .

Donghae memandangi lekat-lekat boneka katak bewarna hijau itu , "Frogiiee , froogiiee ", seketika tubuh Donghae menegang , lantas ia buang boneka tersebut .

Ia menatap horror bunga mawar tersebut , lalu ia ambil dan ia hempaskan ke bawah . Ia terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara . Suara yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya .

Donghae mencengkeram erat seprai bawahnya , perlahan air matanya turun membasahi wajah manisnya . Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini berubah pucat , dan kini tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat .

"Hae sayang , kau sedang apa ? aku sedang bersama dengan suamimu ", terdengar tawa cukup keras hingga menggema diruang kamar Donghae yang tengah diselimuti ketakutan .

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya yang kini tengah menyala , dengan cepat Donghae mengangkat telepon tersebut .

"Hyungiieee", Donghae terisak dengan derai air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipi mulusnya , "Hyungiiee, kau , hikks, hyungiiiee", Donghae terus saja memanggil Siwon yang tadi menghubunginya .

Donghae semakin menangis kala Siwonnya tak kunjung menyahut sapaanya , "Hiikkss, hyungiie, hhikkkssss", dan tibalah dimana tangisnya semakin menjadi kala disana , diseberang telepon sana , terdengar suara erangan tertahan nan menyakitkan .

"Hikkss,hiikkss, hyungiiieee", Donghae menggenggam erat ponsel , "Hyungiieee", Donghae berteriak kala ia mendengar ada teriakan yang sungguh menyakitkan hatinya . Hingga membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing .

"Jika kau ingin Siwonmu selamat , datanglah ke apartemenku "

"JANGANN HAE "

Brakkkk

Terdengar bantingan keras bersamaan dengan teriakan Siwon yang semakin membuat hati Donghae semakin takut , resah dan semua bercampur jadi satu .

Donghae tak bisa berucap apapun , selain , " Hyungiie, hhikks, hyungiiieee", hingga telepon itu terputus tak henti-hentinya Donghae berucap seperti itu .

Donghae menangis dan hatinya benar-benar takut , takut . Siwonnya kini sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang Donghae tahu , Minho adalah orang yang jahat . Dan Donghae juga tahu, kalau Siwonnya kini dalam bahaya .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , ia berjalan kea rah lemarinya . Mengambil jaket untuk menutupi dirinya dari dinginnya kota Seoul di tengah malam ini . Padahal Dokter sudah menyarankan , kalau dia tak boleh terkena angin malam . Itu akan membuat dirinya semakin mudah terserang flu , akibat janin yang dikandungnya . Yah ~ selama hamil ia tak bisa tersentuh oleh dinginnya udara malam . Namun bagaimana lagi ? ini demi Siwonnya .

Donghae kini berjalan , dengan menggunakan dress selutut dengan perut yang membesar . Tak lupa dengan sebuah jaket besar milik Siwon , ia usap perutnya , "Aiden , do'akan Appa hm , hhikkkksss", Donghae terus saja menangis sampai dirinya kini sudah duduk didalam taxi yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke apartemen Minho . Sesuai dengan alamat yang Minho kirimkan kepadanya beberapa saat lalu .

…

Disebuah ruangan tertutup , yakni sebuah kamar mewah yang sudah dipastikan milik Minho . Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan luka memar dan darah disetiap sudut wajahnya sedang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat . Dia adalah Siwon yang kini tengah berpejam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya . Dan kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing , akibat obat bius yang Minho masukkan kedalam minumannya saat perjamuan makan malam .

Siwon membuka perlahan matanya yang sudah lebam itu , "Kau sialan Minho", gumam pelan Siwon karena memang dirinya sudah tak punya lagi sisa tenaga . Ia menjatuhkan air matanya , san saat air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipinya . Ia meringis , kala air mata itu melewati luka-luka robek di setiap sudut wajah tampannya itu .

'_Tuhan , aku mohon , jagalah Donghae untukku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Update juga nih ff … mianhae kalau masih banyak typo(s) sana-sini , maklum udah malam nihh … **

**Buat Teuki Eomma , ' happy birthday for you , uri leader ! ' **

**N buat para readers , mind RnR please ?**

**Fishhiie LophaehaeUKE : ^^**

**nnaglow : apa di chap ini Minho keren ? setelah memukuli appamu eoh ?#evilsmirk**

**BornFreeHae: Yap , tebakanmu betul chinguuuu … W'hhoho , #savehae**

**Haelfishy : jangan , taemin lagi sibuk katanya , yah nyanyi bareng henry n kyu , lol**

**Casanova indah : jangan dicekik eon , minho untuk aku aja kalau digitu :p**

**Haehaehae : ya , tidak apa " saeng ^^ , minho jahat, tapi aku suka ^^ , lol**

**Cutefish : tunggu'in aja , tuh ff pasti update , tapi belum tahu kapan ,,, ^^ , gamsa **

**Shin min young : whwhahah , jangan ditendang dunk minho nya , baik buat saya aja deh #digampartaemin , **

**Cho Kyura : ahh ~ saya lebih suka wkt Minho di dream team show , kelihatan bgt mainly n handsome naturalnya … kkk~**

**Dew'yellow : ye ? Hae buat mu ? langkahin dulu mayat(?) choco !**

**Arum Junie : hanya hamil saeng , :D , mungkin . N , taemin , di panggil Arum noh ! jaga Si Mimin katanya , biar gk ganggu baby hae :D**

**Yulika19343382 : nih sudah lanjut :D , gamsa ^^**

**Shetea'vhateamach : Sudah tahukan ? ^^**

**Akhir kata , saya mengucapkan " jeongmal gomawo for you all "**


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle : This is Love

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae - Choi Siwon

Sub Cast : Park Jungsoo - Kim youngwoon - Lee Sungmin - Kim Ryeowook – Kim Jongwoon – Choi Minho - and others

Main Pair : SIHAE ( Hae!uke )

Genre : Romance, yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Semua telah usai , meninggalkan seberkas air mata .

…

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Siwon membuka perlahan matanya yang sudah lebam itu , "Kau sialan Minho", gumam pelan Siwon karena memang dirinya sudah tak punya lagi sisa tenaga . Ia menjatuhkan air matanya , san saat air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipinya . Ia meringis , kala air mata itu melewati luka-luka robek di setiap sudut wajah tampannya itu ._

'_Tuhan , aku mohon , jagalah Donghae untukku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat ini . Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya , " Yeoboseyo ", sapanya ramah membuat seseorang diseberang sana tertawa kecil .

"Hyungiie , cepatlah pulang, aku kesepian "

Siwon tersenyum mendengar rengekan manja dari istri tercintanya . Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dibadan kursi , "Sebentar lagi Hae chagiie , setelah rapat ini usai , aku akan pulang ", terdengar gerutuan dari Donghaenya , membuat Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

"Baiklah , nanti aku belikan , apa lagi ?", tanya Siwon balik saat Donghae meminta dirinya untuk membelikan permen kapas . Entah kenapa sejak hamil , Donghae sangat suka mengkonsumsi yang manis – manis . Ah~ , semoga saja anaknya akan lahir dan mempunyai wajah seperti dirinya .

"Tidak ada Hyungiie ", Siwon tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya .

"Baiklah , akan ku hubungi saat pulang nanti , saranghae ", Siwon sedikit mengecilkan suaranya saat ia merasa , Minho – sosok itu menatap dirinya tajam .

Donghae tertawa kecil diseberang sana , "Nado Hyungiie, aku dan Aiden sangat mencintaimu ", Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan istrinya . Setelah itu , ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya . Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya , kemudian setelah itu ia menatap Minho yang kini tengah berada di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya .

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Minho , ia tersenyum , "Ada apa ?", tanya Siwon ramah , Minho tersenyum tipis sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah foto .

"Tadi istrimu ya ?"

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , kenapa Minho tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengalihkan pertanyaanya dengan bertanya tentang ' Donghae ' ?

Minho menatap wajah Siwon yang kini masih berada dalam pemikirannya sendiri . Hingga sebuah tepukan pelan dipundaknya mampu membuyarkan lamunannya .

Siwon tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Minho tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya .

"Kau begitu mencintai istrimu Hyung ?", tanya Minho sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Siwon , Siwon kali ini bisa lebih tenang sedikit menghadapinya.

Siwon mengangguk , "Ne , aku sangat mencintainya ", jawab Siwon dengan senyum yang terkembang , hal itu membuat Minho kesal melihatnya. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

' Kenapa bukan aku diposisimu Siwon ! ' , pikirnya,

"Eh Hyung, apa kau ada punya waktu sebentar ?", tanya Minho dengan suara yang ia rendahkan sedemikian rupa .

Siwon berpikir sejenak , "Memang kenapa ?", tanya Siwon , Minho tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik jasnya , "Ini berkat kau , maukan kau merayakannya denganku ?", tanya Minho sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohonnya .

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Minho . Selembar cek,

"Aku tak melakukan apapun untukmu, kau yang berusaha dengan kemampuanmu sendiri", Minho tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak Siwon .

"Sebentar saja Hyung , lagipula istrimu tak mungkin marah bukan ? hanya 10 menit ", mau tak mau Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya .

Tidak apa, hanya sebentar, pikirnya .

' Tamat kau Siwon !'

…

Kini Siwon sudah berada di apartemen milik Minho . Simple , namun terlihat sangat mewah . Semua barang tertata dengan sangat rapi . Siwon melirik Minho yang kini sedang berada di dapur .

Ia tersenyum, Minho sangat teliti dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon ruangan tersebut. Ia merenggangkan tangannya , menikmati udara senja yang mampu memberikan kesegaran pada fisiknya yang cukup lelah karna pekerjaannya .

Ia pun segera merogoh ponselnya , saat ia teringat sesuatu .

Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata-kata , sebelum akhirnya ia mengirim kepada seseorang yang mungkin tengah menunggunya .

' **Aku sedang bersama temanku di Apartemennya , aku hanya sebentar disini . Kau jangan lupa makan dan minum vitamin eoh '**

…

Minho datang, menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah duduk disofa ruang tengahnya . Setelah berbincang cukup lama , akhirnya Siwon pamit untuk pulang .

"Lho Hyung , kau terburu-buru sekali ", Minho ikut berdiri saat melihat Siwon berdiri dan memasang jas hitam miliknya .

Siwon melirik jam tangan miliknya , "Aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Minho , Donghae sendirian di apartemen , dan aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya ", ujar Siwon dengan mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya .

Minho menghela nafasnya , "Baiklah , titip salamku untuknya , dan ", pandangannya jatuh pada secangkir teh yang masih penuh . Sepertinya , Siwon tidak meminumnya .

"Kau tak meminumnya Hyung ?", tanya Minho sambil memandang wajah Siwon yang menatap kea rah meja .

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya , menatap Minho , "Aku tidak haus, lagipula aku bawa minum dimobilku ", tolak Siwon halus yang membuat Minho tersenyum pahit .

Namun Minho tak menyerah . Bagaimana caranya ia harus bisa membuat Siwon meminum teh buatannya . Teh yang terdapat obat bius didalamnya .

"Kau tak menghargaiku Hyung ", Minho terduduk sambil menatap Siwon sedih . Siwon menghela nafasnya , "Baiklah, aku akan meminumnya ", Minho tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat Siwon mengambil secangkit teh tersebut dan meminumnya hingga habis .

Siwon meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut di atas meja . Ia pun tersenyum , "Gomawo ", ujar Siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minho ,"Hati-hati ya Hyung", Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya .

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan tiba-tiba , kepalanya bagai dihantam benda tumpul . Pusing , "Ahh~", tak kuat , Siwon terduduk lemas dan sedetik kemudian dirinya terbaring diatas lantai .

"Bodoh"

Minho tertawa melihat Siwon pingsan , ia menghampiri Siwon , "Kau pikir kau akan selamanya dengannya huh?", Minho menendang tubuh Siwon dengan sangat kuat .

"Kau akan kehilangannya malam ini "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ditengah dinginnya kota Seoul . Terlihat sesosok namja manis baru saja keluar dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat . Tempat yang diduga adalah sebuah apartemen mewah .

Tempat dimana suaminya berada , mungkin .

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa . Takut , karena saat ini cahaya lampu diuar sangat pekat . Ia pun sesekali mengeratkan jaketnya yang tebal itu . Melindungi kulit tubuhnya dan juga melindungi sesosok janin didalam perutnya .

Ia menghapus air matanya , saat ia mengingat suara teriakan suaminya beberapa saat lalu . Teriakan yang membuatnya takut , membuatnya tak henti-hentinya menangis .

Dia menghentikan langkahnya , mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke atas sana . Ia menjatuhkan air mata seraya berucap , "Tolong jaga suamiku Tuhan ", ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan ia pun tak berhenti bedo'a didalam hatinya .

'Hyukiie , tolong lindungi Siwoniie Hyung '

Kini dirinya sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen milik Minho . Air matanya tak bosan untuk terus membasahi wajah malaikatnya . Jantungnya berdegup kencang . Khawatir , takut, gelisah, semua rasa itu bercampur jadi satu .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , ia mengusap perutnya ," Hikks, Aiden , hikkss, eomma takut", keluhnya dan itu wajar .

Ia membuka matanya , dan mulai menekan bel apartemen bernomor ' 105' .

…

Siwon membuka matanya , kala ia mendengar ada suara bel berbunyi .

'Donghae '

Tak ada tenaga yang tersisa , suaranyapun seakan habis akibat teriakan yang ia lakukan .

Perlahan ia melihat Minho keluar dari kamarnya , dan saat ini dirinya sedang berada diruang tengah apartemen . Dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat . Dan jangan lupakan , sebuah plester yang cukup kuat untuk membungkam mulutnya .

Siwon tak bisa melihat dengan jelas , siapa yang saat ini tengah bertemu ke apartemen Minho . Donghaenya kah ? Semoga tidak .

Namun seketika , tubuhnya menjadi tegang dan air matanya tiba-tiba memaksa keluar . Kala ia mendengar dri telinganya sendiri , suara yang sangat teramat ia hapal .

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ", Minho memeluk tubuh Donghae yang begitu rapuh saat melihat keadaan suaminya yang begitu mengenaskan dimatanya .

Donghae menutup mulutnya , "H-hyungiee", ia mendorong dada Minho dengan sangat kuat , membuat pelukan sepihak itu terlepas .

Donghae berlari menghampiri Siwonnya , lantas ia menangis sejadi-jadinya , "Hikks, hiikkss, Hyungiee, hhikkss", Donghae berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang menjerat tangan dan kaki Siwon . Tak bisa , ikatan itu terlalu kuat .

'Jangan menangis Hae, aku mohon jangan menangis '

Siwon berteriak sekuat mungkin , namun ditelinga Donghae dan Minho teriakan itu hanyalah gumaman . Walau Donghae tahu , Siwon berteriak untuknya .

Donghae menatap sedih wajah tampan Siwon yang dilumuri banyak darah , "Hikkss, Hyungiie, hhikksss", lagi dan lagi, Donghae menangis tak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan ketakutannya .

Minho tersenyum puas kala melihat Siwon menderita , melihat seseorang yang teramat begitu dicintainya kini menangis begitu pilunya .

Minho berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang teduduk lemas didepan Siwon . Ia tersenyum sambil menatap mata Siwon yang begitu tajam menatapnya .

'Jangan sentuh, jangan sentuh '

Minho memegang dagu Donghae dengan kuat , lalu membawa wajah Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya .

"Lihat , apa ini suamimu huh ?", Donghae diam walau tak menghentikan air matanya , ia menatap dalam mata Minho .

Mata yang dulu mampu membuatnya tenang . Tidak seperti ini , tidak . Ini bukan Minho yang dulu pernah ia kenal .

"Hikks, aku mohon , bebaskan Siwoniie Hyung , hhikks, aku mohon Minho ", Donghae meminta dengan tatapan mata yang sebenarnya tak bisa Minho tolak .

Minho memejamkan matanya , lantas ia menyeringai . Ia menatap kea rah Siwon , "Baik , akan ku lepaskan dia , tapi", Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae .

'Jangan sentuh dia, jangan sentuh !'

Siwon menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya saat ia melihat Minho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya . Donghae hanya diam , ia takut untuk berbuat hal lain . Takut, jika tindakannya akan membahayakan nyawa Siwon .

"Lepaskan dia, dan jadilah milikku "

Donghae menatap Minho tak percaya, ia menggelangkan kepalanya , "Tidak Minho , tidak . Aku tak mau", Donghae segera mendorong tubuh Minho, dan mendekap tubuh Siwon dengan sangat keras . Seakan takut untuk dipisahkan .

'Lari Hae, lari' , teriak Siwon .

Siwon berteriak frustasi, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat dan memaksa tali itu untuk terlepas . Walau hasilnya nihil, tindakannya itu membuat tangannya lebih sakit .

Minho menarik tangan Donghae dengan paksa , dan itu membuat Donghae berteriak kesakitan .

"Lepaskan Minho, hhikks, lepaskan ", percuma , tenaga Minho lebih besar daripada tenaga Donghae . Hingga akhirnya dengan mudah , Minho membanting dirinya ke atas sofa .

"Ahh~", Donghae meringis saat perutnya menghantam dengan badan sofa . Donghae merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian perutnya itu . Ia mengginggit bibir bawahnya , tak kuat menahan sakit yang menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya .

Siwon bersumpah, dia akan membunuh Minho jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istrinya dan juga janin yang dikandung istrinya itu .

Minho mengabaikan tangisan dari Donghae, dan ia memilih berjalan menghampiri Siwon .

Ia tarik rambut Siwon , membuat kepala Siwon terdongak ke atas . Mata mereka saling beradu, "Bisa apa kau saat ini huh ?", tantangnya yang membuat Siwon mengeram kesal .

Dia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Donghaenya , namun dengan kuat Minho menahan kepalanya .

Dia memukul wajah Siwon dengan sangat keras , membuat Donghae yang melihat itu berteriak .

Teriakan yang hanya memantul didalam ruangan itu . Mengingat kalau apartemen Minho telah dipasangi alat kedap suara . Sepertinya , ia sudah memikirkan segala sesuatunya .

"Jangan Minho, a-aku mohon", dengan susah payah menahan sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya . Donghae menatap wajah Siwon yang kini begitu sayu memandangnya .

Buliran air mata terus berjatuhan , seiringan dengan rintihan kecilnya . Wajah manisnya kini harus dihiasi oleh kepucatan , bibir pinknya kini tak bewarna . Menandakan kalau dirinya tengah menahan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam .

Minho tersenyum , "Kalau begitu , putuskan sekarang Donghae-ah ", Minho menarik lebih kuat rambut Siwon, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dibuatnya . Apalagi, dikepalanya terdapat luka robek akibat Minho yang memukulnya dengan vase bunga kaca . Itu mengerikan bukan ? dan bisa dibayangkan sakitnya ?

"Lepaskan dia , atau kau ingin melihatnya mati disini ?", Donghae terhenyak mendengar pilihan yang dilontarkan Minho kepadanya .

Melepaskan Siwon , itu sama saja menyakiti dirinya . Dan lebih baik dia mati , daripada harus hidup tanpa Siwon disisinya .

Tapi, jika dia tak menerima tawaran itu , maka Siwonnya akan ,

Donghae mengangguk, "Baik, hhikks, tapi aku mohon, lepaskanlah Siwoniie Hyung , lepaskan", Minho tertawa setan mendengarnya . Berbeda dengan Siwon yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya , mendengar hasil yang diberikan Donghae kepada Minho .

Donghae memilih untuk melepaskan Siwon , agar Minho tak murka .

Minho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada rambut Siwon, "Aku senang mendengarnya sayang, tapi aku akan membebaskannya dan tak pernah mengusik hidupnya , asalkan –

…**.**

" Apartemennya kosong Hyung , apa mereka sedang tidak ada didalam ya ?",tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin yang masih saja menekan bel apartemen Siwon dan Donghae .

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin, ini sudah malam , orang hamil tidak boleh keluar malam Wookie, itu akan mengganggu janinnya ", Ryeowook hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya, Sungmin yang kini bekerja sebagai Direktur disebuah perusahaan Appanya yang bertempat di Busan . Sedangkan Ryeowook, lebih memilih untuk mengembangkan resto milik kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin pasrah dan jari-jarinya sudah pegal semuanya . Sungmin meolehkan wajahnya kea rah Ryeowook yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding belakangnya .

"Sepertinya, ucapanmu benar Wokiie, mereka tidak ada didalam", Ryeowook memutar bola matanya , 'Kan sudah aku bilang Hyung, besok sajalah kita kesini lagi ", usul Ryeowook yang dianggukan oelh Sungmin .

Merekapun berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Siwon dan Donghae , namun baru beberapa langkah . Tanpa sengaja, Ryeowook menabrak seorang yeoja paruh baya , walau tak menyebabkan orang itu terjatuh .

"Mian haeyo, jeongmal mian haeyo", Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya , diikuti oleh Sungmin disebelahnya .

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa anak muda, aku yang salah tidak lihat jalan", Ryeowook menjadi tak enak hati mendengarnya .

"Sekali lagi maaf kan aku Ahjumma", Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh . Namun panggilang yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah keduanya .

"Kalian berdua temannya Donghae-ah?",tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut . Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk, "Ne, kami berdua adalah teman dari Donghae-ah", ujar Sungmin sebagai perwakilan .

"Perkenalkan , aku tetangga Donghae-ah , panggil saja aku Kim Ahjumma , seperti Donghae-ah memanggilku ", mereka berdua mengangguk mendengarnya .

"Untunglah aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua, aku tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa ", ujar Kim Ahjumma yang membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling melemparkan pandangannya , " Memang ada apa Kim Ahjumma ?", tanya mereka hampir bersamaan .

Kim Ahjumma menghela nafas beratnya, "Begini, saat aku baru datang dari pasar, aku melihat Donghae-ah dengan tergesa-gesa berlari keluar, dia menangis ", Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya diam , sambil mendengarkan cerita dari Kim Ahjumma .

Ada yang tidak beres, pikir keduanya .

…

Tubuh Siwon terjatuh cukup keras ke atas lantai, saat dirinya melihat . Minho dengan paksa membawa Donghaenya masuk ke dalam kamar .

Ia pun sudah tahu, siapa Minho sebenarnya .

Seseorang yang pernah singgah dihati istrinya dahulu . Seseoarang yang begitu teramat mencintai istrinya .

"ARGGHH"

Siwon berusaha keras untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya , susah . Dia berdo'a didalam hatinya, semoga Minho tak menyentuh Donghaenya sedikitpun.

Dirinya takut, apalagi setelah mendengar permintaan bejat dari Minho . Minho ingin menikmati tubuh Donghae, barulah Minho percaya kalau Donghae memilihnya .

Siwon harus cepat, ia memutar otaknya . Mencari akal untuk bisa melepaskan dirinya . Hingga pandangannya jatuh pada pecahan vase bunga yang tak jauh dari dirinya . Iapun menggeser tubuhnya secara perlahan .

…

Minho menyeringai kala ia melihat Donghae yang sangat dicintainya kini terbaring begitu lemahnya diatas ranjangnya . Minho mengecup pipi Donghae, dan Donghae hanya diam dan tak bisa melawan . Rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi . Dan itu sangat, sangat menyakitkan .

Bisa dibayangkan jika , telapak tanganmu dibelah dan memperlihatkan benda kenyal yang disebut daging . Dan , taburkanlah sesendok garam diatasnya . Perih dan sakit bukan? Dan itu lebih dari rasa sakit itu .

Minho tersenyum, "Kau begitu manis", Minho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecap benda kenyal yang selama ini ia inginkan .

Masin dan asin, mungkin karna air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari mata indah Donghae .

Tangan Minho pun tak tinggal diam . Kini elusan tangannya sudah berada di atas perut Donghae yang membuncit . Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit merapat .

Ia melumat bibir bawah Donghae dengan sedikit ganas ,membuat Donghae harus kembali membiarkan air matanya tergerai begitu saja .

'Hyungiie, tolong aku '

…

**BRAKK**

Siwon membuka paksa pintu kamar milik Minho .Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya panas dan marah .

Dengan langkah yang tertatih, ia menarik tubuh Minho yang berusaha menindihi tubuh Donghae .

Bugh

Minho tersungkur mendapat pukulan tepat diwajahnya . Siwonpun segera menghampiri Donghae dan membantunya untuk bangun .

"Akhh"

Donghae meringis saat dengan kuat Minho menarik tangannya . Siwon yang melihat itupun dengan segera menendang dada Minho hingga akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya Minho terjatuh .

"Kajja Hae"

Siwon mendekap tubuh Donghae, menuntunnya dengan sangat hati-hati .

Belum jauh, kembali Minho menarik lengan Donghae dan diapun langsung memukul wajah Siwon yang berusaha menghalanginya .

Bugh

Bugh

Siwon terjatuh , begitupun dengan Minho .Donghae segera menghampiri Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri . Namun siapa sangka, Minho dengan kelicikannnya yang luar biasa . Ia menarik sebuah meja yang berukuran sedang dan mulai melemparkannya kea rah Siwon.

Donghae yang melihat itu segera melindungi tubuh Siwon, dan

"Akhhhh~"

Tubuh Donghae jatuh dipelukan Siwon, "H-hyungiie", lirihnya dengan air mata yang tersengal-sengal untuk keluar .

Siwon panic saat melihat darah begitu banyak mengair membasahi kaki Donghae, "Hae, Hae", Siwon menangis sambil mendekap tubuh Donghae yang berubah menjadi dingin seketika .

"Hikks, sakiit, sakiit, Aiden , hhikkkss"

Siwon mendekap kuat tubuh Donghae, lalu mengangkat tubuh Donghae . Minho yang melihat itupun tak terima , ia melemparkan sebuah vase bunga tepat ke kepala Siwon .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tak bergeming sama sekali . Darah yang tadi belum kering, kini kembali keluar .

Ia memejamkan matanya, saat ia merasakan Donghae mengelus pipinya yang sudah dibasahi oleh air mata dan darah . Wajah Donghae tak jauh berbeda, pakaian yang ia kenakan kini telah bercampur warna dengan warna merah .

"H-hyungiie, Aiden, Aiden"

Siwon membuka matanya, dan berbalik untuk menatap Minho yang kini tengah kelelahan dan menahan sakit dibagian dadanya .

Bagiamana tidak lelah dan sakit ? Ia berkelahi dengan Siwon menguras banyak tenaganya . Luka di wajahnya pun tak sedikit, walau itu jauh lebih sedikit daripada luka diwajah Siwon . Dan dadanya , mendapat tendangan lima kali dari Siwon . Dan tendangan Siwon ketiga, mampu membuatnya muntah darah .

Minho terduduk lemas , dan cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya .

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, saat ia merasakan baju kemeja putihnya yang banyak terdapat darah diremas begitu kuat oleh Donghae .

"S-sakiit Hyungiiee, sakiit"

Siwon tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya, ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar .

"Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku Minho-ah, walau seumur hidupku aku akan membencimu "

Siwon meninggalkan Minho yang tak bisa berbuat apapun , nafasnya memburu dan ia merasa sesak . Ia memegangi baju depannya dengan sangat kuat .

Salahkan dirinya yang lupa akan kesehatannya .

Lupa akan penyakit asma-nya .

…

Siwon merasakan kalau matanya berkunang-kunang . Kini dirinya sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Minho .

Ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya benar-benar lemas . Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh, walau tak melepaskan Donghae dari dekapannya .

Ia pun sudah tak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas siapa dua orang yang kini tengah membantunya untuk kembali kepada kesadarannya .

Bahkan ia tak tahu, kalau ada suara ambulans yang terngiang di dalam pikirannya .

Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat, seseorang yang kini terbaring dengan sebuah infuse di tangan kananya .

Tak selang lama , kesadarannyapun hilang .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC or FIN ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wahh~, akhirnya ff ini bisa update juga ,**

**Thanks buat semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini . Dan untuk semua readers yang sudah memberi review'x , saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih ^^**

**Mianhaeyo kalau ada typo(S)betebaran dimana-mana :D**

**Saatnya balas review dari kalian,**

**Sujupolepel : iya aku percaya kok ama kamu , seperti saya percaya pada choco(?) , thanks yah .**

**KIS : hahaha, tiga hurup keramat , bagaimana kalau tiga hurup petaka ? Ahh~, sampai ke novel? Dengan ff seperti ini ? ANDWAEEE, tulisan saya jauh dari kata sempurna T.T **

**wonnie : nih sudah lanjut, gomawo**

**Casanova indah : kalau aku yang menikmati?#plakk**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : Yah, ini sudah lanjut chinguu , :D**

**Arum Junie : nih sudah lanjut saeng , ahh~, hae kan uke pemberanii ?**

**Cutefish : nih sudah lanjut XD**

**nnaglow : hahah, kan kamu yang minta kemarin Fa , nih udah dikabulkan loo.. bagaimana ? minho keren kan ?**

**haelfishy : jangan meremehkan ikan manis dund , kkk~ **

**BornFreeHae : Ahh~ #nocomment**

**Fishiie LophehaeUKE : KYA~ jangan cipok husband's taemin , ntr dinangis trs selingkuh ama Kyu .. jangan , kasihan Ming .**

**SiHaeLuv : Tapi lihatkah betapa kuat dan tangguhnya wonniie si kuda ?**

**Cho Kyura : kenapa ? -_-**

**Dew'yellow : wahahah, apa ini lama ? tidak kan ? #ngarang , thanks ya dew … **

**MawaddatulEverLastingFriends : nih sudah lanjutt saeng ^^**

**Shetea'vhateamach : hhmmm~ , hae dan aiden yang berjuang …**

**Shin min young : tendang aja , mumpung gratissss ~ #ketawanistabarengkyu**

**Auhaehae : jiiiaahh~ , ouh , ayang" itu yang terbuat dari plastic itu kan ? yang terbang di atas langittt ..**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya … ^^**

**Mind RnR please ?**

…


End file.
